Meet the cousin
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: It's been six months since the battle of Mission city. Sam Witwicky thinks everything will settle down just for a while but how wrong he was...especially since his cousin comes to town. Not to mention she has secrets of her own. Jazz/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody!

Sorry it took so long to upload this!

My first Transformers fanfiction ever.

Hopefully it's good!

Disclaimer: I own nadda...except Tai...she is mine!

* * *

Chapter one:

What's a cousin?

* * *

'Sam! Time to get up!'

Eighteen year old Sam Witwicky groaned as the shrill voice of his mother rang in his ears.

'I don't want...to...' He whined, snuggling deeper into his covers, jamming the pillow over his head to block out the sunlight seeping into his eyelids. He was not a morning person by any means.

'Samuel James Witwicky! Get up this minute or I'll have Bumblebee reach in and hold you upside down again!'

Once again, Sam groaned but decided not to fight it. When Judy Witwicky wanted someone to get up, they got up...no questions asked. Also he didn't think it was fair to use Bumblebee against him on things like this.

Sure he was immensely relieved that his parents accepted him and the other Autobots, but now he had no excuse to sleep in through his alarm on school days.

With that, he sat up and stretched with a huge yawn. He sighed when the joints popped in his back and neck.

He started walking over to his bathroom to take a shower, when he glanced a look at his alarm clock. It was nine thirty in the morning! Nine thirty!

Not even close to his normal Saturday morning wake up time.

'Mom!' He ran downstairs,nearly tripping over Mojo, who was stupidly passed out after another pain pill binge on the top step.

'It's Saturday! Why did you make me get up this early on Saturday?'

Judy looked up with an amused smile at her son, standing there looking all flustered.

'Because Sammy...your cousin, Tatyana, is moving up here now that she is eighteen. This means she is out of the foster system. And I want you and your little friends to greet her.'

After suppressing a chuckle, Sam calmed down and forgot about the waking up early fiasco. He loved this cousin way more than his other ones. The other ones were either too weird or in jail. Not always the best at family reunions when the crazy ones think they are Lincoln or when the jailed ones show up with their parole officers with the electric anklets.

Tatyana or Tai, as she liked to be called, was pretty much the coolest person Sam has ever known.

Next to his amazing Mikaela of course.

She reminded him of Juno in so many ways...tough but nice, brutally honest, very sarcastic, and really pretty in a unique way.

But introducing her to the Autobots so soon...not quite what he wanted to deal with on this lovely day.

'Mom...I can't just waltz her into the base with five huge robots!' He said, grabbing a muffin from a plate on the counter, almost letting it slip out of his hands when he did his usual gesturing when he talked.

'Oh Sam, the worst thing that'll happen is that she will faint or scream...' She said dismissively. 'I'm pretty sure she won't go on a rampage again.' She than left the kitchen to get Tai's room ready.

'She chased me around the yard with a metal bat!' Sam called after her. 'For an Hour!'

But she either chose to ignore him or she didn't hear him. He let out an annoyed snort and sat down heavily on one of the bar stools, his head in his hands.

'God why does always happen to me...?' He murmured to himself.

He jumped about a mile off of his seat when his house phone rang loudly.

'Hello?' He asked picking it up.

'Sam, is everything alright in there?' Bumblebee's voice boomed over the receiver causing Sam to flinch and take the receiver away from his ear for a second.

'Whoa Bee...ow not so loud...yes everything is alright...just family...crap.' He said, choosing his words carefully.

It's been quite an experience teaching all the Autobots the Human language and lingo and expressions. Luckily they found the human race a 'fascinating species' as Optimus had put it...even the bodily functions that they themselves couldn't do. Not that Sam knew of anyway.

They especially enjoyed the sneezing and burping...they thought it was very funny. Not to mention at how mcuh they loved carwashes and hot wax, Sam swears he hears Bee purring like a walrus whenever he waxes him.

'Family crap?...Care to explain?' Bee sounded very confused.

'I'll explain in a few...lemme get changed.'

With that, Sam hung up before Bee could question further. He ran up the stairs, being careful of Mojo and headed to his room.

On his way, he saw his mom working on one of the guests rooms which was about the same size of his room.

He assumed that would now be Tai's room...hopefully she wouldn't keep it the way his mother was setting it up. Flowers everywhere and porcelain dolls with those creepy eyes that you swear are watching you.

After putting on a black t-shirt, an pair of jeans he found on the floor, and his beaten up old chucks, he quickly ran downstairs to meet Bumblebee.

'Okay I'll explain on the way...too the base but first Burger King...we have a situation and I need some fatty, soggy crap lingering in my gut for ten minutes!' Sam groaned, his head in his hands after putting his seatbelt on.

'Is it a real situation or a somewhat of a situation?' Bee's voice crackled through the radio as he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the nearest fast food place.

'Okay, it's not a big situation but I still really need to talk to Optimus!' Sam urged with a soft whine to his voice as he kept his hands on the steering wheel to avoid weird or alarmed looks from other drivers. Particularly cops.

'Sam you just need to calm down...it can't be that bad...just tell me.' Bumblebee said, desperately trying to soothe his charge.

'Well my lovely mother neglected to tell me that my cousin is coming to live with us...don't get me wrong or anything, I love her like a sister. So that isn't the reason I'm freaking out!' Sam rushed, slamming his forehead onto the steering wheel, a muffled 'Ow.' ,escaping his throat.

'It isn't?' Bee asked, even more confused. As much as he cared for Sam, this human made his processor ache every now and than. He could only assume this cousin of his was the same way. Oh joy.

'No...it's just I'm not so sure how she will react when she sees..well...' Sam trailed off, making sure not to offend his friend.

'Us?' Bumblebee asked with an amused tone, inquiring the other Autobots and himself.

'Yes!' Sam wailed. 'I really don't want her upset in any way at me..I'd rather face Megatron again than the wrath of Tai.'

'Oh come on...she seriously can't be that bad!' Bumblebee said in a shocked tone. A human girl worse than Megatron? Although, Mikaela even scared Ironhide during the female menstruel time, so he could be wrong.

'Okay she's not...but she can be scary!' Sam whined as they pulled into the drive thru of the Burger King.

After getting the food, they headed off towards the base where the other Bot's were staying.

It used to be an old airplane factory, but after going out of business, it was abandoned for god knows how long. It was very large and has plenty of space, which was great for Optimus Prime and his team. They even had a couch...a very big couch which Sam loved to sit on.

Newly repaired Jazz opened the huge doors for them after hearing the honking of the young scout. Thanks to Rachet and the little bit of the All-Spark, Jazz was back to his old self...The Bitchin' Pontiac. Sam and Mikaela were so excited when they visited one day and he was there. He was great to have around, especially for illegally downloaded stuff.

Bumblebee stopped a few meters inside so Sam could get out before he transformed into his robot mode. Sam clambered out, nearly breaking his neck again, because somehow his foot got stuck in the seatbelt. How that happened, he didn't know...it wouldn't surprise him if Bee did that to make him laugh...or to annoy him. Most likely both.

'I-I got it!' He than pulled his foot loose but he ended up falling flat on his back. 'Oof!'

Jazz and Bee, who just finished transforming, leaned over him with concern.

I'm okay!' Sam waved them off, sitting up and rubbing his head where he bumped it against the floor.

'Are you sure? That looked like it hurt.' Bumblebee reached down with his large metal hand to help him up.

'Guys I'm okay...now where's Optimus?'

'He's in 'is quarters.' Jazz jabbed his thumb claw do-dad in the direction.

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' Sam practically bolted in the direction, both of the smaller Autobots staring after him in confusion and amusement.

''Sup with him?' Jazz asked, raising his visor.

'From what he said...his 'cousin' is coming to live up here...as to why he is acting so oddly...well that's just Sam...'

'Ahh...' Jazz looked satisfied with that answer but than got a look of confusion on his face plates.

'What's a cousin?'

Bumblebee just sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so far so good...I hope.**

**I've been catching up on all the writing I should've been doing but of course, I'm too damn lazy for own good sometimes!**

**Anyway...Tai will be appearing in this chapter...kind of.  
**

**Review!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**What's the plan, Sam?**

* * *

After what felt like a mile long hike, Sam reached the door to Prime's quarters.

'Hey Optimus! Open up!' He knocked, or rather banged on the large metal door. 'Ow...metal!' Sam whimpered, shaking his hand. He noticed he seemed to be hurting himself a lot today, but that wasn't his fault. At least, he thought it wasn't.

The giant door opened which made Sam feel very small. A very large, majestic red and blue head appeared and look around in confusion. 'Yo, big guy! Down here!'

Optimus looked down and a very friendly smiled graced his face plates.

'Oh hello Sam.' He said pleasantly. 'I wasn't expecting to see you today...come in.' Sam walked into the giant room where he saw a huge computer screen, a desk, a recharge bed type thing, and many other various Autobot leader things.

'Hey...can I talk to you?' Sam decided to cut right to the chase.

'Of course.' Optimus said with reassurance, lifting Sam up onto his large desk so they could talk easier. Sam was grateful for that, his neck was starting to hurt from looking up. It was like talking to a redwood tree. A giant, metal red wood.

'Now...' The Autobot leader began, sitting down in his huge chair. 'What is it that you need?'

Sam took a deep cleansing breath and once again pondered his words. How would he explain this without it sounding very stupid?

'Okay...well you see...a family member of mine, who I care about very much, is coming to live with me and my parents.' He paused again, trying to think again on how to say it.

Optimus raised his eyebrows, if he had any, but he did have a look of confusion on his great metal face.

'Well that doesn't sound so bad...' Optimus said reasonably. 'But what worries me is why you seem so upset about this...I know you said you care for this person but do you two get along?'

'What? Oh..Yeah! We get along great, we're pretty much like brother and sister...it's just I'm not so sure how she'll react to...' He trailed off.

'Us?' Optimus finished with an amused smile. _Whoa...Déjà vu._ Sam thought with a chuckle.

'Yeah...so how do you want to do this?' Sam asked in a slight panicky tone. 'We need a plan and we need one like, right now. Because if she see's you guys without me explaining to her, she'll go insane! And I don't want her to chase me with a bat again!'

'Calm down! Calm down!' Optimus said in alarm, stopping Sam before he had a full blown panic attack.

'Sam, how about this? When you bring this person by, we will be in out Alternate forms. Than after you explain everything to her, we'll transform and introduce ourselves.' That calmed Sam down immediately and he gave Optimus a look of amazement. He always came up with the best ideas!

'Wow...that was incredibly helpful and specific! We'll go with that! Prime...you are a genius!' Sam was so excited, he almost walked right off the desk without thinking. Luckily Prime was there to catch him.

'Sam...please be more careful! You humans are fragile!' Optimus placed him gently on the floor.

Sam laughed nervously, blushing. Man that was embarrassing!

'I'm good...Thanks again for catching me...come on..! We have to tell the others! Tally-ho!'

Sam ran out of the room with Optimus thundering behind him.

----

A few minutes later:

'Hmm...cousin huh? Sounds interesting.' Rachet said, pondering and most likely looking up what exactly cousin meant.

'So is she a cloned version of you...only in femme form?' Ironhide asked, polishing his precious cannons...he actually sounded remotely interested in something other than destruction and mayhem.

'Uhh...not that I know of...' Sam said, trying very hard not to laugh at the thought. Tai was always talking about clones ever since they saw Star Wars. 'But talk to her about that...it'll be a very interesting conversation.'

'According to the World Wide Web...a cousin is the offspring of a shared ancestor like an Aunt or Uncle...who in turn is related to the mother or father of the said cousin.' Rachet managed to shed some light on the subject.

'Okay...I'm slightly less confused now.' Jazz said with a nod. Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

'Sam...why don't you tell us about her?' Optimus suggested helpfully. Sam smiled and nodded, watching the Autobots sitting down. He walked over to Bumblebee and sat on his knee.

'Well...what to tell...what to tell...' Sam wondered aloud. He than proceeded to tell them about her life or what he could remember.

Tatyana Topaz Witwicky was Sam's Uncle Rob's daughter on his fathers' side. His Uncle was his fathers twin but the total opposite. He always seemed to be laughing or playing with Tai whenever he got the chance to.

He always came over to visit much to Sam's delight. He and Tai would play for hours or until one of them fell asleep. Ironically, Space Robots was one of their favorite games as kids.

It was just her and her dad. Sadly she never got to know her mother, Rowan. She died giving birth to Tai, so that made her birthday always a hard day. But she had the best birthday parties.

But what always was weird to Sam was that she and her Dad would always spend time on this old blue car her dad found in a junk yard.

It was a 1966 Dodge Dart. But for some reason, it was unbelievably fast. Even faster than his Dad's tiny Porsche. And it was big and roomy. Sam caught her hugging the grill one day but he thought nothing of it. He just assumed she was a car lover.

But than at the age of eight, Tai witnessed something that no eight year old child should ever have to witness...The death of her father. It was some sort of freak accident...but somehow, thankfully, Tai survived with a broken arm and cuts and bruises. But her dad didn't make it. So not only had she lost her mother...but her beloved dad.

Sam quickly wiped a stray tear away, making sure the bots weren't looking but with no such luck.

'Are you alright Sam?' Optimus asked in concern. Bumblebee clicked sadly.

'The memory for him is a painful subject.' The young scout explained for his charge who nodded gratefully.

'Do you wish to discontinue your explanation?' Ironhide asked.

'No..no...I'm okay...I'll finish...it gets slightly happier.' Taking a deep breath, he composed himself and kept going.

After that, his parents tried to get custody of her...but the state wouldn't let them take her. To this day, he still couldn't figure it out.

So she was in the foster care system for ten years, how she found happiness in singing, dancing, and performing music with her father's old guitar that Sam's Dad sent with her.

Ron Witwicky never really recovered from his brothers death...especially since no one but Tai really knows what happened...but she didn't like talking about it.

She was allowed to visit them every now and than but very rarely. They wrote each other every weekend though.

He remembered her telling him that her recent family and the state agreed to let her have a dog...for moral support. After that, the system always picked homes with dogs.

If he remembered correctly, it was a harlequin Great Dane who she named Psyche.

Typical Tai...naming her dog after some sort of mental problem. He remembered her Guinea pig named Blurr...why she named him that, he had no idea.

'Wow...sounds like she's 'ad an eventful life...' Jazz said, leaning back and putting his feet up on the couch.

'Yeah...she's been all over the place...Sometimes I was jealous over all the cool places she got to go to...but than I remember she would probably trade everything and anything to have what I have.' Sam said with a shrug. 'But I think you guys will like her...Oh! You know, I think I have a picture of her!'

He dug out his wallet and looked through it.

'Aha! Here it is!' He exclaimed, a small wallet sized picture of her that she sent in one of their many letters.

Optimus reached down and carefully plucked the small picture out of Sam's hand.

In the photograph was a very unique but pretty girl, with hair that looked like it had many colors, not like Mikaela's hair that was just a solid color.

This girl's hair colors consisted of white blonde and black...she had lovely facial features and a very pretty smile. And from what else the Autobot leader could see, she has a silver ring in her center of her nose and on the side of her lip.

He also noticed that her eyes were nothing like Sam's...they were bright silver blue...they looked almost inhuman.

'Well she is very...unique.' Optimus said, handing Sam back the picture. 'But I can see similarities between the two of you...you both have the same nose.' He said, pointing to his own nose plate.

'Ah yes...The Witwicky curse my dad and I like to call it...long and narrow shnozes...' Sam joked light heartedly.

Just after he put the photo back into his wallet, his phone went off loudly, making everyone in the room jump slightly...even Ironhide.

Sam groaned, flipping open his phone and giving the Autobots the 'hold on' sign and he answered.

'Hello?'

'Sammy?' His mother's shrill voice answered, causing him to flinch.

Sam took the phone away from his ear and made an annoyed face.

'Hey...Hey Mom...what is it?' Sam asked, making faces at the Autobots, causing Bumblebee to click and whir in amusement, Jazz to stifle an amused snicker, and the much older bots to gaze at the young human with amusement and confusion.

'Oh Sam...I just got off the phone with Tatyana...she just got off the freeway and....let's see...oh yes!' His mother paused. That was never a good thing.

'I gave her directions to the base.'

Sam eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

'YOU WHAT?!?' Sam yelled so loudly it caused the mechs to flinch. 'That's not...why did...Mom!' Sam stuttered. 'Why do you do this to me? That's not what I planned to do at all!'

'Well why not?' Judy voice sounded offended and confused. 'I thought you wanted her to meet your little friends.'

At that, Sam managed to stifle a small laugh at that comment, since the Autobots were anything but little.

Well except Jazz...and Bumblebee, kind of.

'Alright alright alright...when will she get here?' Sam decided not to fight it, what good could it do now.

'Well she said she was going to stop by a 7-11 on her way there to get a chili cheese dog and a ice-e or something...So I would guess fifteen minutes or so...'

At that comment, Sam took his phone away from his face...he jammed his fist into his mouth as he screamed in panic and a little bit of anger. That move caused the Autobots to question the young human's ever changing moods.

'That's...just fine mom...' Sam sounded like he could burst into an angry fit but he refrained.

'Okay...bye honey...love you.' With that, she hung up.

Hanging up his phone, Sam almost suffered an episode. This was way way WAY too much for him to handle.

'Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!' He cursed, fighting the urge to throw his phone across the base floor so it could hit the large metal and stone wall. 'My mother hates me...it's official! She does this on purpose!'

'Oh boy, here we go.' Bumblebee muttered to himself.

'Now Sam, I'm quite positive that your mother doesn't hate you...' Optimus tried his best to reassure the young human. But he didn't quite understand what all the fuss was about. But he assumed something went wrong.

They all watched Sam pace back and forth, muttering angrily to himself but even their extra sharp audio sensors couldn't pick up what he was saying.

'Sam...calm down now...your heart rate is increasing...' Rachet said in slight alarm, doing a scan of the human as he was pacing.

'You don't understand...my cousin is on her way HERE...right now...as we speak she is getting closer and closer...' As he was speaking, he was making very interesting faces and gestures...he looked like he was hurting himself..but it was only making Bumblebee laugh.

He sometimes forgot how crazy his human companion was.

After ranting and raving, Sam relaxed...not fully but a little. 'Okay breathing...breathing...relaxing...relaxing...okay, I'm fine now...' Sam plopped down onto the stone floor, spread eagle style and just laid there with his eyes closed.

'Sam..?' He heard Optimus say with concern. He opened his eyes and saw all the Autobots staring at him with raised optics.

'Don't mind me...I just want to lie here...and wallow in self pity...' He said, his arm over his eyes.

But before he could just that, his cell phone rang shrilly. 'Oh what now?' Sam whimpered, answering it. 'Hello?' His voice cracked noticeably, he quickly cleared his throat and said again, 'Hello?'

'What up douche?' Tai's voice laughed from the other line. 'Puberty finally reached you eh?'

Sam sat up immediately, all thoughts of panic and despair gone in an instant at his cousins' voice.

'Tai dye!' Sam got up off the floor, leaving the mechs to stare at him in confusion. Wasn't he just upset a moment ago?

'I'll never understand humans...' Ironhide muttered to himself, shuffling away to his shooting range. The others however stayed, listening with interest to the conversation. Bumblebee leaned down so he could hear more; Sam nodded at him as he positioned his phone so he could hear too.

'Yeah funny...about time it showed up...anyway, what's up?' Sam asked.

'Oh no reason...except I may need you to stand outside of the location that Aunt Jude gave me directions too...I'm not quite in the mood to end up in the wrong place. And Psyche is dying to get out and stretch her ginourmous self...'

The relief Sam felt when she asked that was way too much...he could cry with relief but he didn't.

'Sure! Perfect!' He exclaimed making Bumblebee jump.

'Whoa...don't get to excited...see ya skank...' Tai said with a laugh.

'See ya slut...' Sam hung up and leaned against the side of Bumblebee's head with relief.

Maybe he would live to see his next birthday...maybe.

* * *

Yay! Chapter two is done and done!  
I'm making progress!

Ideas are greatly appricieted!  
Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow!  
Thank you for the reviews!**

**It's encouraging me to no end!**

**I'm making this chapter extra long for a couple of reasons...there is a lot human-ness and not enough robot-ness.**

**I am currently playing Fable 2 again...ugh, it's so addicting!**

**Why can't I stay pure...WHY?! xD**

**Oh and I just realized I was spelling Ratchet wrong in the last chapter...stupid me!**

**Oh well!**

**I also gave Tai my hairstyle...xP**

**Anyway...here is chapter three...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Holy Space balls!**

**

* * *

  
**

For the last fifteen minutes, Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Jazz have watched Sam pace back and forth waiting for his cousin to arrive. Ironhide was still out in his shooting range doing who knows what kind of destruction.

As he was pacing, Sam was talking to himself. 'Okay...how to explain to her...how to explain to her...hmm, let's see...'Hey Tai...I've been doing pretty good...Hey did I mention my new group of friends I want you to meet...they're out of this world!' No! No...that's no good...'

Ratchet, who had his head resting on his hand, looked out the large window toward the open gate and saw a bright blue car pulling in.

'Sam...I think she's here...' He said to the young human, who stopped what he was doing and ran to the base door.

'Oh boy! Yep that's her...okay shhh...shhh...just stay put...go with the plan! I'll be back!' Sam walked casually out of the base, before leaning against the outside wall...after almost falling.

The familiar Dart pulled up the gravel path looking bluer and shinier than ever, Tai must've been taking amazing care of it. But how did she manage to get it back after ten years? He'd have to ask her about that later.

He laughed when he saw Psyches' huge black and white head sticking out of the window, her huge tongue flopping in the wind. How she managed to fit all of her stuff and her huge dog into that one car was way beyond his comprehension of understanding.

From where he stood, he thought he heard the Crazy Frog music playing and he saw her dancing along in the driver seat as she turned the car off. He shook his head with a smile. Her variety of music was questionable...but than again, so was his...and Jazz's...and Bumblebee's.

Than without warning, the passenger door popped open...by itself which was odd and slightly creepy...and Psyche clambered out with an excited bark. _Man...that's not a dog...that's a pony!_ He thought, watching the huge dog give herself a good stretch and shake, her jowls and ears flopping. He hadn't seen her since she was a puppy.

Tai brought her over during one of her rare visits. She was so cute and fun to play with. What really made him laugh at how much Mojo liked her. He wouldn't leave her alone.

_I can't wait for the guys to see her! _He thought gleefully...especially Ironhide.  
Ever since Mojo 'lubricated' on his foot...he immediately was not a Dog person/robot.

As soon as Psyche looked up and saw Sam, her huge tail starting wagging and than with a loud bark, she started galloping towards him.

'Psyche! Nonononono! Stay! Stop! Arg!' The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a six foot and 120 pound dog on top of him, licking his face over and over again.

Sam tried to get away or push her away but it wasn't working. He could hear Bumblebee laughing at him from where he lay near the base door.

'Shut up!' Sam muttered, knowing Bee could hear him with his amazing hearing. And why weren't they in their car forms yet?!

'Psyche...Leave him!' A female voice said sternly.

Psyche immediately stopped her menstruation's and stepped off of him, went behind and pushed her nose under his upper back, like she was trying to help him up. He sat up all the way and looked at the dog in amazement. He couldn't even get Mojo to stop peeing on everything...or everyone.

'Ugh! Nasty!' He muttered, wiping his face with his shirt. How could one dog drool so much?

He looked up when he saw a petite hand with different colored nails reach down to help him up.

'Wow...she still loves you...!' Tai laughed, brushing the dirt off of him.

'Well that's good...I don't want a dog that big hating me!' He replied back, still getting the rest of the drool off of him and than petting the dog on top of the head.

He than got a good look at Tai.

Her hair was now short, choppy, and white blonde...even more so than in the picture. It stood up in every which way and it looked pretty cool.

She was wearing a black and yellow striped Nirvana t-shirt, one of the many in her huge collection. She always had a very tom-boyish sense of style...even when they were little; she never wore dresses or little girly clothes, even though his Mom always made her every now and than. Her pants consisted of red plaid strapped Bermuda shorts with doodles etched into them. She, being very artsy, draws on everything that there is to be drawn on. Like one time, Miles passed out after getting into his Dad's liquor cabinet and she drew penises all over his face and arms. It felt like his ribs still hurt from laughing so hard. _Note to self...hide the Sharpies..._Sam thought to himself.  
Her shoes were the skater shoes Sam sent her for her birthday a few years ago. And of course, she took a sharpie to them hence why they were covered with little doodles and cartoons.

A tie-dye messenger bag with buttons covering most of it was slung over her shoulder, a blue slurpee clutched in her head

'Hey Sam-a-rino!' She laughed, pushing her leopard print sunglasses on top of her head. 'Hey...come on...are you just gonna stand there staring at me or are ya gonna give me a hug?' She held out her lean arms for a hug. 'I swear I don't have cooties!'

Sam practically launched himself at her, and hugged her tightly, swinging her around in circles.

'Tai-dye! My sister from another mister!' He hoped to God the Autobots didn't hear his attempt at being gangster...especially Jazz. 'How the hell are ya?'

Tai laughed at his sentence and pulls away before her slurpee flew out of her hands.

'Oh you know...pretty solid.' She said casually, swishing her bangs out of her eyes. 'I'm totally excited to finally be able to live in the same town as you dude...not to mention the same house I guess...' She leaned against her car, finishing her slurpee off and tossing the cup onto the ground.

'So is there any particular reason Aunt Jude gave me directions to this place...?' She suddenly asked, looking up at the old building.

'This is justa smidgen out of the way don't you think...I mean miles away from Tranquility...' She sets her hand on her Psyche's head. 'Pretty much in a forest...not to mention, it looks like it's abandoned and it's kind of creepy...in a Haunted house on the hill type way...like I'm worried some psycho, cannibalistic hillbillies are going to come running at us from the trees...' She than took a Voltage Mountain Dew out of her bag as she spoke, which made Sam raise an eyebrow and wonder what other thing she had in her bag.

'So...you going to tell me...or no..?'

Sam was getting a bit antsy and jumpy. Tai was way too observant sometimes...way way WAY too observant.

'Well Tai... where should I start?'

'How about at the beginning since most stories and/or explanations usually start there.' She always seemed to have a witty comeback..._Jazz will like her._ He thought to himself as he put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

'Well...you see...' He began, than he caught a glimpse of something on Tai's under forearm area that made him do a double take.

Tattooed on her was a very familiar looking symbol...and he knew exactly what that symbol was. The Autobot insignia. Wait...how did she know that symbol?

'Wait a minute! Wait a minute! What is that?' He asked in shock pointing at her arm. Tai's look of confusion changed to horrified in a matter of seconds. Dropping her soda, she quickly tried to cover it up with her hand.

'Uhhh...nothing...nothing important...it's a...uhh...Easter island head!' She stammered, making up every excuse she could think of as she tried to get away from him.

'You lie!' Sam exclaimed, chasing her as she tried to make a break for it. He managed to grab the strap of her bag, and pulled her into a headlock.

During the struggle, Sam looked up to see Optimus and the others sticking their heads out of the large base doors...before stepping out completely.

Again, Sam felt déjà vu...the memory of the backyard incident was still fresh in his memory. Luckily no fountains were being stepped on...and no peeing dogs. Well there was a dog but she was a well behaved dog.

Making sure Tai couldn't see anything, Sam gestured wildly with his free hand for them to go back inside. Bumblebee cocked his head confused, making an 'I can't understand you...' gesture with one of his hands going to his audio receptors.

'Get back inside!' Sam ground out loudly, making sure Tai's ears were covered.

That Bumblebee understood. Jerking forward, he nodded and proceeded to push...no, shove...his older comrades back inside.

They, of course, didn't appreciate this one bit.

'Bumblebee...would you please cut it out!?!' Ratchet protested, wishing he didn't leave his wrench in his med-bay.

'Youngling...what is the meaning of this?' Optimus did not at all appreciate being shoved by his young scout.

'Sam says to go back inside...now...Vamoose!' He seriously loved Earth language, very amusing language it was. After shoving the other back inside, he turned and gave Sam a thumbs up.

Sam, who was still struggling with Tai, gave an awkward one back.

'Sam...Please! You're choking me!' Tai yelled, breaking free, her back towards the base. 'I'll tell you for the love of Uncle Sam's huge nipples...No need to try to strangle me!' She said more calmly, fixing her hair and cracking her neck loudly.  
'But before I do...I have on question...who were you talking too?'

Sam's eyes widened.

* * *

Whoo! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Chapter four already...! Go me!**

**And I learned Dr. Pepper and Crazy Frog is a bad combination...xD**

**I've also been watching A LOT of Dragon Ball Z! Piccolo is one hot piece of ass!**

**Anyway...onward and so forth!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Let's be honest...sort of.  


* * *

**

_Crap! She heard me!_ Sam thought in panic.

'I was...talking to you...' Sam decided on saying, feigning innocence. Tai raised an eyebrow...the one that wasn't pierced...and looked suspicious but she was buying it. 'Okay...' She said slowly. 'What were you talking about? In case you had forgotten, my face was being shoved in your armpit.'

'What was I...what now?' Sam said, once again seeing the mechs, the older ones at that, trying to get out with Bumblebee clinging to Optimus's leg like a child.

Tai's left eye twitched. 'What were you...what?!' Tai was getting annoyed and frustrated, she pulled at her spiked hair slightly. 'What the hell is going on?! You're acting insane...more than usual!'

Sam was sweating bullets. He kept discreetly glancing over at the mechs, who were now arguing amongst themselves like Fraternity guys. How they were arguing so quietly was amazing to him...but Tai could most likely still see them.

_Not good...not good! _Sam thought frantically. _Think dummy, think!_ He than came up with something...it was from her favorite movie and hopefully, this might work. _Well it's worth a shot!_

'Look something shiny!' He exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the woods. _Please work! Please work!_

Tai than gasped excitedly, the whole seriousness and annoyance strong. 'Where!?' She looked in the direction in excitement.

'Oh, it just went into the trees...take Psyche and go find it!'

Tai whistled loudly and took off with her huge dog galloping behind, who was barking loudly and excitedly.

_I cannot believe that worked. _Sam thought to himself. Shaking his head in bemusement, he dashed over to the arguing bots. 'What are you doing?!' He shrieked in disbelief. 'This was not in the plan description!'

They stopped their bickering to look down at him. Why did they come out again? To investigate? Even when Optimus said not to...but yet he did anyway. So without anything else to say, they all shrugged.

Sam groaned in disbelief, slapping a hand over his eyes. 'I'm going to have a stroke by the time I'm twenty...I just know it!' He muttered to himself. 'What happened to staying in there..?!' He suddenly said loudly to get their attention. 'I told you guys once, like I told you before...to stay!' He than ran his hands roughly through his hair in frustration, which made it stick up comically.

Bumblebee and Jazz got a chuckle out of it. Sam glared at them, which made them laugh even harder.

While he was laughing, Bumblebee looked up in time to see the massive dog from earlier, standing on the edge of the trees, staring at them. He quirked his head to the side, which the dog imitated.

_What a smart dog..._The young scout thought. Than without warning, the dog started galloping towards them...specifically towards Sam.

But unfortunately, Sam was so busy chastising them, he didn't notice the large animal coming at him.

'Uhh..Sam?' Bumblebee said in a way that if he were human, it would be through his teeth.

'Not now Bee...anyway, do I have to get on my knees and beg you to stay in there? Because, lemme tell you, I will if the situation calls for it...' Sam was so busy ranting and rambling, he had yet failed to notice Psyche getting closer and closer.

Optimus, Jazz, and Ratchet could not believe their optics. This dog was nothing like the one they were used to. Mojo was very tiny...but this dog was huge compared to him.

'That's a dog...?' Optimus asked Ratchet as they pretended to listen to Sam's ranting. Ratchet, recovering from his shock, suddenly smiled gleefully. 'I can't wait for Ironhide to meet this one...' It was well known, Ironhide did not like dogs...or rodents as he referred to them. Ever since Mojo lubricated on his foot...he just wouldn't let it go.

Sam looked up at the faces of the mechs, now just noticing that they were not looking at him. But before he could turn around, Psyche reached him. Letting out a yelp, he felt himself being pushed face-first into the dirt, than a large cold, wet nose pushing into his neck.

That caused him to start laughing and squealing in a very unmanly sort of way...this was very embarrassing! 'Psyche...you really got to stop doing this!!' He managed to get out through his giggles, trying and failing to cover his face or push her off.

Optimus and the others found this incredibly amusing...Prime couldn't help himself as he let out a loud chuckle.

At the sound of the rather loud unfamiliar noise, the Great Dane stopped her assault on Sam, and looked up at the tall figures in front of her. But she didn't start barking like Mojo did, she just sat there...staring at them, her huge tail wagging.

Seizing the opportunity, Sam got up off the ground...once again, his face covered with slobber and dirt. 'Ugh...so incredibly nasty...' He muttered, once again using his shirt to try to clean his face off.

'Holy...clue...' A voice said behind him, causing his eyes to widen. _Oh...shit..._

He turned around slowly, and there was Tai, looking wide eyed and surprised but strangely unafraid.

'Whoa...' She walked over to Sam, her bright blue eyes still on the autobots. He turned to look at her, fear very evident in his face.

'Oh...Hey Tai...' He said, his voice cracking loudly. He cleared his voice before speaking again. 'Did...I mention...I made some new friends...?'

Than without warning, she whipped out her cell phone and from the looks of it, was rapidly searching through her contacts.

'Tai...what are you doing!?' Sam shouted out, making a grab for it.

'Sam..!! What the fragton?!' Tai exclaimed, grabbing it back.

'Whatever you are about to do...don't!' Sam grabbed it back.

It suddenly turned into an embarrassing game of tug-of-war...and Sam was losing...very badly.

The Autobots gazed down upon the two fighting humans in alarm and confusion...or in Jazz and Bumblebee's case...major amusement. 'Shouldn't we stop them?' Optimus asked as Tai tackled Sam onto the ground, tucking his arm behind his back, she herself sitting on top of him.

'No sir...I've been around humans long enough to know when to stay out of it.' Bumblebee said. As humorous as this was, he was very tempted to lift this girl off of Sam but she looked pretty tough.

'Hey, did she say fragton?' Jazz asked Ratchet in amazement.

'I believe she did.' Ratchet said with disapproval.

Jazz laughed. 'Even though I just saw her today...I like her already!' He didn't know why, but he found this human girl especially beautiful and...What was the term humans used?...Oh yeah, hot.

Ratchet rolled his optics and was about to scold him but before he could, his sensors picked up something...or someone very familiar.

'What's up Doc?' Jazz asked, raising his visor.

'I'm not sure...I sense...someone.'

'Is it Decepticons?' He asked again, looking alarmed and worried for Sam and Tai and Tai's dog.

'No...it's Autobot...I can't figure out who he is or where he is...but he is close, very close.' Ratchet looked around, his optics settling on the bright blue car. _Could that be them?_

'Tai! Let go of my leg!' Sam yelled out in pain as Tai had both his left arm and right leg bent in ways that they shouldn't bend...ever!

'Give me back my phone and I'll give you back your limbs!' She said loudly.

Optimus looked at this new human girl with interest and fascination. She was completely different from Mikaela and Mrs. Lennox....they were both so delicate looking. This femme was not by any means delicate. But like Mikaela and Sarah Lennox, she was beautiful.

And for some reason, Optimus felt his spark reach out to her. It felt like it was telling him to protect her...because of her dreadful past. How someone who suffered so much could turn out so well was beyond him.

'Bumblebee...aren't you gonna help me!?' Sam managed to get out.

'You're on your own here Sam!' Bee said, laughing at how Sam could face off against Decepticons and even Megatron himself...but he was being outdone by his female cousin.

'I know when to stay away.' He leaned against the side of the building.

'That's it...no hot wax for you!' Sam yelled out, as he still tried to get her off of him. How could such a petite chick be so strong?

'You got one smart Autobot there Sam-arino!' Tai said, still holding Sam's arm and leg. Sam's eyes popped open and with lightening fast speed, he was now on top of her.

'Wha...What did you just say?' Sam sputtered in shock.

__

Hah!

Someonewayoverhyper...done and done!! Now you can't yell at me!

Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five is here!

And this time, her guardian will be revealed. I swear! Don't hurt me!

I'm really glad everyone likes this so far...hopefully I can continue to wow all of you...

I'm also very relieved I got the Robot's personalities right....whew!

Like I said, ideas are appreciated!

Onward!

**Chapter 5**

I'm sure you remember him.

----

Tai was shocked and more amazed than anything that Sam managed to do that. Was this the same guy who got the crap tackled out of him during those football try outs? If he did what he just did...he would've made the team no problem.

'I said...Autobot pal...should I have not said that?' She than noticed the robots were also looking at her in amazement. Not to mention, they were all kneeling down...which made Tai feel very small, smaller than she normally was. She felt like a Chihuahua among Great Danes.  
'What?'

'How do you know about them?' Sam asked, his face way to close for comfort.

'That's who I was trying to text you moron!' She exclaimed, she herself gesturing wildly with her hands...or trying too at least, what with Sam on top of her.

'Since when did you acquire an Autobot guardian?' Optimus asked in curiousity. Tai looked up at the majestic bot in awe. 'Wow...just so you know, you are very fancy...' She says to him with a smile. 'And I shall answer your question after...' She than shoves Sam off, quite violently, sending him flying onto his back with a yelp. But she was annoyed and was trying to explain something important.

Sam groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. He had forgotten how violent she could be sometimes. Bumblebee, sensing his charges distress, reached down to help him up. Sam glared up at him for not doing something earlier.

Tai chuckled and punched Sam affectionately on the shoulder, luckily she didn't see him wince and rub his arm. 'I've known him my own life...he was my dad's and now he is mine...he's practically my much. much, much, much older brother.' She said with a spunky smile. 'Maybe you dudes know him...' She continued, picking her bag and her soda up from the ground.  
'He was...possibly still is...an intelligence officer of the Eilte Guard on Iacon...' She said casually, taking a swig from her mountain dew.

Sam meanwhile, was in deep thought and extreme shock. He looked over at the Dart in amazement. It all started coming together. Her hugging the grill when they were kids...the reason she survived but her father didn't. And when they played Space Robots...she always referred to herself as Blurr. Not to mention the guinea pig with the same name.

How could he not figure it out before?

'Wait! Wait! Wait!' Sam interrupted, looking between her and the mechs in disbelief. 'You mean...you've known one of them all this time and you never told me?!'

'Let's be honest Sam...you would've thought I was insane.' She said with a smirk, finishing off her soda. 'But this is bitchin'! Now I don't feel like such a loner...' She looked at them now with a goofy smile, giving them a thumbs up.

'So is it just the four of you here or are they any more?' She asked, looking directly at Optimus.

But before he could answer, a loud explosion echoed throughout the whole clearing, making the windows shake and some birds from a nearby tree fly off in a panic. Tai jumped about a mile in the air, while Sam just stood there calmly. Tai than dropped down in a karate position, looking around in a bit of a panic.

'Holy Space balls!' She exclaimed in a high pitched voice. 'What the hell was that?!'

'That would be Ironhide...' Ratchet said, his face in his palm. 'I swear...if I find one more hole in the wall...'

'Ironhide?' Tai started laughing. 'What...is his ass made of iron or something?'

Sam shot an apologetic look to the mechs. 'Well if you want to get technical...they all do...' He explained, blushing a deep red as he tried not to chuckle. 'Ironhide is our weapons specialist.' Jazz than explained to her with a laugh. 'But now, he has a new nickname!' He rubbed his servos together with a fake evil laugh.

That made Tai and Sam burst out laughing.

'Weapons specialist eh? Wicked cool...does he have badass cannons?' She than made robot machine noises, making her arms look like cannons and to make it even more convincing, she started doing the robot.

'Of course I do...' said a deep gravelly voice. They all turned and standing there was Ironhide, or Ass of Iron, cannons smoking.

'Holy foofen scoops...' Tai said in a low voice, while Sam stared at her with a weird look on his face. 'He's badass!'

Ironhide thundered over to the group, so he could get a good look at this new human. Sam backed away as he kneeled down so that his face was immensely close to both of theirs. Most people would've turned and hightailed it out of there, but Tai just stood there and leaned a litter closer...not blinking.

'What are you doing...why are you not blinking your optics?' Ironhide asked in confusion.

'Oh I'm sorry...I thought you wanted a staring contest...you got very close there...' She remarked, still not blinking.

'Well than you will lose...because I do not require moisture for my optics like you humans do...' He answered back with a smirk of amusement. Tai blinked numerous times and poked him in the cheekplate bravely. 'Damn...you are good...' She turned to Sam. 'He is good...'

'This is Tai...my cousin.' Sam nodded his head in her direction. She waved excitedly with another goofy smile on her face. 'Oh... and this is her dog...' Tai than whistled loudly. Psyche, who was lying by the blue car, perked up and trotted over to her owner.

Ironhide stared at this huge dog...his good optics twitching._Sweet Primus...not another one!_ 'You...have a rodent as well...?'

That offended Tai to no end. 'Uhh...no, a rodent is a gerbil...or a capybara...this is a Great Dane...and she is very sweet and cute...' She hugged her dog tightly, not having to bend over very far to do so. Psyche in turn got up on her hind legs, putting her enormous paws on Tai's shoulders and giving her kisses.

The Bots still couldn't believe how big this dog was compared to her and yet, she didn't seem afraid of it having its large head so close to her smaller one. In fact, she was laughing happily. Ironhide smirked a little...still very iffy about the large rodent but than his smirk vanished. He looked up, his only working optic narrowing.

'Someone is nearby...' He muttered, looking at his comrades. Psyche stopped her kisses on Tai and looked up at Ironhide with a happy dog look, her huge tail wagging back and forth, and hitting both Sam and Tai in the legs.

'We know...' Ratchet replied, heading over to them. 'From what my scanners tell me, it's Autobot...and from what Tatyana told us, he's a elite guard officer...but I can't figure out who it is...'

Tai decided to look over at her Dart...she was wondering why he hadn't transformed yet. These guys were practically standing out in the open and yet, he was just sitting there doing nothing. That was weird even for her friend.

'Well if douchebag gives me my phone...this mystery can be solved...' She held out her hands towards Sam expectantly. He, in turn, grinned sheepishly and handed it over. She snatched it back. 'Lazy Robot...' She muttered, not caring if the other bots heard her or not, as she flipped through her contacts.

'Just sits there recharging while I do the talking...when all he'd have to do if poof! Transform but no...' She continued mumbling to herself as she started texting.

But unknown to her, the bright blue car was quietly sneaking up behind her. Sam raised an eyebrow...man that car was quiet.  
'Uh..Tai?' He tried to get her attention.

'Later.' She said shortly, putting the phone to her ear. The car was literally right behind her...than it nudged her in the ass. She yelped as she nearly fell forward. Jazz quickly reached down to help her catch her balance. She fell right into his clawed hand and she looked up at him, a grin appearing on her face.

'Thanks...' She said, her cheeks turning a slight pink color.

'No problem...' Jazz replied, his mouth plate stretching into a grin as well. During that, the blue car's engine roared, it sounded irritated.

'Oh what?' Tai turned to it, acting like she understood it. 'Nothing happened...' She didn't see Jazz kind of deflate a little bit. Sam and Bumblebee looked at each other with raised eyebrows...or optic ridges. Jazz was acting weird...more than usual.

The car engine roared again, scooting forward a little bit. 'Oh for the sake of sanity...would you just transform already dude?'

The car shuddered, the trunk and back doors flying open...the car sped off, doing a few donuts in the dirt...Tai's possessions flying onto the ground...her skateboards, her c.d. collection, her clothes...hit the dirt but didn't break. Tai closed her eyes in annoyance and face palmed herself.

But than her guitar literally flew in her direction, she caught it but really lost her balance and fell backwards on her back, her legs up in the air...the wind knocked out of her. Psyche on the other hand was barking excitedly and jumping around. It was her favorite playmate!

Than the car shuddered and starting unfolding itself into a tall robot...almost as tall as Optimus. Sam kneeled down to help Tai up but he couldn't help watch the new autobot transform.

Like he noticed before, he was very tall like Optimus but lean like Bumblebee.

He was still the bright electric blue color of his car mode with contrasted quite nicely to his silver plating. On his chest plate was the symbol of the Autobots in silver paint, standing proudly for the world to see.

His shoulders, which used to be the doors were triangular and broad along with the rest of his features. His arms were bulky and so were his legs...but his waist was somewhat slim looking. His face looked sharp but it had a kindness to it, especially when looking at Tai.

What Sam found amusing was hanging from his head was the Triforce necklace that Tai had hung on the rear view mirror, was now hanging on the side of his head like an earring and on his thigh was the Sonic the Hedgehog bumper sticker. But he didn't seem to mind...in fact, he looked like he liked those things hanging off of him.

Optimus and the other couldn't believe their optics. After so many vorns...there he was, alive and well.

'Sure toss my shit all over the place...douche!' Tai walked over to her guardian and gave him a playful smack on the leg. The tall robot reached down and scooped her up carefully in his hands before placing her on his inner shoulder joint, so she was practically next to his cheek.

'I apologize Tatyana but I needed to show myself quickly, so I did not have time to have you get all of your possessions out.' Sam blinked. _Man he talks fast._

The bot than reached down to pet Psyche on the back gently. The huge dog lied down and exposed her belly so the bot could pet that as well. She than thanked him by giving his finger a friendly lick.

Ironhide fought back the urge to shudder.

'Luckily there was nothing of great fragileness...' The bot continued in his rushed voice. Tai chuckled at his choice of words and gave her guardian a friendly kiss on his great metal cheek. Jazz spark pounded with jealously.

'Gentlemen...and Sam...' Sam glared up at her. She grinned cheekily back before continuing.  
'I'm sure you all remember Blurr...'

--

Yay!

Blurr is finally here!

I apologize for the delay! Now to continuing writing ideas down!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody! Chapter six is here!

Man this is so awesome...everyone likes my story so far!

This is fantastic...!

So anyway this chapter explains Blurr's experience on earth, and if you remember, he has been on earth a very long time.

But how long?

That question will be answered in this!

I own nothing but Robert Witwicky, Tai Witwicky...and Psyche! xD

I am very proud of this chapter in particular for some reason!

So onward and so forth!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The beginning. Part 1

* * *

Blurr saluted.

'OptimusPrime...goodtoseeyouagainsir.'

The mechs were shocked and delighted to see their old friend. But Ironhide looked horrified._ Oh great primus above...why him out of all the bots to be here?_

'Blurr...hey buddy, you're online!...It's been vorns!' Jazz exclaimed, clapping his old comrade on his shoulder with a bit of a reach.  
'We had no idea you were on Earth!' Ratchet was glad to see that Blurr was in excellent condition and health as well.

Optimus beamed with pride...his team felt a little more complete. Not to mention, his spark could rest a little easy now knowing that there might be hope for their race yet. Blurr gently placed Tai back on the ground and stood up to his full height, facing his comrades.

After walking over to Sam, Tai leaned her arm on his shoulder and they both grinned at each other. 'Ahhh...the sweeping majesty of Autobot love.' She sighed in a joking way.

That made Sam burst out laughing. The bots stopped talking and looked down at their two human friends.

Tai wiggled her fingers in a wave as did Sam, both grinning at the same time. Blurr shook his head in amusement as he gave Tai a look. 'Well...Samuelhasgrownverymuchaswell...'

Sam blinked. _That's weird...I don't remember meeting this guy before...hmm, maybe I met him before but I just really don't remember...but I think I would remember meeting a giant robot._  
'Woo-hoo...Sam, wake up...' Tai was snapping her fingers in his face. He jerked back to attention and to his embarrassment; he found the robots staring at him.

'You were so lost in thought...I was worried you wouldn't come back.' Tai teased him. Bumblebee kneeled down to get a good look at his charge. 'Are you alright Sam?'

'Yeah...I was just thinking of something...like, how did you know my name...? He asked Blurr. 'And how long have you been here, especially if Tai has been with you her whole life...are you talking about recently or when she was a baby?'  
At that, everyone turned their heads and gave Blurr a look that clearly asked the same question, all except Tai, who was sitting down on the ground with Psyche's head in her lap.

'WellastowhyIstumbledacrossthisbeautifulplanet...IsensedAllsparkactivity.' He talked so fast that Sam could barely make out what he was saying.  
'Butmostunfortunetly,Ialsosenseddecepticonactivityaswell...forsuchapeacefulplanet,ithasonehelluvagravitationalpullandalotofproblems!'

Again, Sam could barely make out what he was saying. _How can Tai understand him?_ But than once he thought about it, Tai pretty much talked like when she had to much coffee, so they were perfectly matched.  
As Blurr continued to talk, Sam saw Tai taking off her doodle covered shoe...he was about to ask why she was doing that, but than his question was answered when she lopped it at Blurr.

It hit him right in the side of his head with a clunk, causing him to stop his endless talking and to glance over at his charge with a look of indignity and annoyance.

'Would you just get on with it?' Tai said, now sitting Indian style. Sam glanced back over at Blurr with a look of interest before sitting next to Tai on the ground.

'Ohalrightalright...' He flicked her shoe back at her, making sure it didn't hit her in the face. He than proceeded to tell them everything that happened to him since he had arrived on Earth over forty three years ago, including how he met a teenage Robert Witwicky.  


* * *

He landed in Tranquility back in 1966. Luckily he landed in some sort of clearing, which was surrounded by trees and plants of all sorts. He knew there was a species called Humans here on this planet and he didn't wish to cause them harm or alarm in anyway.

He was amazed by all the life forms he encountered in that one small area...and the immense beauty of this strange alien planet.

'ThisiswaydifferentthanCybertron...' He muttered to himself. Not knowing what else to do, he scanned the first vehicle he could see...a 1966 Dodge Dart. Not too bad...and luckily for him, it was a bright blue color. After all, the faster it was, the more he liked it.

That was his motto after all.

But most unfortunately, he wasn't alone on this planet. Little did he know, one of his kind was hiding in wait for him...and he wasn't friendly.

Not wanting to get any humans injured or killed, Blurr made sure to lead the 'con to a large open field. Their fight was intense...missiles flying, lasers going off, the sound of metal hitting metal. Blurr was very fast but this particular 'con was stronger and much bigger.

Not one to give up easily, Blurr fought until his systems couldn't fight anymore. Thinking Blurr was offline, the 'con left him there without even thinking twice to check for any signs of life.

As soon as the 'con was as faraway as he could be...Blurr pushed himself up from the ground, coughing up energon that was clogging his throat pipes.  
He was badly damaged...energon was leaking from what looked like every part of him...he really wished Ratchet or Red Alert or even the clumsy Wheeljack were here to help him but he was alone.

Fighting to stay online, he managed to transform into his car mode, which was badly dented and scratched, and he drove down a stretch of road until his systems finally couldn't take it anymore...he went offline.

When he came too, he was stuck in his car mode...in fact, he felt like he couldn't move at all. That frightened him more than anything...he was Blurr, the fastest bot alive...this couldn't be happening. But than, he realized he was stuck between two very large and heavy piles of scrap metal. Relief flooded through his circuitry, but than he realized he still couldn't move...he tried wiggling but it did nothing.

'Ohfragitall...' He muttered angrily. Giving up, he finally got a look around at where he was. His spark sank.

All he saw were piles and piles of rusty cars...stacked on top of each other, their windshields smashed, and their doors bashed in...some of them were almost completely flat. And of course, he was facing a car compactor.

Had he gone completely offline and he didn't know about it? But what did he do to deserve to end up in the Pit?

Just when all hope for him seemed lost, he than heard two voices...two young, male voices bickering at one another.  
'Why are we in a junkyard Rob?!' One of the voices complained. 'When Dad said 'used car', I'm sure he didn't mean a hunk of overused junk!'

'Now come on Ron, I bet underneath all this stuff is an amazing creation of Chevy or Chrysler or Dodge just waiting to take home and fix up!' The other voice sounded excited.

'Fine but this was your idea, so it's your car...not mine!'

Blurr than saw two humans come into his line of vision...he couldn't believe his optics. 'That'conmust'vehitmycranialunitharderthanIthought...' He thought to himself. He was seeing double, these two humans looked exactly alike.

Could they be twins...just like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? But even they looked different from one another. These humans were almost identical. They both had lightly colored curly hair and the same facial features. The only difference seemed to be there eyes...and their personalities...like Sunny and Sides.

The one on the left looked annoyed and impatient while the one on the right looked excited and very kind.

'Remember Ron, in the words of our Great-great grandfather...'No Sacrifice, no Victory.'

'Yeah, yeah...the old Witwicky motto...I get it...but seriously, why here?'

'Like I said...' The kind one put an arm around the impatient ones shoulders. 'Amazing creations...just waiting to be discovered!'

Blurr had to think fast...faster than he normally did. These humans had to see him! He needed to get out of this place! So with no other option, he blasted his horn...causing the piles of scrap metal to fall off of him.

The two teens jumped and looked around in alarm. 'What the hell was that!?' The impatient asked his voice suddenly higher.

'Well obviously it was a car horn...' The kind one replied with a smirk. The impatient one glared at his brother.

'Well I don't know about you...but I'm getting outta here, smartass...' Than he took off running without waiting for a reply.

'Big baby...' The kind one muttered, rolling his eyes.

Blurr remained hopeful that this human wouldn't run off. 'Pleasedon'tleaveme...pleasestay!' He had begged, but apparently it was out loud. The kind human's eye widened and he leaned forward. 'That's funny...I thought it just talked to me...huh, odd...'

Internally, Blurr winced. _Nice going you slagtard...you just blew it!_ But before he could begin to lose hope completely, the human didn't run away...but came closer.

'Wow...what's a nice ride like you doing in a place like this?' The human asked as he looked him over, noticing all the dents and scratches. 'You got pretty banged up didn't you? No biggie...some good old quality elbow grease and paint, you should be good as new...maybe even better.'

Blurr was so relieved to hear that, that without thinking, turned on his radio and started playing a happy tune.

The human looked slightly taken aback. 'And apparently your wiring is a bit off....' He scratched his head. 'But like I said, no biggie...a friend of mine can help with that.'

He was so busy talking, he had failed to notice a group of very aggressive looking humans approaching him from behind, brandishing some very sharp and deadly looking weapons. Blurr started to panic, whoever these humans were, they were intending to harm this kind human.

'Hey Witlickity...' One of them drawled, smacking a large chain into his other hand.

'It's Witwicky.' The kind human answered back, looking and sounding incredibly annoyed.  
'What do you want Elroy?'

The human glared. 'The names Roy...' The others nodded in agreement with their leader. That strongly reminded Blurr of Megatron and the other decepticons.  
'And you know what I want...I want you to stay away from my girlfriend.'

'I told you before...Rowan and I are just friends.' The kind human started backing up nervously.

'Not for long...' The other humans pulled out some very sharp weapons and started advancing toward the Witwicky boy.

Blurr watched helplessly as the kind human suddenly tripped backwards, rending him helpless. He had to do something...those humans looked ready to kill. 'Comeone...stupidtransformingmechanism...' He than felt it unstuck and than with energy he didn't know he had, transformed into his true form....his huge cannon pulsating.

The humans dropped stop moving. Blurr stepped over the kind human carefully and stood right in front of the aggressive ones.

'Dropyourweaponsorseeyourselfasspacedust...' Luckily, they got the message and took of running, screaming something about an alien invasion.

Blurr than transformed his cannon back into his arm and turned to the kind human, who had gotten up from the ground...he looked nervous and scared...but he didn't look like he was going to run.

Blurr than kneeled down with a hiss of discomfort from his hydraulics and gazed at the human with nervous optics. 'Pleasedonotbealarmed...' He said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. 'Areyouinjured?'

The boy shook his head as he continued to stare up at the giant robot. 'Who...what are you?' The human stuttered, walking closer to Blurr.

'I'manautomisroboticorganismfromtheplanetCybertron...mynameisBlurr.' Hopefully the human understood him.

The human gave him a look of confusion but than understanding dawned on his face.  
'Your name is Blurr...that's a cool name...my names Robert Samuel Witwicky...but everyone calls me Rob...'

'It's...it'sreallynice...tomeetyou...Rob.' Blurr could feel himself getting weaker and weaker.

'Are you alright?' Rob asked, placing his hand on Blurr's big metal arm.

'I...needtorecharge...pleasedon'tleavemeheretorust...' Blurr begged the worried human, his form shaking. He hated showing than folded back into the Dart, he heard approaching humans closing in.

'I won't leave you Blurr.' Rob Witwicky promised. 'I'll take care of you.'

Than everything went black.

He didn't know how long he was in stasis lock but when he came too he was no longer in that horrible place...but in a warm, comfortable building which smelled like motor oil and metal. His two favorite smells...it reminded him of home.

Than he noticed all the pain he was in earlier...was gone...completely gone.

After looking around, he saw Robert Witwicky, recharging in a chair. He sounded like he was muttering to himself.

'RobertWitwicky?' He asked

The young human jerked awake and looked around.

'Huh...who dat...what?' He glanced over at Blurr with sleep filled eyes and rubbed at them.  
'Oh finally...you're awake!' He got up, made sure that none of his family was anywhere near his garage...they were all out from the looks of it...and walked over to the Dart's side. 'I was getting worried...you've been out for a while.'

'Howlong?' Blurr asked in alarm.

'About two months...but don't worry, I fixed you up!' Rob looked very pleased with himself. 'You're as good as new!'

'Isthisbuildingbigenoughformetotransformin?' He asked, he really wanted to get a look at himself.

'Uhh...possibly, but you might want to squat...'

Blurr than transformed into his original form, being careful to do what the human told him to do. Rob whistled in astonishment.

'That is just neato-keen...every time...' He murmured with an awestruck look.

Blurr looked himself over and couldn't believe his optics...this human had completely repaired him and had even given him a new paintjob...the same bright electric blue he was before. 'ThankyouRobertWitwicky.' He said with appreciation.

'Please call me Rob...' Rob said with a laugh 'And no problem, it's the least I can do...you know, I never got to thank you for saving my life back there...those guys haven't come near me since...and his girlfriend dumped him and is with me now...so thank you double time.'

Blurr's faceplates stretched into a smile.

'Youaremostwelcomemyfriend...' He held out a large, metal digit to his new human friend. Rob reached up and shook it with a laugh. It was than he knew he made the right decision to go to the junkyard.  
It was the beginning a beautiful, and long lasting friendship.

* * *

Blurr and Robert Witwicky became almost inseparable after that fateful day. Blurr was there when he graduated high school, when he graduated college, when he landed that amazing new job managing a auto dealership...and he was even there the day his human finally asked his long time girlfriend to be his bondmate, or wife, as the humans called it.

Her name was Rowan Tatyana Murphy...and she was very beautiful by human standards; petite and fit, with long dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

At first Blurr was worried that Rob would choose her over him if she didn't accept him, but luckily, she did. In fact, she thought he was 'magnificent'.

The day of the wedding, Blurr had managed to watch the beautiful affair from behind a thick brush of trees, he couldn't help but smile proudly.  
They both looked so happy and in love with one another that the sight would've even melted Ironhides spark...Blurr chuckled at the thought of the gruff weapons specialist sniffling and wiping his optics with a giant handkerchief.

Rob looked up discreetly in his direction and gave him a smile...Blurr returned it along with a thumbs up.

Rob's twin brother, Ron and his new wife, Judy, stood by them completely unaware that a giant, alien robot was watching in secret...luckily, Rob did not tell Ron about Blurr, which was a huge relief.

But what was really fascinating was when Rob and Rowan announced that they were expecting.

Blurr tilted his head in immense confusion. 'Whatorwhoareyouexpecting?' He asked. 'Companyorsomething?'

They both laughed and explained what they really meant. Blurr than understood...Rowan was what humans called pregnant.

Now him being a autobot, he knew of sparklings and how they were created...they were built and than the 'parental unit' would program the spark. But with humans it was a different story completely...the baby grew inside of the mother's stomach. It really was fascinating to say the least.

Blurr couldn't even remember the last sparkling he had come in contact with...except fot Bumblebee. But he knew by now that the young mech was now one of the best scouts the Autobot's has seen in vorns.

So all in all, he was very excited for his human friends.

Over the next few months, Blurr watched with fascination as Rowan's middle got rounder and rounder. What he didn't understand was...How did the baby get in there? When he asked her how it did get in there...she just blushed and said she'd tell him when he was older.

That just confused him even more.

Whenever Rob was in the garage, giving him a wash...all he would talk about was how he hoped he would be a good daddy and how he hoped for a boy...and how Rowan hoped for a girl. Or both. He also mentioned that his brother, Ron, and his wife just had a little boy, who they named Samuel James.

Blurr would only chuckle as he sat by and listened.

But as the big due date approached, Rowan started getting sick...she insisted she was fine, it was just stress but both Rob and Blurr couldn't help but worry about her. And their worry was not in vain...Rob had carpooled to work with a friend of his so Blurr could keep an eye on her.

Blurr watched as she entered the kitchen...than she fell over, a puddle of water surrounding her. He gasped out and quickly used his networking to dial 911...hoping to Primus it wasn't to late.

He than called Rob and told him that he was on his way. He watched as the ambulance came and loaded her up so quickly, it would've impressed Ratchet.

After the ambulance peeled away, he sped off quickly to go pick up Rob...he was very happy for his immense speed.  
But by the time, they had arrived at the hospital...it was too late. Rowan had passed away during an emergency c-section...if they didn't, they would've lost them both...the baby and Rowan. So while Rowan was still conscious, she picked that they save the baby...so it could have a life.

If Blurr was in his true form...he would most definitely have energon tears leaking from both of his optics.

With his excellent vision, he saw Rob kneeling on the floor...and by the shaking of his shoulders, he was sobbing. All Blurr wanted to do was comfort his human friend...but he couldn't at this point in time.

But what about the baby? Was it alright?

But than to Blurr's immense relief, he saw a doctor kneel down by him and tell him that the baby had survived.

It was a beautiful baby girl.

A look of relief and joy crossed over Rob's face as he stood shakily to go see his baby daughter.

Than all Blurr could do was wait out in the parking lot...somewhat impatiently. He was sparkbroken over the loss of Rowan, but he had to be strong for Rob...he was his guardian, it was his job.

But he couldn't help but worry over the baby girl...he hoped for Rob's sake she would be ok.  
Fate seemed to be on there side however...the baby was perfectly healthy. Rob and Blurr couldn't have been more relieved.

After two more weeks in the hospital, they were able to take her home. It felt weird to go back to the house, knowing Rowan won't be there.

But they had to move on past the grief and think that if she hadn't made her selfless decision, the baby wouldn't have lived.

So she had not died in vain.

Robert Witwicky and Blurr drove to spot over looking the city...Rob sitting on Blurr's knee, cradling his two week old daughter, who was wrapped up in the pink blanket that Rowan had made for her.

Blurr, who was in robot form, gazed down at the human sparkling with amazement and compassion.

She was beautiful...but she was so tiny and fragile.

'Rob...youdon'tblameherforRowan'sofflining, doyou?' He asked fearfully. He had heard about how some human father's who had lost their wives during childbirth end up hating the helpless sparkling.

'No! Of course not...I vowed to be a good daddy...I just wish my wife was here...I miss her so much, but she wouldn't want me to blame our baby.' He said, gently stroking the baby's cheek. 'It wasn't her fault.'

Blurr's large form visibly relaxed.

'That'sahugereliefRob...andIhopeyouknowIwillhelpyouraiseher...' He once again gazed down at the small human girl. Than with amazing gentleness, he took the very tiny hand in his large metal one...watching as the tiny fingers squeezed the digit with amazing strength. Her hand was very soft and warm against his rough battle worn fingers. Than the baby girl opened her amazing blue eyes and stared up at the giant robot...she than cooed up at him.

He felt his spark swell at the sight and sound of her.

'What is her designation?' He than asked softly, still holding the tiny hand with his finger.

Rob smiled before giving his baby daughter a kiss on her soft hair...he had picked a special name for her.

'Tatyana...Tatyana Topaz Witwicky.'

* * *

Whew! Done and done!

That was longer than I thought it would be!

But here you go!

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Well here it is folks...the long awaited Part deuce!

I hope everyone is still enjoying this story, because it is fun as hell writing this out! When I saw the new trailer...I just about had a heart attack...I was like...'Holy S***!!' Okay so Hopefully I didn't make Blurr to human like...but I could see him acting like this for some reason.  
A lot of chapters will be coming over the next few months after that, I'll you what!

Get your tissues out...this may be a bit sad.

This chapter is dedicated to my mom, who I lost recently and unexpectedly. Hopefully I'll see her again someday...I hope so.

I miss her more and more everyday...and will for the rest of my life. I cried while writing this chapter...because my mom was best friend hence why Tai and her dad are best friends. I also am bringing in a familiar character who I really adored in the first movie...If anyone can guess who he is...they gets a cookie! And energon cookie made with love!

Okay I'll shut up now!

Anyway...I own nothing but Tai and her dad.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The beginning. Part 2  


* * *

Over the years, Blurr watched with awe and pride as little Tatyana grew from a small, helpless sparkling into a happy and very active youngling.

It was remarkable at how much she looked like Rowan and Rob combined...she had her mother's hair color while she had her father's nose...but her eyes were all her own. They were a blazing ice blue color that seemed...different. But they were very beautiful.

And she had a very similar personality to her 'cousin', young Samuel. She was very spunky, bubbly, sweet, very funny, and giggly...and she bonded instantly with Blurr.

Whenever Rob worked late or when his brother and his wife couldn't watch her, Blurr would using his holoform projection of a human he scanned a while back. They always had so much fun...playing games that Blurr himself was familiar with like hide and seek.

Since he could sense body heat...he always found her. But she was very good at hiding from view. He was strongly reminded of youngling Bumblebee whenever they played that game. If she was Cybertronian, she would most definitely have been an amazing scout or spy.

Little Tatyana was only two the first time she watched him transform into his robot form. Any normal child would've been terrified at the sight of a huge robot...but not her. She had just giggled and reached up for him with her tiny arms. Rob had just laughed and gently deposited his little daughter, his whole world, into Blurr's large metal hand. That act alone made him realize that this human trusted him more than he did already....and that made his spark glow. He stared at the little girl in his hand...she stared right back at him. Than she stood up slowly and reached up with her small arms again.

He brought her close to his face to see what she would do...what she did made his spark melt.

She hugged his noseplate tightly; her small, warm cheek pressed against his own much larger one.

Blurr's optics widened...he had never been hugged by such a small being before. He knew if Sunstreaker were here...he never would've let the small human come near him. But he wasn't Sunny...and even if he was here, he would tell him to 'Slag off!', he was enjoying this very much. Rob and Tatyana were his priority now and that was the end of it.

He than swore to protect Rob's little girl from all the dangers in the world.

He would sit in the driveway of Ron and Judy Witwickys' house when Rob and Tai would go visit almost every weekend, and watch her play in the yard with her cousin Samuel. They seemed to enjoy this game called Space Robots...and to Blurr's immense amusement and pride, she would refer to herself as Blurr. He found that cute on so many levels.

When little Samuel would go inside to get some snacks for them, Tatyana would skip over to him and tell him that she loved him and than she would hug his front. He had to stop himself from jumping on his wheels. But he would flash his headlights on and off happily.

Life was just getting better and better for the Intelligence officer.

But like all good things...it didn't last long.

It was a rainy Saturday morning, Blurr and Rob had decided to take Tatyana to a music shop in the neighboring city. She was already playing her father's guitar and singing all the time...so it just seemed to be perfect. It was supposed to be a celebratory occasion; Tatyana received perfect grades on her school report...all A's. Rob and Blurr couldn't have been more proud.

She was always exceptionally smart and gifted for her age. Her teacher even suggested she move up a couple of grades when she saw her doing algebra on her coloring sheet.

'Daddy...could you ask Blurr to turn it up?' Her little voice asked sweetly.

Rob chuckled. 'Why don't you ask him yourself, sweetie?'

Tatyana only giggled. 'Blurr?' She asked again in her sweet voice.

'Yessweetheart?' His voice crackled through the radio. What else was extraordinary about Tatyana is that she understood all he was saying...it took Rob a good few years for him to pick up on how fast he could talk.

'Could you turn the music up please?' She knew he could see her, and for good measure, she smiled.

Primus, not even Ironhide could say No to that smile! Like he was going to say no anyway.

'Ofcourselittlelady!' The music got a little bit louder, but not to loud.

She giggled happily, and clapped her feet together in beat with the song playing.

Rob smiled at his daughter and turned back to face the road.

Blurr kept driving along the remote stretch of highway. They had about twenty miles to go and he hummed along in relaxation.

But the relaxation didn't last long...Rob happened to look in the rearview mirror and saw they were being followed by a black van of some sort.

'Blurr...we have company!' Rob didn't want to sound too nervous, he didn't want Tatyana to get scared.

'Ohslag!' Blurr cursed...it was the same 'Con that had attacked him that one day all those human years ago.

'Rob,Ineedyoutostaycalm..I'mgoingtoletyououtandIwantyoutogetTatyanaandfindsomeplacesafe.'

The human nodded, a frightened look on his face. The little girl was getting nervous.

'Daddy...why is Blurr stopping?'

The sound of her frightened voice nearly shattered Blurr's spark. There was no way in the Pit that he would let this 'Con harm either of them.  
'It's going to be alright sweetie.' Rob reassured his frightened daughter as he got out. He quickly opened the back car door and unbuckled her seatbelt.

He scooped her up and held her tightly, as he backed away.

Blurr than transformed and stood in front of his human friends in a defensive stance. The 'con than transformed...Blurr heard Tatyana whimper at the sight of him, he was quite frightening. He had found a new vehicle mode, which made him bigger and stronger. His new paint job was as black as the night and it made him look like the human crypt keeper.

His blood red visor was designed into a permanent evil glare, and it felt like he could see right into your processor.  
And the fact that he could read brainwaves was never good.

'Hello again Special agent Blurr...still online I see.' His monotone, computerized voice sent chills down his frame. It was known that Soundwave had no remorse for the lives he took...be they human or Autobot or even Decepticon. He was one of Megatron's most ruthless soldiers.

'Whatdoyouwant,Soundwave?' He growled out, brandishing his cannon and aiming it at him.

'I am here to finish what I should've finished that day...it was not smart of me to just leave you there...online.' Soundwave said maliciously.

'But I never thought a mere human would be able to repair you so well...' He glared hatefully at the two humans...particularly Rob.

Blurr looked back at them as well.

Rob was holding Tatyana tightly, glaring back at Soundwave as though he was daring him to try to hurt him or his daughter. Tatyana was whimpering and crying, her face buried deep in her father's neck.

'YouwillnotharmthemSoundwave!' Blurr charged up his cannon, his blue optics darkening in rage and hatred at the 'con.

Soundwave laughed a bone chilling computerized laugh. 'You're human friend thinks he can get away...I'm afraid he is mistaken...'

Blurr's optics widened in horror as he once again turned to Rob and his little Tatyana. Why were they still there?!

'Rob,Tatyana...Getoutofherenow!' He yelled as Soundwave started charging over.

Rob placed his daughter down and they took of running...but Tatyana kept looking back at him, yanking her hand out of her fathers.

'Blurr!' She had big tears streaming down her face.

'Tatyana...don't look back! Come on!' Rob grabbed her and took off running again as Soundwave finally barreled into Blurr with damaging force.

But he refused to let him win...not this time. 'Humans are worthless...they do not deserve life.' Soundwave said with malice, pushing against Blurr.

Blurr than remembered what Optimus would always say whenever situations like this came to be.  
'Theydeservetochoseforthemselves...theydeservelifewaymorethanyou!' Both of the mighty beings were pushing against one another, fighting for dominance.

Over the years, Blurr had become much stronger, thanks to Rob excessive care and maintenance. Soundwave looked like he was surprised at the Autobot's new found strength. But he had other ways of weakening his opponents.

'The little Femme...your spark has gone disgustingly soft...you let that little bag of flesh crawl all over you.' He was mocking him, making him angry.

And it was working.

'She does not deserve to live...like her mother.'

At that, Blurr saw red. No one insults Tatyana or Rowan's memory...or threaten them in any way.  
With a sudden jolt of incredible strength, he than threw Soundwave backwards violently, sending him flying into a huge tree, no doubt causing damage to both the tree and the Con.

He than powered up his cannon and shot multiple times in the spot where he landed, and just for good measure, he shot two powerful missiles as well.

For the next few minutes, everything went completely black as smoke billowed from the crater that he had created.

'Youwillnottouchthem...' He muttered, aiming his cannon at the large hole in the ground as he walked forward with caution.

Not sensing an energy signal, he retransformed his cannon into his arm and proceeded to go find Rob and Tatyana

He barely walked twenty feet away when suddenly a barrage of gunfire rained upon his back, sending him to his knees...the pain was burning but he didn't scream. He refused to show weakness to the likes of Soundwave. He couldn't risk using his incredible speed; the bullets would stray off and probably hit someone like an innocent driver or worse, Tatyana or Rob.

'Blurr!' His optics widened in terror...He knew that voice! There was little Tatyana, running as fast as her small legs could carry her towards him. Soundwave had stopped shooting at Blurr and glared at the small human girl before smiling evilly at the fallen, injured Autobot and taking aim at her.

A large beam of red energy blasted from his blaster and started heading towards the human child.  
Blurr tried to get up but found that the bullets from Soundwave gun caused him damage...he was weak but he couldn't let his little girl die.

Tatyana had stopped running and stared on as the death ray came straight towards her...her blue eyes widened in fear. She than closed them, as though she was accepting her fate...a few tears escaping from her closed lids.

But death never came for the small girl.

Robert Witwicky had come running and without a second's hesitation, pushed his daughter out of harms way. But with a major price.  
Blurr's spark plummeted and he felt sick to his fuel tanks. _NO! Nopleaseno!'_

The beam hit Rob square in the chest, which sent him flying backwards onto the hard, dirt ground.

Tatyana's eyes were wide with fear as she watched what happened. Rob landed on his side, his face frozen in a look of immense shock. Than he just laid there, gasping in pain, facing Blurr and Tatyana...who walked over to him slowly.

'Blurr...' He choked out. Blurr kneeled down next to his dying friend.

'Rob...holdon...please.'

Rob gave his old friend a pained smile...his face was getting paler and paler by the minute by the minute. He didn't look like he would last long.

'Sorry...can't make it this time...' He than coughed, a deep guttural cough, dark red blood splattering the grass, staining it red.

Blurr's optics widened, his friends life force was depleting rapidly...but he knew he was beyond any help. Even with his super fast speed, there was no way he would be able to get him to a hospital anytime soon. How he was surviving this long was nothing short of miraculous.

'Daddy...' Tatyana's small voice whimpered fearfully.

Rob smiled at his daughter as best as he could and placed his large, blood stained hand on her small cheek.  
'My little Tai-dye...you need to be a brave...little soldier...and take care of Blurr and your Uncle Ron for me.'

Tatyana was sobbing brokenly now as she held his hand to her face, hoping that if she held on, he would stay alive.

'Daddy...don't leave me...'

'Sh...don't cry...make sure to tell...your uncle...not to worry about the twenty dollars he owes me...also...to see him later.' He smiled than turned his look to his autobot friend.

By this time, Blurr felt oily energon tears running down his faceplate...this was killing him. 'Rob...I'msosorry, I failedyou...'

Rob shook his head, coughing again. 'Look after Tatyana...' He let out a gasping breath, blood coating his once white teeth.  
'Goodbye my...friend...my..brother.' Than with one last gasping breath...he was gone.

Blurr had seen death before...countless times. But nothing like this...he was just gone...raw and gone. Humans were incredibly delicate creatures.  
He now knew what true grief really was...this was even more painful than losing any mech comrades.

He felt his fists clench..he slowly turned to Soundwave, his optics darkening so much that they looked black instead of blue.

'Such a pitiful species.' He said, acting like he was doing Blurr of favor by killing Rob. 'Off lined with one hit...pathetic.'

That enraged the grieving Autobot more than ever...how dare he insult Rob like that?

But before Blurr could even make a move, Tatyana was way ahead of him. With a scream of rage which seemed very unfitting for such a young child, she ran towards Soundwave and started beating his large foot with her tiny fists.

With a look of annoyance, Soundwave flicked the small girl away like an insect...his finger hitting her delicate arm. Her screams of fear and pain echoed still in Blurr's audio receptors as she landed at the bottom of a hill, smacking her head on the hard ground.

That was the final straw for Blurr.

'You'regoingtoregretthat,Soundwave.' He growled, charging up his cannon once again.

'This is why you could not offline me before...your spark is too soft.' The decepticon spat.  
'Autobot's inferior...Decepticons superior.'  
He than started laughing that monotonous laugh.

Blurr lost it than...powering up his cannon for the final time, he sent a very powerful beam of plasma energy toward the evil 'Con.

It hit him in the same spot where Rob got shot...dead center in the chest. His laughter stopped and his blood red optics widened in shock and surprise.

He hit the ground with tremendous force, causing what felt like a small earthquake.

'Not Possible...' He choked out in shock.

'You'renotassuperiorasyouthought...' Blurr walked over to the fallen mech and looked down at him with disdain. 'Icouldoffineyoucompletely...butIwon't...I'lljustleaveyoutosufferalone..likeyoudidwith me...let'sseehowyoulikeit...'

This was very out of character for him and he knew it...he also knew that if Optimus Prime himself were in this situation, he would've done the same thing.

He walked back over to where his fallen human friend was laying. Like he said before, he had seen a lot of death in his days...lost many a comrade ever since this cursed War started. But nothing was as painful compared to this....gazing down at a pale, lifeless shell of his earlier laughing, rosy cheeked friend...it made him feel very sick.

He kneeled down by him. With his large metal hand, he gently turned him over onto his back.

What he saw made his spark shatter even more than it was...Rob's eyes were wide open but there was no life in them, no sparkle...just complete blankness. The bright green of his eyes were dull as they stared at the clouds above but not seeing them.  
Blurr couldn't take it anymore.

With amazing gentleness and care, he gently closed Rob's eyes and mouth, along with folding his cold hands upon his unmoving chest.  
'I'msosorryIletthishappen,Rob...' He choked out. 'ButIwillkeepmypromise...Iwilllookafteryourdaughter...'

His optics widened again. Tatyana! Wasn't she injured earlier? How could he have forgotten?!

With one last glance at Rob...he ran back to where the offline con was and looked around in a panicked frenzy.

_StaycalmBlurr..staycalm...shecan'thavelandedfar..._ He made sure to be careful where he stepped as he went to look for her in the direction he remembered where she was flicked away.

'Tatyana!' He called out, using his audio receptors to pick up the faintest of sounds. A small whimpering noise reached them, and he turned around. He spotted her, laying face first on the ground by a huge tree...the rain falling upon her, soaking through her clothes.

'No...No!' He was by her in two steps. He than knelt down by the small child who he considered what could only be described as a 'little sister'.

'PleaseTatyana...pleasestillbeonline...Ican'tloseyoutoo.' He begged.  
He than leaned over until his head was close to her smaller one.

'Pleasebeokay...' He whispered very softly. 'Pleasedon'tleaveme...' He than started stroking her small back carefully and gently...besides Rob, Tatyana was one of the main reasons he stayed on this planet.

Everything the small girl did...everything she had...her smile whenever he would tell her stories of Cybertron and her greatest leaders...her laugh whenever he would turn on his holoform and play soccer with her...it would make his day brighter.

He than gently scooped her small, limp body into his hand and brought her close to his face, as he walked back up the hill to where Robs' body lay. She was breathing and her heart rate was normal...but she wasn't moving. Blood from the wound on her forehead had now run down her face and onto her dark green shirt, and the knees of her denim overalls were torn and she was covered in mud.

He than noticed her arm was bent in a terrible angle, which looked horribly painful.

'Tatyana...' He said in a whisper, his usual fast tone voice seemed slow and foreign to him. 'Pleasewakup...please.'  
He than held her to his cheekplate gently.

He didn't know how long he stood there holding her but he didn't care...he had turned off his optics so he didn't have to look at Rob's still body lying at his feet.  
Than he felt something small and warm touch him under his optic...he turned them back on and stared over at the little girl.

'Tatyana?' He asked hopefully, moving his hand away from his face to get a good look at her. She opened her bright silver, blue eyes and looked into his optics.

'Blurr...' She squeaked out in a pain filled voice. 'I knew...I knew you'd save me...'

Blurr smiled at his small charge tenderly. 'Ofcourse...I promisedIwouldprotectyou.'  
He gently stroked her small cheek with his large, metal thumb. She leaned into the comforting touch before letting out a pain filled yelp when he accidently brushed her badly broken arm.

'Ohsweetheart...I'msorry.' Blurr cooed to her soothingly. _Stupid...sheneedsmedicalattention._

'I want my Daddy!' She than wailed brokenly, her small hand clutching his thumb. His optic ridges drooped sadly.

He could only just imagine how painful this was for her. He felt selfish for thinking Rob's death hit him the hardest...she was only eight human years old. That's way to young to be parentless.  
His spark was breaking even more the child...what was going to happen to her now?

As he was comforting her, he heard something in the distance...police sirens.

'Canyoustandsweetie?' He asked the injured girl. When she nodded, he gently placed her on the ground, making sure she was steady on her feet. He than folded into the Dart form, and opened the back door for her. It was getting cold and she was shivering as she climbed in and curled up into the warm leather interior.

He sighed. How was he going to explain this to her?  
'Sweetheart...Ithinkit'sbestifyougowiththepolice.'

Tatyana looked up in alarm. 'No!' She said loudly. 'I wanna stay with you..you're my big brother!' Than with her good arm, she hugged the seat tightly.  
'Iwantyoutooaswell...butyouneedahumanparenttolookafteryou.' He tried to reason with the distraught child. 'Ican'tproperlylookafteryou...youmustunderstand.' Tatyana than started crying softly.

'ButIwillstilllookafteryou...insecret.' That statement alone seemed to pacify the crying girl...she probably thought she was never going to see him again.

As he continued to comfort her as best he could in his vehicle mode, two police cruisers, a fire engine, and a few ambulances pulled up.  
'Doyouunderstandsweetie?' Blurr whispered hurriedly and brokenly to her. Tatyana nodded, rubbing her face into the seat to dry her tears.

Blurr than turned his attention to the two police men who were standing on either side of Rob's body. One of them was tall and muscular with dark skin and a bald head, while the other one looked like a rookie...he had light hair and a pale complexion.

'Holy shit!' The rookie exclaimed. 'What happened to him?'

Tatyana covered her ears tightly and whimpered...she didn't want to hear about her father's body or what it looked like now. She curled up in a tight ball and closed her eyes tightly.

'I don't know...I've never seen a bullet wound like this before.' The dark skinned one said, kneeling down to get a better look.

'What could have done this....fifty caliber?'

'No way...the entrance wound is the same size as the exit wound...'

The two officers continued to talk to each other, each trying to figure out what could have possibly done this, while the paramedics brought a stretcher over.

Blurr made sure Tatyana was still laying in his back seat while they covered up Rob's body with a white sheet. They than lifted him onto the stretcher and took him to the ambulance.

'Now the question is, why would someone kill him?' The older cop asked the Rookie.

'Robbery gone wrong?' He suggested.

'No, he still had his wallet on him...speaking of which, may I see it?' He asked pulling on a pair of white sanitary gloves. One of the paramedics brought it over and handed it to him.

'Now to find out who our victim is...' He muttered searching through the wallet.

Blurr was watching with annoyance as they went through what he felt was Rob's personal property. But he knew these officers were just doing their jobs.

After a couple of minutes, he found Rob's drivers license and got a look at it.

'Got a name...Robert Samuel Wit...Witwicky...interesting last name...'

'Any family...?' The rookie asked.

The older one nodded as he looked through the pictures that were in the wallet.

'Look's like he was a twin...' He shook his head. 'Poor guy...'

He than saw what looked like Tatyana's second grade picture.

'And he was a father...' The officer shook his head sadly. 'Hopefully she wasn't with him...'

At that, Blurr had to get their attention...he knew he could probably get to the hospital himself...but he thought it was best if the human's took her...so he did what he did at the junkyard. He honked his horn.  
The cops and paramedics all jumped and stared at the bright blue car.

The rookie pulled out his gun and pointed it at the car, his hand shaking. 'What was that? How did it do that?!' He turned to his superior, with gun still in hand.

'Don't point that at me!' The older cop yelled in alarm. 'Calm down...the wiring in the car must be off...let's go check it out!'

Blurr whirred in pride and than turned his attention to the injured child, still curled on his back seat.  
'Don'tworryTatyana, everything'sgoingtobealright...' He soothed her, hoping she would listen.

Little Tatyana nodded slowly...but she still didn't look very happy.

The officers reached the Dart and peeked inside...they both looked extremely impressed with the car's condition, not knowing they were examining a giant robot.

'Wow...a Dodge Dart!' The rookie side with an extremely impressed tone. 'A really nice one! Perfect condition and everything!'

Blurr felt a sense of self pride at his words.

The older black cop nodded with an equally impressed look on his face. 'No kidding...Mister Witwicky really loved his c...' Before he could finish his statement, he spotted Tatyana curled up in the back seat.

'Stan...! There's a little girl in there!' He exclaimed in shock. 'It must be his daughter...ah man...she must've witnessed the whole thing...'

Blurr would've sighed with relief if he could. _She'llbealrightnow...Ihope._

The older officer opened the door, which Blurr unlocked discreetly, and kneeled down so he was level with the small girl.

'Hey...' He said in a soothing voice. 'What's your name?'

She didn't answer; she just tightened her grip on the leather seat. The officers looked at each other in curiosity before the older one tried talking to her again.

'My name is Officer Robert Epps...could you tell us what happened here? Did you see anything?'

Tatyana just started crying again, curling up so tightly, her knees were under her chin.

'Okay okay...its okay now...you don't have to tell us now...'

He carefully reached inside and placed his large hand on her back.

Blurr watched with immense sadness and regret. He didn't want her to go...but he knew this was for the best. As much as it broke his spark, she needed a human to look after her. There was only so much a holoform could do.

After a couple of minutes, Tatyana began to trust this officer. She than sat up with his help, and wrapped her tiny arms around his thick neck.

Epps held the frightened child close and rubbed her back. 'It's okay now...it's okay...shh..'

'Sir, her arm is broken pretty badly...' The rookie pointed out in a soft voice.

As the officers walked away, Blurr felt like his spark was being torn out by Megatron himself. Even though he was going to follow her wherever she went, it wouldn't be the same.

The small stared at him over the officer's broad shoulder with sad broken eyes, she than waved good-bye slowly.

Blurr whirred his engine in response, before blinking his headlights in a secret message that she seemed to understand.

_We'll be together again someday...I'll be around if you need me...just watch for me my little soldier._

That made Tatyana smile a real smile and it also made a glimmer of hope appear in her silver blue eyes. With a small contented sigh, she settled her head on Officer Epps shoulder as he took her to a ambulance to be examined.

Blurr waited until the vehicles started moving, and after making sure to turn on his holoform...he followed them to the hospital.

He would keep his promise to Rob...and he would keep his promise to Tatyana.

And nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

Whew! That took forever!

End of Part 2!

Now I can get back to present day!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Back to present time!

Woot!

Anywho...thank you all very much for all the nice reviews regarding my mother. It made me feel so much better.  
So in this chapter, Tai is sad but she will be back to her funny self...I promise!

This chapter is for Someonewayoverhyper! xD She is always giving me ideas!  
Anyway...onward!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Everything is perfectly normal...well, as normal as it can be.  


* * *

After Blurr had finished his story, a whole series of emotions passed through the other mechs and Sam; Shock, sadness, amusement, care, but most of all sympathy for the girl.

Sam just sat there next to his cousin, his mouth opened slightly in shock. Apparently, he didn't know all that happened...but all he heard was what his dad knew, which wasn't a whole lot to begin with. That was a horrible day...he had just got home from school. When he walked into the house, he saw his dad and mom were in the living room and that his dad was crying.

That was never a good sign...and it alarmed him.

After asking what was going on...his father and mother sat him down and told him the bad news. His Uncle Rob was killed in a robbery gone wrong and Tatyana was in the hospital. His heart sank that day...it felt like someone ripped it out, threw it on the floor and did a Mexican hat dance on top of it.

They rushed to the hospital to see Tatyana...shockingly, the only injuries to her were several cuts, bruises, and a shattered arm.

She immediately reached for Ron, who without hesitation gathered his niece in his arms and hugged her tightly while Judy stroked the girl's dirty ponytail. Sam just climbed up onto the hospital bed with the help of a chair and sat there with her. Being eight years old at the time, he didn't really know what to do.

Sam glanced over at his cousin. She had become very silent during Blurr's explanation, and Sam didn't blame her. She just sat there still Indian style, stroking Psyche's head absentmindedly.  
'Hey...' He said to her, scooting closer.

She didn't look up. She didn't want to admit it but the story really got to her. She really missed her dad...he was her best friend. He became both her mother and her father after her mother died. From the stories he told her, right when she died...she turned into a guardian angel. Because of her selfless act to give her own life up for her daughter, she already had wings on her way over the rainbow to Heaven.

That always made her smile whenever she started blaming herself for her passing. No matter how many times her Dad said it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help but feel like it was.

The only other person...besides Sam and her Dad...who really understood her was Blurr.

When she first saw Blurr, it was instant love and friendship. If she remembered correctly, she was only a baby when she first saw him in his true form. She loved him like a brother. A big metal, transforming into a car brother. In the ten years she was in foster care, she went through several different homes, several different schools, several different states...several different families. She had become attached to every single one of them...especially the Millers. They're the ones who gave her Psyche as a birthday present.

She reminded herself to call them when she got herself settled in...She did promised Eva and Lucy she would.

But no matter where she went, Blurr was always there. He would stand guard in his Dart form and watch over her as she slept.

However, she had a dark secret...she still had nightmares, horrible nightmares of that day. All she saw were those evil blood red optics staring right through her. Than the red beam going through her fathers chest as he pushed her out of the way.

Luckily she was really good at hiding her pain...but Blurr saw right through her. At night, she would sneak out of her recent foster family's house and try to find him. He was always there in the trees...she would run to him and he would scoop her up in his big hands and hold her close to his cheek plate as she cried.

'Tai-dye...are you okay?' Sam asked her, placing a hand on her back. She nodded but the tears dripping onto her leg clearly gave the real answer. Sam sighed, his cousin was so stubborn. She always thought she had to be tough, but she didn't need to be...not in front of him or the mechs anyway.

'Tatyana...are you alright?' Optimus than asked, kneeling down in front of the humans with a look of concern.

This time, Tai did look up. Sam's suspicions were correct. She wasn't okay. She had big, gushing tears pouring down her face. When she looked up into the gentle optics of Optimus Prime, she shook her head and than laid her head in Sam's lap while covering her face, sobbing openly now.  
Sam had seen this maybe once...she was about fourteen or fifteen the last time she cried like this.

It broke his heart to see his usually cheerful, sarcastic cousin in this state.

So he did what he did the last time...he stroked the hair out of her face and held her hand. She just cried harder, her sobs echoing around the clearing. He looked up towards the mechs. They were all staring at the sobbing girl with sad optics, Jazz looked like he wanted to just hold her and comfort her but he held back. Blurr on the other hand was by a cherry blossom tree a few yards away. Not wanting to know what he was doing, Sam went back to comforting his distraught cousin who he considered his sister.

Optimus stepped forward. His own spark broke at the sight of the crying human, who just a moment ago was cheerful and silly. So with his larger hand and with Sam's help, he scooped up the sobbing human teenager and brought her up to his face.

'It's alright now, Tatyana...you have suffered many hardships and trials in your short life...but from what I have seen, you have grown into a beautiful and unique young woman. I'm sure if your father were here, he would be very proud.' He said with a very kind smile on his faceplates.

At his words, Tai stopped crying and looked up at him as he than placed her down carefully next to Sam. She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes with her shirt, which made Jazz's optics glance at her toned stomach and at the diamond in her naval.

Ironhide saw what he was looking at and smacked him in the back of the head with a loud a clang.

'Ow...What was that for!?' He exclaimed, rubbing his head.

'Sorry...thought I saw an insect.' The gruff mech shrugged.

Tai laughed at the two goofy robots and glanced back at Optimus, who was pinching the bridge of his noseplate in annoyance.  
'Thanks O.P.' She said with her usual cheeky grin. 'That meant a lot.'

Sam wasn't even going to ask how she knew his name, Blurr probably told her all about him.

Optimus raised an optic ridge at the name she called him, while his comrades tried not to laugh...especially Jazz and Bumblebee.

'Hey we got a new nickname for Optimus now...I'm so happy!' Jazz exclaimed gleefully, wanting more than anything to hear Tai's laugh again.

Of course it worked.  
Tai and Sam both started laughing as Optimus glared over at his first lieutenant.

Blurr had now come back from the tree, holding something behind his back. He had a compassionate smile on his faceplates for his charge, or his 'little sister'.

She smiled back up at her guardian as she got up from the ground, brushing the dirt off of her pants. As she did that, Blurr reached down and gently placed a cherry blossom in her hair, behind her ear. She started slightly but after feeling the flower in her hair, she smiled.

'Thanks Blurr.' She said all the despair from earlier gone from her eyes.

'You'rewelcome.' He than gently tapped her under the chin, much like a big brother would do to his little sister.

Sam and Bumblebee glanced at each other, both of them smiling.

Blurr than stood to his full height as Tai turned back to Sam, and helped him up.

Optimus than turned to his old comrade with a proud look.  
'You really care about her don't you?' He asked, watching as Psyche went over to Ratchet and stood up in interest, placing her huge front paws on his leg. Tai was laughing at the sight and walked over to Ratchet and handed him what looked like a bright pink ball that she got out of the many boxes strewn around the ground.

Ratchet took it in between his large fingers with interest and seeming to know what to do...tossed it. Psyche took up after it with incredible speed and almost tripped in her attempt to get her ball. When she found it, she bounded over back to Ratchet and dropped it at his feet, sat down and wagged her huge tail back and forth.

After chuckling at the display, Blurr nodded with a fond look in Tai's direction.

'Shehascomealongwaysinceherfathersdeath...' He paused, his optics shifting towards the ground in sadness.  
'Butsir...Ihearherscreamingatnightduringherrecharge...shewon'ttellmewhatisailingher...butIknowwhatitis...' He let out a sigh through his vents.

He paused, and looked back up at his commander, his optics dark with grief.  
'Icould'vestoppedhim...Icould'vestoppedhimfromkillingRobifIwasn'tsoSlaggingweak!'

Optimus placed his large hands on the distressed Speeders shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

'Blurr listen to me...what happened to Robert Witwicky was not your fault. You were damaged. And what Robert did was very noble...giving up his own life to save his daughter.' He smiled. 'And from what I've seen, he did not die in vain.'

At his leaders words, Blurr felt himself calm down. He still felt incredibly guilty even after all these years. He couldn't help but blame himself for his death, especially whenever he heard Tatyana crying for him in her recharge. But Tai never blamed him, not once.

He looked over to where she was. Sam was introducing her to Bumblebee, who was kneeling down to talk to Tai better. He saw her reach up to shake his...finger. Bumblebee's faceplate stretched into a smile as he shook her hand carefully, she smiled a huge smile and with her other hand, grabbed on tightly. Bumblebee, having done this many times with Sam, lifted her up so her feet were dangling.

Her laughter echoed over to where he was.

After being placed down, Tai took a few deep breaths and than turned to everyone else. 'How about some introductions here lil' darlings?' She leaned against Sam. 'I know Bumblebee...and I know O.P. over there...not to mention Ironass...but who in the hey is everyone else?'

Before anyone could answer, Jazz rushed over and shoved Bumblebee out of the way, sending him sprawling onto the ground face first. Tai and Sam both raised an eyebrow and looked at one another before looking up at the over excited Autobot in front of them.

As Sam went to make sure his guardian was alright, Tai got a good look at the silver mech in front of her, the same one who caught her when she was stumbling around like a drunken girl at a party. He was way shorter than all the others...and judging by his sleek, silver chest panels...he was either a Porsche or a solstice.

He was cute too...for a robot. She especially liked his visor, it made him look mysterious.

'Uh...Hi there...' She said, waving her hand with a confused smile on her face. Jazz looked way too excited and no matter how cute he was, it kind of freaked her out.

'Hi! I'm Jazz...I'm first Lieutenant!' He held out his clawed hand which made Tai recoil slightly.  
'Oh...very sharp claws...' She carefully shook it and backed away. Jazz watched her go with a defeated look.

_Damn. Too forward...nice going slagtard!! _He berated himself.

'So...' She than said turning to Ratchet, who was still playing with Psyche. 'Whose he?'

Optimus kneeled down next to her and lets out an amused chuckle. 'That is our medical officer...Ratchet.'

At the sound of his name, Ratchet looked up and looked somewhat bashful. He was so involved in playing 'fetch' with the Great Dane, he forgot his manners.  
'It is very nice to meet you Tatyana...' He knelt down and held out a finger for her to shake.

Tai smiled and shook his finger since his hand was enormous and her hand was...well, not.

'So polite...and please call me Tai, easier on the processors and my sanity.' She said with a wink.

Psyche than trotted over to her owner and sat at her feet, turning her head and panting expectantly.

'Oh I'm sorry Psyche...I should be paying more attention to you than them huh? Is that what you want?' She than started scratching her dog behind her large pointy ears.  
'Did you fun with the Doc bot over there? I bet you did my little Psyche Wsyche!' She cooed, holding the dogs' large head in her hand, and rubbing the dog large wet nose with her own.

She looked up and than noticed something.

'Whoa...where'd the big, scary one go?' She looked around. 'You know for giant robots...you guys are really quiet!'

Sam let out a sarcastic laugh. 'They're not as quiet as you think...' He glanced over at Bumblebee, who let out a digital innocent whistle.

'My shenanigan senses are tingling...' She said in a mock scary voice. 'Tell me, tell me, tell me!'  
She went back over to Blurr and reached a hand up for him. Taking the hint, the large mech reached down and lifted her up carefully and placed her back on his shoulder.

'Well let's just say...crushed fountain, ruined grass, stepped on path, the power being knocked out, a flattened greenhouse...Mojo peeing on Ironhide's foot...' He cast a mock glare over at the mechs, who actually looked sheepish.  
Tai was beside herself with giggles.

'You think that's bad...can I tell them Blurr?' She turned to her guardian.

Blurr sighed with annoyance. 'Mustyou?'

'Yes I must!' She said with a smile.

'Ofcourseyoumust..' Another sigh. 'Goahead, tormentmeuntilmysparkfades.'

'Like that will ever happen.' She retorted.

'Itcould!' He argued back.

'Nuh huh!' She said childishly.

'Yeahhuh!' He repeated back childishly.

'Nuh uh!'

'Yeahhuuuuh!'

The next few minutes consisted of a childish (yet very funny) argument between robot and a teenage girl.  
Sam was getting annoyed as were the other mechs, who couldn't believe how much Blurr was acting like a sparkling arguing with his caretaker. Bumblebee was clicking and whirring with laughter however. He found this funny.

'WOULD YOU TWO JUST GET ON WITH IT!?!?!?' Sam shouted, finally cracking.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

'Sorry...but you two were driving me insane!' He exclaimed. 'Oh god, now I have to live with you two now.' He turned and banged his head on Bumblebee's leg with a whimper.

'Aww Sammie wammie boy...we were just kidding around.' Tai said, patting his back reassuringly.  
'We hardly argue like that unless he starts it.'

Blurr sputtered in indignation. 'WhenIstartit?!'

'Yes when you start it.' She said casually. 'Anywho, I promise we won't drive you too crazy...secret Sam and Tai handshake.'

Sam just couldn't stay mad at his cousin...so they did their handshake which consisted of them slapping both sides of their opposite hands, than gripping each others hands with their thumbs sticking up, kissing their own thumbs...and than hacking a loogie onto the ground.  
Luckily they didn't see the looks of disgust the mechs had on their faces. Except Bumblebee, Blurr, and Jazz...Bumblebee and Blurr were way used to Humans and Jazz just was fascinated by them.

'So what happened?' Sam asked.

'Hm?' Tai asked confused for a moment. 'Oh that! Right...well...you think it was hard to explain a trashed backyard to your rents? You try making up excuses as to why your foster parents neighbors dog somehow vanished into thin air.'

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock. 'What?!'

Optimus and the others were in just as much shock.  
'You offlined a dog?' Jazz said, amusement ringing in his voice.

'Ididn'tseeit...itwasdarkandIcouldn'tseewhatwasundermyfeetproperly!' Blurr said in his defense.

Once again, Sam was in total shock but he couldn't help but laugh, no matter how gruesome.  
'Wha...no way!...He didn't...did he?' He sputtered.

'He did...I would've gladly dealt with what you had to deal with...a crushed fountain sounds better than a crushed Scottish terrier. Poor thing...what a way to go.' She said, shaking her head.

Blurr looked mortified as he slammed his large hand over his optics.

'Not to mention poor Blurr, it took him three months to get over it...no matter how many cuddles or kisses I gave him, he wouldn't stop crying.' She was only kidding of course, although when she would drive him around in car mode, the cleaning fluid for the windows would suddenly go off. That was hard to explain to her foster father.  
'But anyway, care to show me around the joint?' She said suddenly, patting her guardian on his cheekplate before giving it a sisterly kiss.

That was enough tormenting her robot friend...for today anyway.  


* * *

Yay!

Another chapter up!

Hopefully it is up to everyone's liking!

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everybody...Hi Dr...Oh wait wrong thing!  
I'm so glad everyone is liking my story...I'm working so incredibly hard on this.  
Please give me ideas!  
They are much appreciated!

Onward and such!  


* * *

**Chapter 9**

It's all going terribly, terribly wrong.  


* * *

The little 'tour' took longer than anyone expected. Not because of the size of the base, which was a given...but Tai found everything she came across entertaining. Everything!  
Especially when they passed a huge pile of storm drains the mechs have yet to take to the shooting range.

Apparently procrastination was a problem everywhere in this universe.

When she saw the pipes, she squealed excitedly and scampered over to the huge pipes, dropped her bag on the concrete floor with a loud clunk and climbed up onto the top of the pile.  
'I'm the Queen of this...general area!' She announced, pumping her fist in the air. Blurr looked like he was about to suffer some sort of break down as did Ratchet and even Optimus.

'Please Tatyana be careful...' Was Optimus begging? Sam scratched his head in confusion. He sounded a lot like a concerned father. But than again, he did sound and act like a father to everyone else so maybe it's just a commander thing.

'Don't worry O.P.' She said, waving off his concern. 'I've done this millions of times!'

Optimus, not believing it, turned to Blurr for confirmation. What he didn't expect was for him to nod.  
'Andthescarypartisthatsheisn'tjoking...' He said, annoyance ringing clearly in his voice.

'Hey Tai...come on...we'll play in the pipes later.' Sam called up to her. 'We got to get this over with...my rents are having a barbecue for you...they want us back by seven!'  
'They know we're here?' She called back in amazement. 'Hanging out with Alien Robots?'

'Yes...now get down..I'll explain on the way home!' Sam called back.

Ironhide grumbled in annoyance and stalked away back to his shooting range to get some much needed practice in. He did not have time to watch a human act like a spoiled sparkling.

Bumblebee stared after his guardian in annoyance.  
'How rude!' The voice of Stephanie Tanner played through his radio. Even though he had his voice back, he still loved annoying the others with the radio.

Ironhide stopped for a second but than got over it and continued walking.

'That is totally awesome!' Tai leaned against the pipe that was in front of her. She didn't seem to care she was thirty feet up in the air. Or the fact that Ironhide just got up and left. Either that or she didn't notice.

'Why thank you.' Bumblebee clicked out in her direction. 'But maybe it is best if you get down.'

Tai rolled her eyes. 'But it's fun up here.'

'Tatyanahowmanytimeshaveweaskedyoutogetdownbeforeyouhurtyourself?' Blurr chastised his charge, he himself acting like a strict father.

'A lot...' She pouted, poking her lips out.

'Exactly...nowgetdownoryou'regoingtobeintrouble...' He than shook his large pointer finger at her. She raised her pierced eyebrow but shrugged.

'Whatever you say Blurr-a-rino.' She smirked.

She than gripped the upper area of the angled pipe and said in a bit of a slobbery, geeky voice.  
'It's like a secret escape hatch!'

Than with a whoop of joy, threw herself in the pipe and slid down. 'OW!' She exclaimed, laughing hysterically as she landed on her back.

Blurr scooped her up in a panic, holding her upside down. Now she just looked annoyed.

'Dude...What are you doing?'

'Areyoualright? Anythingbroken? Anyrushingfluids?' Blurr kept asking every medical question he could possibly think of.

Ratchet looked appalled that someone else was doing his job.

'Blurr...' Tai said, looking deadpan.

'Sometimeyoucan'ttell...areyouwhoozy?' He held her upside down again.

'Blurr...' She murmured again, sounding really annoyed now.

'HowmanyfingersamIholdingup?' He held up all five of his fingers.

'I'm fine....' She whined out, her face getting redder and redder by the minute. Whether it was the blood rushing to her head or embarrassment, Sam couldn't tell.

'Answerthefingerquestion!' He snapped impatiently.

'Five!' She said, widening her eyes in annoyance.

'NO! Seesomethingisseriosulywrongwithher!' He turned to his comrades in a panic.

'I'mholding..one...two...three...' He seemed to realize that she was right and than he look very embarrassed.

'Ohwell..you'reokay..' He said sheepishly.

'Umm..Blurr, could you put me down...all my blood is rushing to my skull.' She said, kicking her legs.

He winced and placed her down next to Sam. She swayed a little bit, but luckily Sam held her up.  
'Whoa headrush...' She said, shaking her head. Her face color was returning to the normal color and she glared up at her guardian in annoyance.

After a moment of silence, Optimus finally spoke. 'Alright...shall we continue?'

Somehow they had managed to convince Ratchet to let them show her the med bay. Sam knew that that took quite a lot of convincing that they wouldn't touch anything. Well, the ones who knew Ratchet knew that...Tai however, had to find out the hard way.

'My biggest fear has come true...I'm in a giant doctor's office.' She pretended to look horrified as she slammed her back into the door, her eyes wide.

Ratchet smirked. 'Don't worry, from what I've seen, you are perfectly healthy...unlike some people who shall remain nameless...' He glanced over at Jazz, who looked away pointedly. He looked down when he felt two paws on his leg.  
Psyche had taken an instant liking to Ratchet apparently, she barked loudly and wagged her tail excitedly, poised in an excited position. His faceplates stretched into a wide grin and held out his hand, she hopped right into it and sat down, her tail still wagging.

'Aww she likes you...!' Tai said with a smile, climbing up onto Ratchet's large metal foot and climbed up his leg like a kitten wanting food.

Sam raised his eyebrow in astonishment....she had clearly been doing gymnastics in the past ten years. Even more so than when they were kids.  
She managed to climb up onto his shoulder, apparently on her way up, she pinched a few sensitive wires, because Ratchet made a few noises that sounded like the human equivalent to a giggle.

'Oh sorry...didn't know you were ticklish.' She laughed, walking across his arm carefully and sitting next to her dog, who promptly laid herself in her owners lap. Tai swung her legs casually and whistled.  
Ratchet, not knowing how he became a taxi, placed the girl and the dog on the table. Tai slid off of his hand, while Psyche almost tripped over her huge paws. The giant dog just yawned tiredly, her huge tongue lolling out before stretching and laying down on her side, letting out a loud snoring type noise.

'She is already tired?' Ratchet asked curiously.

'Yep...all that activity tired her out.' Tai said not looking at him as she examined a giant screen that looked like a huge heart monitor.  
'Big, lazy mutt is what she is...Great Danes are giant couch potatoes.'

Not knowing that human term, Ratchet went on the internet to figure out just what that meant.  
After a couple of minutes, he understood. 'Ahh yes...I see...' He said.

Sam meanwhile, was still on the ground and he couldn't see what was going on up there, he really wanted to know.

'Hey Bee...can you give me a boost?' He asked the camaro hopefully. Said Camaro nodded and lifted up his charge and set him on his shoulder.  
'Better.' He said with a smile of thanks. Bee gave a thumbs up.

'Ohhh what is this?' She asked with interest, reaching for the tray of tools that was stacked neatly on top of the table.

'No touching!' Ratchet exclaimed, making everyone jump. Tai jumped about a foot off the surface she was standing on, and landed in a weird looking dance pose.  
'Okay okay Jeez...keep your aft on!' She said, raising her hands in surrender.

'Ratchet, now be nice.' Optimus scolded the medical officer. 'She did not know.'

'It doesn't matter...you know I don't like anyone touching my instruments.' He had turned his back to Tai, who had a look of mischief on her face. While the CMO was talking to Prime, she placed her foot on the large wrench and made a face at his turned head.  
He turned back around and she gave him a look of innocence. Shaking his head, he turned back to Prime and continued talking to him.  
She than did something that really made it hard for the others to keep a straight face, even Optimus found it hard to pay attention to what Ratchet was saying.

She skipped up onto the wrench and started doing a hilarious tap dance on it, before hopping off and standing up straight before Ratchet turned back sharply and gave her a look.

'Yes! Yes, I understand.' Optimus said quickly, not wanting Tai to get onto Ratchet's bad side even more.

'Alright than...now if you all don't mind...kindly shoo.' He waved his hand. 'Except Psyche, she can stay...'

Tai giggled before bending down to give Psyche a big hug and walked to the edge of the table.

'Hey Blurr...' She called to her guardian. He looked up and before he could ask what she wanted, she leapt off the table. Everyone yelled in alarm but Blurr caught her swiftly and placed her on his shoulder.

Sam placed his hand on his chest. 'Jeez Tai...are you trying to make me have a heart attack?!'  
Bumblebee gave him a look of alarm. Sam patted the side of his head. 'It was a figure of speech Bee...I'm fine.'

Tai grinned sheepishly. 'Sorry, guess I could've warned you.' She shrugged. 'Blurr and I do that all the time.'

'Okay...everyone...scoot, shoo, skedaddle!' Ratchet grabbed a wrench. 'Out!'

They all hightailed it out of there before the wrenches started flying.

'Wow...don't piss him off.' Tai said with wide eyes.

'Yes...unfortunately, not everyone listens to him.' Optimus sighed, feeling embarrassed.

'Really?' She said, looking surprised. 'I'm up for 'sticking it to the man' as much as the next chick but even I know to listen to a Doctor...especially one that large.'

'Try telling that to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.' Jazz chuckled.

'Who?' Sam and Tai asked at the same time.

'I'll tell you who...' Ratchet called out from behind the closed med bay doors. 'The spawn of Unicron! That's who!'

Tai and Sam looked at each other with raised eyebrows. 'Wow he has good hearing...' Tai whispered to Sam, who nodded.  
'Spawn of Unicron?' Sam said slowly, trying to make sure he heard correctly.

'They honestly can't be that horrible...can they?' Tai looked up at Optimus.

Optimus let out a very human sounding sigh and shook his head. 'No...but they do have a attitude problem...especially Sunstreaker.'

'Hold on, hold on...before you go anything farther...who is Unicron?' Sam asked in confusion.

But before Optimus could answer, Tai piped up. 'The evil version of Primus...Unicron created the decepticons, at least that's what Blurr told me...'

Sam nodded, his face showing understanding. 'So Unicron is Satan pretty much?'  
She nodded with a funny look on her face. 'Pretty much, yeah...'

'Smart..' Jazz murmured to Bumblebee, who nodded. Blurr couldn't help but look a bit smug. He had taught her all there is to know about Cybertron and Cybertronians...the rest she figured out on her own.

She was always way too smart for age. Way to smart even for a human.

Tai walked around a little more and spotted a sign, which looked like it was welded into the large metal door.

_Keep out...or be blown into Space dust. Unless I say it's okay. Sincerely, Your Weapons specialist, Ironhide._

'Hey...' She said, getting everyone's attention. 'This may be a wild guess...but I'm guessing this is where Ironass goes to blow something up...?'

Optimus nodded. 'That would be correct...I wonder what gave it away.' Everyone could clearly hear the sarcasm from the Autobot commanders' voice.  
'Hot damn! I gotta check this out!' But before she could get near the place, Blurr was right in front of her.

'NoTatyana...Ihavetoputmyfootdownthistime!' He tried to sound firm, but his fast paced speech made that almost impossible.  
Tai crossed her arms and looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

'Icannotallowyoutogointhereandgethorriblyinjured!'

Sam glanced at Bumblebee. 'Ironhide wouldn't really hurt any of us would he?'  
'No! He cares very deeply for all life forms...it's just he really get's into shooting and blowing up pretend 'Cons.' Bumblebee said, patting his charge on the back with the tips of his metal fingers.

'Okay...that's a slight relief...' Sam said, blowing out a stream of air.

They turned back to Blurr and Tai, who seemed to be engaged in yet another little argument.

It was uncanny how much they acted like brother and sister. But he guessed being around each other so long, it didn't really matter if you were human or Autobot. Also, it was hilarious to watch a thirty foot robot being outdone by a 5'2' human girl.

'I'm no longer listening!' Tai sing songed, plugging her ears and singing a very off key tune.  
'La la la la!'

'Iknowyoucanhearmemissy!' Blurr was talking very loudly now, the tone was so loud it was hurting Sam's ears. He quickly plugged them before his hearing was damaged.

'Icangoonallday!'

'Scottish Terrier!' She suddenly shouted. Blurr let out a very girly sounding shriek and dove behind the large couch.

The Autobots and Sam both raised an eyebrow (or Optic ridge) at the display.

'Yeah little dogs terrify him ever since the 'incident'...I know it doesn't really make sense since all dogs are small compared to these guys, but he doesn't mind big dogs, like Psyche.'

She checked on her guardian and saw his shaking frame.

'Just kidding...'She laughed, before running into the shooting range, a loud explosion echoing just seconds later.  
Sam gasped.  


* * *

And that's all for this chapter!  
Muhahaha!

Please don't hurt me! :ducks behind desk:  
The next chapter will be when I bring the humans we all know and love in!

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Holy cow I'm on chapter 10 already! Go me!  
I went to Folklife festival in Seattle on the weekend and got a bad sunburn...oh well!  
It'll turn tan when it heals so I'm not complaining!

Anyway, many of you pretty much guessed who I am bringing into my story later on...Besides, how could I not?  
I loved those two fraggers!

And man oh man, you people are sharp! Why yes, that was from Finding Nemo.  
It's like my favorite movie.

I own nothing...even though I wish I did.

Onward!  


* * *

**Chapter 10**

Feeling Lucky, Punk?  


* * *

Sam gasped in alarm.  
'Tai?' He yelled out, running after her. Bumblebee and everyone else close behind.

Blurr however was way ahead of them; he seemed to have forgotten about his little breakdown and rushed after his charge.

When Sam ran in, he couldn't believe his eyes. Tai was sitting on Ironhide's massive shoulder and he seemed to be enjoying her company as he showed her his cannons and what they are capable of.

'Hey guys...' Ironhide placed her down on the ground, and she skipped over to them.  
'This place is so badass...and Ironass has amazing aim!'

She pointed to several craters on the ground, which were all the same size and about two meters apart from each other.  
Blurr looked a little less wired and fritzy, which was saying something. Tai, somehow sensing her guardians emotions, walked over to him and reached up with her hand again. He smiled a bit and lifted her up.

'Sorry I'm such a pain in your aft.' She said, she actually did look like she felt bad. Blurr lets out a sigh. 'YouknowI'dbeworriedifyouweren't...'

Ironhide was now looking a bit nauseous. 'Alright, alright enough of this mushy stuff...none of that in my shooting range.' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Hypocrite.' He coughed loudly into his hand. Ironhide glared in his direction, as though daring him to say more. Sam cleared his throat and patted his chest with his fist. 'Ah sorry...something in my throat.'

Bumblebee and Jazz chuckled, causing the Weapons specialist to glare in their direction. They immediately sobered up and looked away.

Sam shook his head in amusement and checked his watch...he blanched. 'Holy shit! Tai, it's six thirty...my rents are expecting us at seven, we need to go!' Blurr and Bumblebee nodded.  
Blurr placed Tai down on the ground.

'Alright, alright...sounds like fun...I just need to get my stuff, my bag...and my dog.'  


* * *

Shockingly, it didn't take long at all to get all of Tai's possessions off the ground and back into the trunk of Blurr's car mode.  
'It was really great meeting all of you...' Tai said, looking up at Optimus and the others...Ratchet and Ironhide included.

'You too Tatyana.' Optimus kneeled down so he could talk to her better. She didn't know why, but she felt incredibly safe when she was around him. Which was strange, considering today was the first time she met him. She couldn't really explain it, but hearing his voice made her feel like she was hearing her late father's voice.

It made her feel good.

'C'mon Tai...we need to skedaddle...you know my Mom and her temper.' Sam called from where he was standing.

'Alright, jeez keep your pantaloons on!' She called back, opening the drivers door to Blurr and climbing in.

The passenger popped open for Psyche, who clambered and settled herself in the passenger seat, which Blurr had folded back due to her massive size.  
'Lead on Cuz!' She stuck her head out the rolled down window. Bumblebee, who had folded back into his Camaro mode, started the engine after making sure Sam buckled up and starting driving down the path.

Tai turned on the new radio she made Blurr scan, and inserted a C.D. that he downloaded and burned for her. The loud bass and drums made the car vibrate as she felt Blurr start the engine.

She stuck her arm out of the window and waved to the autobots as Blurr started moving after Bumblebee.

'Adios mi Amiga's!' She called.

'Bye!' Sam also called from Bumblebee as they drove off and disappeared behind the tree lines.

Optimus watched as his two soldiers drove away with the two teens. 'You know, I really like her...' Shockingly, Ironhide said that. 'Tell anyone I said that and there will be violence.'

Ratchet smirked. 'Oh I know my friend...I know.'  
They all walked back inside....well, except a silver mech, who stared longingly down the path.

It was official...Jazz was in love.  


* * *

Not surprisingly, Blurr had remembered where Ron and Judy Witwicky lived. But very surprisingly, his speed didn't cause Tai to have to pay any speeding tickets.

'If we listen to each others hearts...we'll find we're never too far apart!' Tai sang loudly but nicely along with the music.  
'And maybe love's the reason why...for the first time ever we're seein' it...eye to eye!'

She heard Blurr chuckle through their connection.

She saw the bright yellow Camaro behind them as Blurr pulled into the driveway. 'It's about time you showed up!' She teased Sam as he pulled up beside her.

'Oh shut up!' He laughed. Bumblebee whirred his engine, clearly indicating he was very happy.  
Blurr roared his engine in response.

'Well these two clearly go way back...' Tai said, patting the hood of her Dart friend.

Sam laughed, than looked up at the sound of a door opening. Mojo came running out, barking excitedly, his little tail wagging.  
Tai squealed and stooped down to scoop the Chihuahua up.

'Mojo jojo!' She said in a high voice, smothering the small dog in a hug and giving him a kiss on his head.

Mojo burrowed his nose under Tai's chin and gave it a few licks, than when he saw Psyche clamber out from Blurr, he barked again and literally jumped out of Tai's arms.  
Psyche barked happily and sniffed the small dog, before giving him a friendly doggy kiss on his head, soaking him in her saliva.

'Gross..' Sam and Tai muttered together, backing away.

_What's with the rat?_ Blurr asked Bumblebee through their comlink, both of them still in their car forms.

_That's not a rat...that's Mojo. He's a dog as well._ Bumblebee explained

_No way! _Blurr sounded horrified.

_Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't step on him._

Tai sniffed the air and her face lit up.  
'Something smells delicious!' She gasped excitedly. 'Are those ribs I smell?'

Sam nodded. 'But before we chow down...maybe we should tell them about...you know...' He nodded his head in the Dart's direction.

'Oh yeah...right...' She said, making a weird face.  
'By the way, how much did they freak out when they found out about Bee?'

'Ehhh...not to badly...' Sam said in a strained voice.

'They took it badly didn't they?' Tai said bluntly.

'Only slightly badly...' Sam admitted, sighing in defeat. 'But they like him now!'

Tai didn't look convinced but followed him into the backyard where Ron and Judy were setting up an immaculate barbeque. Psyche and Mojo ran past them, barking and playing, which looked hilarious...luckily that got their attention.

Tai waved at her Aunt and Uncle happily.

'Hi Everybody!'

Judy screamed in joy and ran to her niece and smothered her in a huge hug, almost lifting her off the ground.  
'Oh it's our little Tai-dye!' She squealed, covering Tai's face in kisses. 'Look at her...so grown up and beautiful!'

'Aunt Jude...' Tai said her voice muffled from being squashed against Judy's chest. 'It's really great to see you and all...but oxygen depleting...everything going dark...'

'Oh I'm so sorry honey bunny!' Judy let her go and Tai fell to the ground dramatically. Sam rolled his eyes and kicked her carefully in the side.

'Oh cut it out!'

Tai got up laughing and brushed the grass off of her clothes. 'Uncle Ronniekins!' She called, jumping on Ron's back. He grunted but he laughed good naturedly.

'Well Tai, let me get a look at you...' Tai jumped off of him and stood there, grinning like a loon and giggling.

'Okay no more voltage for her...' Sam muttered to his mother.

'Very grown up I see...' Ron commented with a grin. 'Where's that dog of yours?'  
'Oh, playing with Mojo...' She lets out a shrill whistle, making Psyche perk her ears up instantly. She galloped over to Tai and sat down, her huge tail still wagging up a storm.

'Whoa...she grew!' Ron said, petting her on her large head. Judy petted her as well, but she looked incredibly nervous. She did not like big dogs very much...but she was willing to accept her for Tai.

They all looked up at the sound of a scooter pulling up into the driveway. Sam grinned, he knew that noise.

'Hello?' Mikaela's voice called.

'Back here babe!' Sam called. Tai raised her eyebrow for like the thousandth time that day.

'Babe..?' She asked, flicking Sam in the back on the head. 'Samson...did you find yourself a Delilah?'

Sam gazed at her confused. 'Whatever that means...yes I did...but her name is Mikaela..'  
'Which I just realized rhymes with Delilah...God, I can't outsmart you!'

Tai laughed and bowed dramatically. Mikaela came round the corner, wearing a pair of tight, Bermuda shorts and a white tank top. And motorcycle boots.

'Gadzooks.' Tai said, her eyes widening. 'Hey not to sound lesbo or anything...well, to be blunt...she's Hot!'

Mikaela stopped in her tracks and raised her eyebrows. Sam blushed and walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss. 'Hey babe..'

'Hey babycakes...whose she?' She pointed to Tai.

'Mikaela, Tai...Tai, Mikaela.' Sam introduced, pointing from one to another.

Tai waved and shook her hand.

'Amazing to meet you officially!' She exclaimed. Mikaela smiled at her enthusiasm and shook her hand back.

'Nice to meet you as well...So you and Sam related?' She asked, swishing her long dark hair out of her face.

'Yeah I know...surprising huh?' She slung an arm around Sam's shoulders and pinching his cheek.  
'I'm his Uncle's daughter...I've been in foster care for ten years.'

Mikaela's brow furrowed and she looked at Sam. 'Later.' He mouthed to her, slapping Tai's hand from his face comically.

After a few minutes of silence, except for Tai whistling the Family guy theme song, Ron cleared his throat.

'Well you hungry kiddos?' Ron asked.

After scarfing down ribs, potato salad, corn on the cob, Caesar salad, and deviled eggs, it was starting to get dark. 'I think it's time we get your stuff and get you settled...' Judy said, starting to throw the plates in a trash bag with Mikaela's help.

Tai, who was finishing off her fourth Dr. Pepper, nodded.  
'Alrighty Aunt Jude.'

Sam gave her a look that clearly said, 'Tell-them-and-tell-them-now...' She winced, she was so busy stuffing her face with pure deliciousness, she had forgotten about Blurr.  
'I'll tell them...but first I need to get my crap out of him first or else it'll be very uncomfortable.' She than added. 'Than I'd be pissed.'

'Why is that?' Mikaela suddenly butted in.

'Ohh you'll see...' Tai smiled mischievously.

Ron and Tai headed over to the driveway to her car.

'Oh my god...' Ron muttered in disbelief. 'You still have it.'  
Tai placed her hand on her Uncle's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 'Of course I do.' She smiled. 'I love this car...I would never give it away.'

'Well that's good...after all, your Dad told me you were conceived in this car.' Ron said, walking to the backdoor and opening it.

Tai's eye widened in shock and she turned to Sam and Mikaela, Sam just started laughing hysterically while Mikaela tried to figure out what was so funny.  
'Nasty...' Tai murmured to herself. _Note to self...Thank Blurr for not mentioning that, than yell at him for not mentioning it._

'Well you kids going to just stand there or are you going to help?'

Sam had finally composed himself and walked over to help.

_Conceived?_ Bumblebee asked Blurr confused.

_That'sthehumanformofinterfacing...that'swhenTatyanawascreated._ Blurr stated.

Bumblebee shuddered and transformed into his true form.  
'Oh that's just wrong!' He said, slapping his hands over his audio receptors.

Judy looked up at him in confusion. 'Bumblebee dear, who are you talking too?'

Bumblebee optics widened and he clicked nervously.

'Nice going doofus!' Sam exclaimed. 'Real subtle.'

Blurr turned his headlights on and flashed them irritably at the young scout. Than without warning, he started jumping on his wheels.

Tai immediately took action. With a yell, she jumped onto Blurr's hood and held on, trying to calm him down. He always got nervous and irritated when meeting new people.  
'Dude calm down...you're going to throw me over you again!'

'I see the wiring still off.' Ron said in alarm as the car stopped bouncing and seemed to relax as Tai kept stroking the windshield.

'And why is she talking to it?' Judy asked. She than thought about it and she looked at Ron. 'You don't think?'

'Don't think what?' Her husband asked.

Judy rolled her eyes.

Bumblebee however, kneeled down by Sam and Mikaela. 'Did I do something wrong?' Sam looked up at him, and after seeing how worried he looked, patted his guardian on the arm.

'It's okay Bee...that statement would've made me do the same thing.' Bumblebee nodded, looking relieved.

Tai let out a breath as Blurr stopped bouncing, which was great because she was getting nauseous. 'Come on buddy, time to face the music.' She whispered. She hopped down and faced her Aunt and Uncle nervously. Obviously they liked Bumblebee just fine but would they like Blurr?

Well only one way to find out.

'Uncle Ron...Aunt Jude...I'd like you to meet Blurr.' With that being said, Blurr transformed into his very tall, true form.

Their eyes widened.  


* * *

There you go people!

Ron and Judy and Mikaela are finally here!  
Pretty soon, everyone else will show up as well.

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello dudes and dudettes! Low and behold, Chapter eleven! This is where it gets exciting!  
More so than now! Not to toot my own horn....:HONK!:  
So in this chapter, we finally see what kind of horrors Tai see's when she is sleeping...and what makes her different than the other humans.

Once again, I own nadda...except Tai and Psyche!  
Onward and so forth!  


* * *

**Chapter 11**

Spooky, huh?

* * *

The meeting between Blurr and Sam's parents went way better than they ever could have hoped. Tai wasn't really worried about Judy accepting him, it's just who she was...it was Ron she was worried about. She was incredibly worried that Ron would hate Blurr because of him not being able to prevent her father's death.

But he didn't.

They just stood there and listened to him explain about the junkyard, being there at Rob and Rowan's wedding, being there for Tai through the ten years in foster care, and being her Autobot guardian like Bumblebee was to Sam. After he finished, Judy had tears in her eyes and Ron was very quiet. Sam and the two girls watched anxiously as Blurr reached a finger down for a handshake. Than to their relief, Rob shook it.

Tai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Blurr also looked immensely relieved, along with Bumblebee and Sam. Mikaela stared at Tai in amazement. She thought she had it rough with her Dad being in jail but her life seemed like a walk in the park compared to what she's been through.

'Hey...' She said in a soft tone, so not to interrupt the conversation that was going on between Blurr and Sam's parents. Tai, who was listening to the conversation, turned at the sound of Mikaela's voice. 'Hmm?' She asked.

'Sorry to hear about your Dad and you Mom...that must be really hard.' Mikaela said sincerely. 'If you ever wanna talk...'

'Aw thanks...but I'm fine really, but I'll take you up on that offer.' She winked good naturedly at her and turned back to her guardians.

Mikaela smiled and turned back to Sam. 'Did she meet the others?'  
'Yep...that's why I couldn't hang out earlier...' Sam explained. 'Introductions and all that rot...yea, but man, was it eventful!' That earned him a smack on the back of the head.

'Ow!' He yelped, causing everyone to look at him. 'Why is there so much head smacking today?!'

'Next time something eventful is happening..Call me!' Mikaela snapped at him, smacking his arm with every word. Blurr glanced at Bumblebee. 'Dothosetwoalwaysactlikethis?'

'Oh yeah...all the time now.' Bee sighed, picking up Mikaela and Sam, in separate hands. Mikaela crossed her arms and pouted jokingly. 'How dare interrupt my smacking of Sam!' She said, pretending to sound angry but her huge smile really gave her mood away.  
'Now children..no violence!' Bumblebee lectured them jokingly. Sam kicked his legs, being held upside down was making everything he ate earlier feel very unpleasant in his gut.

'Bee...gonna be sick...put me down..' He didn't trust himself to speak in full sentences, fearing he was going to spew up partially digested ribs and shrimp salad. Bee immediately put him down.  
'Please don't spew in my direction!' The silver-blue eyed teen laughed. 'Aim at him!' She pointed to the yellow scout with a laugh, who immediately 'eep'ed and hid behind Blurr, which looked quite comical.

Sam, who was laying on the grass, laughed soundly. He sat up with Tai and Mikaela's help and snuck around Blurr to poke Bumblebee in his large foot.

'Alright kids alright...' Ron brook up the charades, he himself chuckling despite the fact that his front yard was being stepped on. 'Let's get her stuff inside!'  


* * *

_Meanwhile back at the base:_

_Stupid reports...stupid Cons...And just stupid...stupidness! _Jazz was way too distracted...too distracted even to concentrate on the report Prime and Lennox gave him to be done...by the next morning.He couldn't stop thinking of Tai...her sense of humor...her looks...her everything. He never felt like this before. Sure he had plenty of Femme's in his day, but he never met the one that made his spark pound.

He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door to his own quarters open. Optimus decided to see how Jazz was fairing. He noticed he's been acting oddly ever since Sam and Tai left. He didn't even react when Ironhide 'accidently' shot a huge hole next to him as he walked by. That was shocking!

'Jazz...got a nanoclick?' He asked. Said mech jumped and nearly fell off of his chair. When he saw it was just Prime, he relaxed.

'Huh? Oh yeah...sorry 'bout that...' He muttered, picking up the scattered data chips clumsily. 'Oh sorry...' He smacked his head, forgetting he was under his large desk. 'Ow...oh that hurts...ow...' He hissed, grabbing his head in both servos.  
Optimus pinched the bridge of noseplate in annoyance.

'Jazz...just, just...just sit there!' Optimus had enough, it seemed whenever Jazz tried to move or do anything, he'd hurt himself. 'What is happening to you?' He tried, hoping this might bring some explanation as to why his first lieutenant was acting so strangely.

Jazz let out a sigh. 'I don't know, Optimus.' He tried, drumming his claws on the floor. 'I feel weird...my spark is pounding...my fuel tanks are acting up...and my knee's feel like jellified energon.' At that moment, his processor made him remember Tai's toned stomach and pretty smile...which caused him to gaze off over Optimus's shoulder dreamily.

Optimus looked closely at him, before waving his hand before his optics. He saw Tai do that to Sam when he got that distracted look on his face. 'Jazz...you in there?' He felt very ridiculous but he'd try anything at this point. No response. Now he was getting worried. 'Ratchet?' He said over his comlink. He knew he would regret waking him at this hour, but this was desperate times.

'This better be good Prime.' The CMO's voice grumbled. 'In case you had forgotten, I was recharging.'

'I apologize but you better get in here...it's Jazz.' Prime tried to explain himself.

He heard Ratchet sigh, he sounded annoyed, which was never a good thing. 'Alright...I'll be there in a breem. Ratchet out.'

* * *

'Well I don't see anything wrong with him.' Ratchet had just finished examining the unresponsive Jazz. At first he was afraid of a malfunction with his repairs, but he checked everything. His spark, his energon pressure, his processor...everything. Nothing was wrong with him. He was perfectly healthy.

'There has to be something...he's not responding to anything.' Optimus couldn't stand the thought of losing his old friend again just after getting him back.

'Prime, it's nothing to worry about.' Ratchet placed a hand on his leaders shoulder. 'However, I do have an idea of what could be the problem.'

Optimus slumped his large shoulder panels in annoyance. 'Well...what!?' He didn't mean to shout, but he was getting very impatient.

'How do I put this?' Ratchet pondered. 'Jazz has found his sparkmate.'

Okay, he wasn't expecting that. 'What?' Optimus made sure his audio receptors were working properly. 'I wasn't aware they were Autobot femmes on Earth.'

'Oh my friend, if only it were that...' He leaned against the examining table, drumming his large fingers. 'He has fallen in love with none other than Miss Tatyana Witwicky.'

Optimus's optics widened. 'Tatyana?!' He exclaimed. 'But...she's a human...how could he...he couldn't...he really shouldn't...' For the first time, he was at a loss for words. 'He just met her today...!'

Ratchet shrugged. 'Love takes on many strange forms...be they human or autobot...thankfully not decepticon.' He than reached behind Jazz's head, and turned on a switch. 'Ever heard of 'Love at first sight'?'

Jazz immediately jerked back to reality...which sucked because he was having very good (but very naughty) thoughts about Tai. He looked around in confusion.

'How'd I get in here?'

He was answered by a wrench hitting him in the face.  


* * *

_Back at the Witwicky residence:_

It took nearly two hours, even with everyone's help, to get all of Tai's possessions upstairs into her new room.

And of course, she took the dolls down. 'Stop staring at me!' She had yelled at them before packing them away in a box. Luckily, Judy was downstairs having some brandy with Ron.

Tai was taking inventory of everything in her room; Skateboards, laptop, her phone, c.d.'s, her zebra printed chair, her various trinkets, her clothes, Blurr's car keys (she didn't really need them, but she had to keep them for the illusion that he was a car and not a alien robot), her accessories, her make-up, her hair products, and so on and so on.

'Okay...' She leaned out the window so she could talk to Blurr better. He was kneeling carefully next to the house. 'So we need to head to a few stores tomorrow...is that alright?' She handed Blurr the list of things she would need.

He carefully took the tiny piece of paper in between his large metal fingers and looked it over. 'IthinkIcanseethathappening...' He said to her with a smile. There was a knock on the door, and Sam walked in.

'Hey Tai...I brought you some...Jesus!' Sam exclaimed, the sight of Blurr so close to the house nearly giving him another heart attack.

'You brought me some Jesus?' Tai asked excitedly. Blurr let out a chuckle, he was making sure to be quiet so he wouldn't disturb any of the other humans.

'Oh ha ha very funny...' Sam said with a smirk. 'No...I brought you a gift is what I meant to say.' He handed her a box, wrapping in a paper bag with a yellow bow on it. 'I wrapped it on my own.' He added sheepishly.

Tai chuckled and opened it, Blurr looking over her shoulder. He was so distracted by what Tai was doing, he didn't notice a certain small Chihuahua sniffing at his foot with interest. Tai lifted off the lid of the box and laughed. 'Aww Sam...' She held up a silver flask. For some reason, she liked collecting them for fun. This one that Sam got her was one she didn't have yet. 'A Quagmire flask?!'

Blurr smirked, he knew his human really liked those silver do-dads...and the show Family guy. He did as well. Such an amusing species humans are.

'Saw it...bought it...thought of you...blah blah..' Sam laughed. He let out a loud yawn and checked his watch. 'Hey Cos, I'd love to stay up and catch up...But I need to head over to base early with Bee.' He gave her a hug, which she returned along with a loud wet razberry on his cheek.

'Night Sam.' She said, giving him a playful shove. He grumbled jokingly, before leaving the room. Psyche had hopped up onto Tai's bed and was waiting for her owner. She headed back to the window to say goodnight to her guardian.

But before she could even get to the window sill, Blurr let out a yell.

Sam poked his head back in along with Ron and Judy.

Bumblebee meanwhile, was sitting in his carmode in the driveway. He chuckled at the sound of Blurr's yell.  
'Welcome to earth my friend.' He muttered before falling into recharge.  


* * *

_Later that night:_

Blurr was fighting to stay awake. He needed to stay awake in case his little Tai had a nightmare, but he was finding it quite difficult. He has known about her night terrors since day one...but he didn't exactly know how bad they were. He just assumed they were about the day her father was killed in front of her. So turning up his audio recpetors, he listened into Tai's room. To his relief, she was breathing softly and evenly...not a hint of distress as far as he could tell. So with that, he fell into a deep recharge.

It hours later that Tai started whimpering. Her hands were above her head as she slept, swatting at an invisible force.  


* * *

_Inside Tai's dream:_

She opened her eyes...she didn't know where she was...all she could see was sand. Miles and miles of sand, she squinted as the blazing hot sun barreled down on her. Looking down at herself, she realized she was completely naked...how did that happen? What happened to her tank top? What happened to her boxers?

'Hello?' She called out into the vast desert. A whisper in the wind caught her attention...it sounded a lot like Optimus. After figuring out which way the voice was coming from, she broke out into a run.

'Wait...what's going on?' She yelled, running up a sandy hill and tripping. After tumbling down a few feet, and getting sand in very uncomfortable places, she looked up.  
Her eyes widened.

**Should I end it here? :ponders: Nahh...I won't do that to you guys! hahaha  
**

'What?'

Than as quickly as they appeared, they vanished. The next thing she knew she was back in Tranquility...but something was wrong. It was way to quiet. What was going on?

'Sam?' She called out. 'Blurr?' Nothing, she heard nothing. 'Bumblebee? Mikaela? Optimus? Somebody...anybody!'

The still quietness of the empty street was driving her mad. She was about to take another step when she tripped over something solid on the ground. Hissing at the pain in her knees and her hands, she looked behind her to see what had tripped her. Her breathing quickened and her hands starting shaking so violently she could feel her bones vibrating.

It was Sam, lying on his stomach...and he wasn't moving. 'Sam?' She asked in a shaky voice. She crawled over to him slowly and turned his over.

'No...No!' She yelled. He was dead, his face torn into bloody ribbons of flesh and muscle...his neck sporting a gaping, bloody wound. 'Oh my god...oh my god...oh my god...' She than looked all around her; bodies were strewn around the street...Uncle Ron, Aunt Jude, Mikaela, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus, Psyche, and...

'NO!' She wailed, breaking into a sprint. Blurr was laying in pieces on the ground, his arms ripped off, his spark casing completely obliterated, energon pooling around his gray and dead frame. She was sobbing brokenly now...what monster did this?!

She lifted up her hand to touch him, and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Her hand wasn't her hand...it was a clawed, robotic version of her hand. She caught a glimpse of herself in a stopped car's windshield.

A pair of blood red eyes looked back at her in the reflection.

She screamed.

* * *

With a loud gasp, she shot up in bed, breathing heavily, her hair caked to her sweaty forehead. Fighting to control her breathing, she placed her aching head in her palms as she tried to calm down.  
'Just a dream...' She whispered to herself. 'Just a dream.' Psyche placed her huge paw on Tai's leg in a form of comfort. That got a smile out of Tai as she stroked her dog's head. 'Stay here girl...' She ordered, as she got up. Slipping on her pink converse, she snuck out of her room and down the hall.

She quietly snuck downstairs, walking quietly when she passed Mojo, who was passed out on the kitchen tile. After reaching the front door, she quickly hacked into the security system so it wouldn't go off. She stifled a snort, those things were way to easy to disarm.

She smiled when she saw her Dart, her best friend, sitting there quietly. She hated to disturb him in his recharge mode but she really needed his comfort really badly.

'Blurr?' She poked him the side panels. 'Blurr...wake up.' He immediately jolted awake, his lights going off and on in alarm.  
'Shh...shh...it's okay...it's okay...it's me!' She whispered frantically. Blurr stopped and than very quietly, transformed into his true mode.

'Tai...what'swrong?' He asked with brotherly concern. 'Whatareyoudoingupsolate?'

Tai took a deep shaky breath. 'I had...I had a...terrible dream.'

Blurr held out his hand, and she, without hesitation, climbed up onto it. Holding onto his thumb as he brought her up closer, she had tears forming in her eyes. She hated being so weak...but that dream seemed so real.  
'Caretotellmewhatiswasabout?' He asked, holding her against his cheekplate. Tai shook her head vehemently. 'PleaseTai, talktome...Ican'thelpyouifoyoudon'ttellme.'

Tai finally gave in and started crying, the memories of the nightmare still fresh in her head.

'Everyone I knew...everyone I cared about...they were all dead.' She managed to get out through her sobs. 'Sam...Mikaela...Uncle Ron and Aunt Jude...the others....you...you all left me, I was all alone!'

She decided not to tell him about the pyramid...now wasn't the best time. Blurr simply made a shushing type sound, which sounded more like a metallic hiss but still Tai found it soothing. 'OhTai...thatwillneverhappen..I'mnotgoinganywhereandneitherisanyoneelse...' This was not what he was expecting; he was expecting the same dream about her father. This one was a different one but it sounded much worse.

'But the red optics...they were in it!' That made Blurr's spark pound in worry for his charge.

Tai meanwhile, had her face buried in the warm metal of her guardian's cheek plate. As much as she wanted too, she couldn't tell him about the metal version of her hand or that the red optics belonged to her. She didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was.

'Tai...lookatme.' He waited patiently until she finally looked at him in the optics. 'Soundwavecannothurtyouanymore...he'soffline,Imadesureofthat.'

That statement, no matter how true it was, calmed her down. She finally composed herself and leaned her head against him. Blurr, once again showing amazing gentleness and care, placed his big metal lips to her forehead and kissed it affectionately.

'Sleepmylittlesister...I'llbehere.' He whispered softly. The large mech stood up carefully, and stepped over the still form of Bumblebee and approached Tai's bedroom window. Reaching in, he placed the now sleeping teen on her bed and smiled at Psyche curled up around her owner, acting like a protector.

After folding back into his Dart form and taking his place beside Bumblebee, he had one last thought before slipping into recharge.

Could there be more to this dream than she was telling him?  


* * *

Wow! I got this done quicker than I had expected. Okay I know the dream sequence was brutal, so let me explain that. After my mom died, I had nightmares that everyone I cared about were dead and I was all alone. So I decided to put that into Tai's character...she may act all funny and tough but on the inside, she's just afraid to be alone.

Anywho,

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay my faithful readers...here is chapter 12. Who would've thought I could write so fast?

I feel giddy...and I also feel like watching Family guy.  
Giggity giggity goo! Heehee

Okay I know I didn't do a little thing on Ratchet but if you would remember, he and Tai aren't on the best of terms right now.

As usual, I own nothing.

Onward!  


* * *

**Chapter 12**

You don't see that everyday!  


* * *

'Ow...ow...ow...' Tai muttered, swatting at the thing that was smacking her in the face. She opened her eyes, which were blurry with sleep and glanced at her clock...it was seven thirty in the morning. She glared at her Great Dane and put her hand on her large nose.

Psyche tilted her head in confusion. She gave her owners hand a small lick with her huge tongue, Tai responded by turning over and burrowing her head under the soft pillow. Psyche wasn't one to give up easily...she shoved her owner with her large nose impatiently. The teen groaned in response and kept trying to ignore her dog, but with one final shove...Tai fell off the bed with a loud yelp.

She jumped up in alarm, her white blond hair all askew. 'Gosh Darnit Psych...why must you do that?' She held her dog's huge head and rubbed her forehead against hers.  
She cracked her neck loudly and stretched, not even bothering to stifle a huge yawn. As she was doing that, her cell phone went off causing her to yelp slightly in alarm. She dashed over to her bedside table and after nearly dropping it and tripping over, answered it.

'Hello?'

'Good morning...Good morning!' The voices of Joe, Quagmire, and Peter sang from the other line, which made Tai burst into laughter. Oh that goofy Autobot!

'It's great to stay up late!' She sang along, going through her huge collection of clothes. 'Good morning, good morning to you!'

Blurr chuckled. 'Areyoufeelingalrightnowsweetheart?' That made her smile; he gave any doting 'human' guardian a run for their money.

'Oh yeah dude...totally better.' She really was, she could barely remember the dream anymore. Best not to bring it up today...or any other day for that matter. 'Bumbles and Sam gone?'

'Theyleftacouplehoursago.' He explained. 'BumblebeewasmakingfunofthefactthatMojolubricatedonmyfoot.'

'Is that why you shrieked like a femme?' Tai teased him.

'IdidnotshrieklikeaFemme!' He huffed indignantly. 'DidI?' He asked, now sounding very embarrassed.

'No Blurr...but listen, I'll be down in a bit...we still need to go places okie day?' She didn't even wait for an answer as she hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed. A loud honk outside made her jump and sent Psyche running out the door to see her big, blue playmate.

She laughed at her guardian's obvious tantrum and went to take a shower.  


* * *

After nearly getting knocked down the stairs by the lumbering form of her dog, she entered the kitchen to find Judy watching the news and Ron reading the paper. Tai decided to wear a gray Sonic the hedgehog shirt, some rainbow bracelets, a shell necklace, and her favorite skinny jeans...the dark green leopard print ones she bought.

Blurr always made fun of the way she dressed but she knew he was just teasing her...after all, it's what big brothers do.

'Howdy!' She said with a smile, snatching a bagel.

'Well look who's up!' Judy exclaimed. 'You and Blurry doing anything today?' Tai choked with laughter. Blurr would love that nickname. She was still laughing as walked out of the door, Psyche in tow, carrying her neon green leash in her huge mouth.

'What?' Judy asked in confusion. 'Did I say something funny?'  


* * *

_Autobot base...10:30am_

Sam had never been so bored in his entire life. Not even his history class was this dull, there always paper to draw on or girls to drool over. But there was none of that here...at a meeting with the autobots...Defense Secretary Keller...and Lennox and Epps...and various other military personnel. And to make it even more boring, Mikaela was out shopping with Tai. Apparently while they were getting Tai's stuff upstairs they became instant friends, and Mikaela was dying to take Tai out. No matter what store...

So was stuck coming to a meeting with a bunch of adults.

He was currently sitting in a very uncomfortable fold out chair, the same one he had been sitting in for two hours. _Why did I agree to come to this?_

Letting out a breath through his lips, he crossed his arms and leant his chin forward on his chest.

He must've dosed off because the next thing he knew, he was being pushed off the chair and onto the floor. With a yelp of surprise and panic, he landed on his back. Lennox was chuckling. As was Bumblebee, Jazz, and Ironhide. Even Optimus and Ratchet found that amusing.

'Sorry Sam...couldn't resist.' Lennox leaned down to help him up. Grumbling curses under his breath, Sam got up, glaring up at Bumblebee when he started laughing.

'Why must you laugh at my misfortune?' He asked dramatically. Bumblebee patted his charge on the back, but it was a little too roughly and it just sent Sam flying onto the hard stone floor. The other mechs stared at Bumblebee in alarm, who immediately reached down to help his fallen charge to his feet.

'You seem very distracted today kid.' Lennox pointed out as Sam slapped at Bumblebee's large metal hand, only causing him more pain.

Hissing as he shook his hand, he glanced over at the Army major and shrugged. 'Oh you know...I don't know...' Lennox glared at him with a dead pan look while Epps just laughed.

Ironhide glanced over at the young teen and his own human charge, who appeared to be in a conversation. He didn't want to admit it, but he really enjoyed Tai's company in his shooting range. She was so eager and excited to see destruction and explosions that he couldn't help but grant her the wish to see a huge fireball explode from one of his precious cannons. She very much reminded him of Bumblebee when he was small. Like Optimus, he felt the need to protect her from harm. Even though Blurr was way ahead of all of them in that department, he didn't care in the slightest. He was Ironhide, if he wanted to protect someone, he would.

It didn't go unnoticed that Jazz was incredibly disappointed that only Sam and Bumblebee showed up. He was really hoping Tai and Blurr would both come, but Sam told them they were running a few errands. He still had that funny feeling in his fuel tanks and that pounding feeling in his spark whenever he thought about her. He just wished he made a better intro though, that was a huge blow to his ego. When he sweet talked the other femmes on Cybertron, he never embarrassed himself like that. He remembered he had claws for Primus sake.

_Next time._ He thought, _Next time I'll be smooth...I'll show her I'm the one for her...I don't care if she's human...! _

Opitmus himself had been surprised when Sam and Bumblebee showed up by themselves. Not even Mikaela was with them. When he asked the young human where he femme was, he simply replied...'Girl time.' It confused him but he let it go after that. He knew for a fact that two teenage human girls wouldn't want to spend their day at a meeting. Now that he thought of it, neither would a teenage human boy. But Sam insisted on coming...no matter how boring it was going to be. He himself could not stop thinking of the connection he felt when he was around the young teenage femme. He almost felt a fatherly connection to the human girl. It confused the majestic leader to no end.

'Seriously Sam...why are you so distracted?' Lennox persisted, sounding impatient. 'What is going on...girlfriend trouble...problems at home...?' He kept listing things off.

'Oh his 'cousin' moved in with him and his parents.' Bumblebee kneeled down to explain. Lennox and Epps looked surprised. Sam rolled his eyes and glared over at Bumblebee annoyed.  
'What?' He asked defensively

'I didn't know you had a cousin.' Lennox sounded very shocked. 'Where's he been all this time?'

Sam chuckled. Tai would've smacked Lennox for saying that, Major or not. 'Actually...HER name is Tatyana.' He saw Epps eyes widen slightly. 'And she's been in foster care for ten years.'

'Why's that?' Lennox asked.

'Her father...he was killed.' Epps answered for Sam. Everyone, human and Autobot, looked at him in amazement.

'You actually remember that?' Sam asked in amazement.

Epps nodded with a grim look on his face. 'I'll always remember that day...' He paused. 'I've never seen a wound like that in my life...'

'That is because no weapon made by a human could do that.' Ironhide muttered, cracking his large metal digits. Soundwave was pure evil...how could he viciously kill Robert Witwicky? Right in front of Tatyana no less.

'Poor girl...I hope she wasn't there when that happened.' Lennox said, shaking his head sadly.

'Unfortunately Major Lennox...she witnessed the whole thing.' Optimus chimed in, his optics darkening with both sadness for Tai and hatred for Soundwave. Lennox's eyes widened in disbelief while Epps nodded sadly.

'When I was a police officer, my partner and I found her in an old Dodge Dart.' Epps remembered everything about that day. He remembered how she refused to let go of him when he took her to the ambulance and when they got to the hospital. They had to sedate her so she would let him go...come to think of it, while he stayed by her bedside, she kept muttering the name Blurr over and over again.

'It was horrible to say the least...I haven't seen her since...that was ten years ago man.' A strange thought suddenly occurred to him.

'Maybe you could explain why I felt like that car was watching me!'  


* * *

_Meanwhile:_

'Holy crap!' Mikaela had no idea that a car could go so fast. Especially a Dart but than she had to remember that Blurr was the car and from what Tai told her, he was the fastest thing living...anywhere. 'We're gonna die...we're gonna die!' She gripped the leather seat in a panic as they swerved through traffic at incredible speed.

'You know, you're way to tense...' Tai said, looking incredibly relaxed. She was busy checking off her list of supplies she needed to redecorate her room while keeping her hand on the wheel. 'You gotta learn to relax.' Mikaela was finding it very hard to relax.

'Tatyanaisright, IalmostknowexactlywhatI'mdoing.' Blurr's voice crackled through the radio.

'Almost?!' Mikaela squeaked out in terror.

'He's only kidding.' Tai smacked the steering wheel roughly.

'Ow!' Blurr said loudly. To get her back for that, Blurr started bouncing on his wheels as they sped down the freeway. Mikaela shrieked with each bounce and started to feel very queasy.

'Oh you big baby, it didn't hurt that bad!' Tai was laughing as people were staring in horror and wonder at the bouncing Dart. 'I better...call Sam...and tell them...to make way...' Tai struggled to get her cell phone out of her bag, fumbling with it and almost hitting her head on the roof. 'Ow you bastard!' She laughs as she finally dials Sam's number.

'Cut it out you douche!'

* * *

Sam jumped when his cell phone went. 'Hold on.' He excused himself from Lennox and Epps.

'What up?'

He heard the sound of bouncing metal and Mikaela shrieking in alarm and Tai laughing.

'Tai..what's going on?'

'Blurr..is being..a douche...' She managed to get out. 'Red light..red light!' He than heard Psyche bark madly and excitedly. Sam had than decided to put it on speaker phone

'I'm gonna be sick...I'm gonna be sick..' He heard Mikaela yell.

'What the hell is going on?' He said loudly. The Autobots and the army were staring at him and listening in alarm.

'Open the base doors!' Tai voice shouted over the phone. 'We're coming through and we're coming through at high velocity speed!'

Sam peeked out through the crack in the door and saw a cloud of dust billowing from the path.

'Oh shit...' He muttered. He backed away and ran over to Bumblebee in a panic. 'S.O.S....open the gate...Blurr and girls coming in.'

Optimus and Ironhide barely got the door opened when Blurr tore through, still bouncing on his tires. Sam saw Tai was laughing and Mikaela looked sick, which was never a good thing. Epps and Lennox backed away, almost tripping their own feet.

Blurr screeched to a halt, smoke billowing from his tires. Mikaela quickly got out and fell onto the floor.

'I'm alive...thank god, I'm alive!' Sam helped her up, and he couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. 'He drives like a maniac!'

Tai got out along with Psyche, who immediately stretched her long legs and yawned. She looked up and spotted Ratchet and barked excitedly, her huge tail wagging, smacking into Tai's leg and onto the side of Blurr's car mode. 'You get used to it Kaela...' Tai chuckled.

'How in the name of mighty Zeus did you do that?' Lennox asked in amazement.

'Well if I did that...I would be very famous amongst the car bouncer people...but unfortunately I did not...' Tai said, almost falling over when Psyche leaned against her. 'Hey guys!' She waved happily to the other Bots.

Optimus smiled and kneeled down so he could talk to her better. 'How was your first night at your new residence?'

'Oh it was alright...despite the fact that Blurr probably woke the neighborhood up with his girlish squeal...and Psyche pushed me off the bed.'

She yelped when Blurr bumped her from behind with his bumper. 'Oh cut it out! I was kidding!' Blurr roared his engine in indignation. 'I just said that to make you feel better...but you did shriek rather loud.' With another roar of the engine, Blurr started playfully chasing Tai around the base.

Optimus shook his head in amusement. 'Now Blurr, be careful...' He called over the roaring of the Dart's powerful engine and Tai's laughter,

'Is that safe?' Epps asked as Tai literally flew by, with the bright blue car right on her tail...it wasn't going full speed but it was catching up to her.

'Probably not...but that hasn't stopped her before...' Sam laughed when Tai jumped onto the hood of Blurr and ran across him, jumping off of his rear bumper.

Blurr than transformed into his true form and scooped her up in his large metal hand...holding her upside down by the feet.

'Blurr...you wienerhead!' Tai laughed, arching her spine so she could look at his gleeful face. Her face was turning red from being upside down but she didn't seem to care like she did yesterday. But this time Blurr wasn't freaking out and asking her if every part of her body was functioning properly.

'I'llputyoudownifyoutakebackwhatyousaid...' Blurr sing songed. Epps and Lennox blinked, obviously not picking up a thing he just said.

''Would you two please stop?' Ratchet snatched Tai back from him and held her in his closed fist, using her as a pointer as he lectured Blurr. 'We have company!' He than pointed down to the two army men, still using Tai, who was laughing hysterically.

'Doc, watch it!' Ironhide exclaimed in alarm. 'She's no pointer!'

Ratchet blanched, seeming to realize what he was doing and he carefully placed her down next to Sam and Mikaela, looking very dizzy but with a smile.

'My apologies Tatyana.' Ratchet scanned her, making sure nothing was damaged. His optics widened at what he found though.

Tai just laughed and waved him off. 'No worries Hatch!' She shook her head, trying to stop the world from spinning. She than got a look at Epps and Lennox, who were staring at her in amazement.

'B to the W...who are you?' She asked Lennox. Epps on the other hand, was staring at the new girl with a concentrating look.

'Well, I'm Major William Lennox...but you can just call me Will...or Lennox if you prefer...and this gent right here is...'

'Epps?' She asked with shock. 'No way...Officer Robert Epps...?!'

'There is no way you can be Tatyana...' Epps said with a shocked expression. 'Did you use to have brown hair?'

'Sheusedtoo..' Blurr intervened with a roll of his optics. 'Butinthepasttenyears, Ibelieveshehasgonethrougheverhaircolorimaginable...'

Tai glared over at him. 'Oh I have not!' She exclaimed indignantly. 'Mostly all of them...there is a huge difference.'

'But hey, it's really great to see you again...it's been way, way too long...' She continued talking to them, with Blurr kneeling down next to her.

Ratchet on the other hand, could not believe what he saw when he gave her that quick scan. He knew she was different than the other humans...but he never would've guess this.  


* * *

God that sucked so badly!

I am so sorry!

I promise the next one will be better!

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody!

Well here we are at chapter 13!  
There is a big hint as to what Tai is.

R.I.P. Prowlie! :'( How dare they end Animated so abruptly?!

Onward!  


* * *

**Chapter 13**

Is that a cannon in your pocket...  


* * *

Two months had passed since Tai's arrival, and things couldn't have been more eventful for Sam or the Autobots. Even though there has been little to none Decepticon activity, there had been plenty of activity at the base.

Jazz had apologized for his boldness at their introduction and Tai accepted with a smile and a laugh, even though it had alarmed her at the time...she found it very cute. After that, they became the best of friends. Whenever they got together, they would listen to music that Jazz downloaded for her. It was quite a sight to walk in and see Jazz and Tai dance around like crazy.  
Tai lived by the quote, 'Dance like no one is watching.' Her form of dancing was jumping around like a crazy person and head banging. Jazz found that awesome and he himself started doing it, along with Blurr and Bumblebee. Sam of course had to join in as well. The bots were very careful of where they jumped.

Sam started spending a lot more time at the base now along with Mikaela. Since it was almost summer time, they had a lot more free time on their hands. Tai was pretty much Mikaela's new best friend, which meant that Sam was out numbered by all the women in his life. Which sucked on so many levels but thank god for Bumblebee and Miles. They still got his back!

The reunion between Miles and Tai was very eventful. It has been known Miles has had a huge crush on Tai, despite the sharpie on the face incident, but Tai only thought of him as a brother.

'Oh Miles...you're like the brother I never wanted.' She would always say to him, and he would never get it. But Blurr and Jazz, who was visiting Bumblebee and Blurr and of course, Tai, chased him off after they saw Miles grab Tai's ass, which sent the poor guy running down the street, screaming about possessed vehicles.

Blurr, Bumblebee, and Jazz got a big laugh out of that. Although Sam and Tai gave them a stern talking too afterwards, even though they were fighting their own laughter at Miles expense.

Also during that time, Tai met Maggie and Glen.

She and Glen became instant friends, especially when she beat his cousin's high score on Dance Dance revolution and guitar hero, and he was very impressed at her hacking skills. Maggie found Tai very sweet and funny, and they spent hours helping the bots find more energy signals. Also sharing Tai's giant bag of various chocolates.

'Yo Blurr...can we stop somewhere really quick?' Tai asked. They were on their way to the base due to an urgent call from O.P...Just how urgent was yet to be seen.

'I'm starving!'

'Tai, WitwickymadebreakfastforyouandSam...' Blurr said in amazement. He always knew his charge had a big appetite but man...how did she stay so thin?

Tai smiled dreamily at the thought of the breakfast...waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. It was delicious to no end. 'I know...that was amazing...but I'm still hungry.' She placed her head on the steering wheel and made a puppy dog face, making her bottom lip tremble.  
'Please...pretty please with energon on top.'

_OhPrimus, that'sjustcold!_ He thought. 'Okayfine, wherewouldyouliketogo?'

'I am craving a McFlurry like nobodys business.' She made him turn into a McDonalds drive thru. 'And a large fry.'

Little did they know, watching quietly from a dark alley way was a certain police cruiser, who had its sights set on Tai as she ordered her food.

Seeming to sense whoever was watching her, Tai stopped eating her fries and looked behind her. Seeing nothing, she shoved a couple of fries in her mouth before setting down the road to the base.

'Hey Blurr?' She said a couple minutes later, finishing her fries and starting on her M&M mcflurry, making sure to let Blurr know to take over the steering. She was so used to his fast speed while he drove that it didn't bother her in the slightest, she just sat back and ate her frozen dairy goodness. 'I got a question.'

'NoIamnottellingyouwheresparklingscomefrom.' He said annoyed. She rolled her eyes.

'When are you going to let that go?!' She shook the steering wheel roughly. She only asked as a joke but she had felt the leather seats hit up, which meant he was blushing. It would've been awesome if it showed.

'Whenyourwaterbreaks!' He retorted.

Tai snarled and crossed her arms, obviously pouting.

'You...jerk.' She huffed. 'But really, my question...since when do cops use Mustangs as cruisers?' She than noticed it was following her. 'And since when do they say, 'To punish and enslave...?'

Blurr than floored it.  


* * *

_Back at the base_

For the first time in his whole Autobot career, Ratchet was completely dumbfounded. 'This isn't possible...' He murmured, his optics widening in shock at his scanner. He had been working for two months on Tai's scan, and he was amazed and shocked at what he found.

'Optimus.' He said through the comlink. 'You better come in here.'

'Ratchet, what is it?' Optimus sounded impatient. 'Everyone will be arriving soon.'

'That can wait...you need to come see this a.s.a.p.' Ratchet said, getting very impatient himself.

'Alright, alright...' Optimus muttered. 'I'll be there in a few kliks...Optimus out.'

Ratchet disconnected from the comlink and went back to working on what he thought was a complete legend. Something like this was incredibly rare, thought to be extinct. The doors to the medbay opened. 'What is it Ratchet?' Optimus asked again. 'What is so important that I had to rush down here?'

'This.' He pointed to the screen. It was a hologram of what appeared to be a small robot, a very small robot with very beautiful features. Optimus tilted his head as he examined the screen. Ratchet than clicked a button and the robot changed...the gray iron of his body becoming a peachy color. He than knew who he was looking at.

Optimus's optics widened in shock. 'It...it can't be...'

'It is...' Ratchet confirmed

'But...but they were just a legend...thought to be extinct.' Optimus said shaking his head. 'Megatron made sure of that.'

Ratcher was typing furiously, so furiously it wouldn't surprise anyone if smoke started coming off the keyboard. 'It doesn't make sense...how can she be part Cybertronian when both of her parents were human?' He turned to look at his leader.

Optimus didn't answer; he just turned back to the screen that was showing Tai's scans...his optics staring into the scans much smaller bright blue ones.

'I...' He began. 'I don't...I don't know...' He touched the screen much to Ratchets annoyance. 'Do you think she or Blurr know anything?'  


* * *

Bumblebee's choice in music was very questionable to say the least. Sam didn't mind of course, but why did he have to wake him with the song from Hello Dolly?

'Terrible choice in song, Bee.' Sam yawned, being careful not to spill his coffee and Tai's green tea frappuccino that she threatened him to get a few minutes ago via cellphone. Mikaela was sitting in the passenger seat, sipping at her Latte contently.

'I'm sorry Sam, but Tatyana said you enjoyed that song.' Bumblebee explained, turning down the street. Mikaela turned her giggles into coughs as Sam narrowed his eyes.

'Oh did she now?' Sam said, vowing revenge as they pulled into the secluded road leading to the base. 'Did she also tell you she enjoys Barney songs?'

'She already told me you would try that.' Bee said with a smug tone. 'So as she told me to tell you...'Nice try douchebag!' His voice sounded exactly like Tai's, which was very creepy.

'God Damn it!' Sam cursed loudly while Mikaela just laughed harder, not even bothering to muffle herself. 'I can't win.' He whimpered.

'Well at least you tried.' Bee chuckled through the radio. 'She always seems to be two steps ahead of you.'

'Don't remind me.' Sam murmured, as Bee pulled to a stop.

Jazz was waiting for them at the base doors and he walked out to meet them. They could all tell he was hoping Tai was with them.

'Hey...where's Tai?' He asked. Typical. Not even a Hello.

'Hi to you too Jazz.' Mikaela teased, taking Tai's drink from Sam so he could get out of Bumblebee without spilling it all over his interior.

'Oh.' He said sheepishly. 'Hey guys!'

Bumblebee whirred his engine in indignation. 'I did no' forget you, Bee!' Jazz defended himself. ''Ey, don' run over my foot!' He exclaimed as Bee playfully started chasing his silver comrade into the base.

Sam and Mikaela both started laughing at their antics and walked inside.

'I wonder why Tai's not here yet...' Sam wondered aloud. 'She's usually first here every time.'

Mikaela shrugged, sipping her latte some more. 'I wouldn't worry babycakes, she probably stopped somewhere.' She couldn't help but feel a little worried but she supressed it. 'You know her, those waffles probably weren't enough for her. And besides, she is pretty tough...I think she can handle herself.'

'Yeah you're probably right.' Sam chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Bumblebee had transformed by now and his was clicking with silent laughter at Jazz's expense. Lennox and Epps were already there talking with Optimus and Ironhide while Maggie was talking with Ratchet. Glen was also laughing with Bumblebee as Jazz glared at him through his blue visor.

Optimus looked up and smiled when he saw Sam and Mikaela. 'Hello young ones.' He greeted.

'Hey big guy!' Mikaela said with a smile.

'So what's the urgent message?' Sam asked, finishing off his coffee and tossing it into a trash can that Lennox had brought for the Bots.

'We have received two new energy signals.' Optimus announced with a smile forming on his faceplates.

'Really?' Lennox asked with wide eyes. 'Who?'

'Well we don't know yet.' The semi answered somewhat sheepishly. 'But we do know the location of where they will be landing.'

'Well that's good news.' Glen said slowly, making sure he was saying the right thing. Even though it has been eight months since he had met the Autobots, he was still nervous when speaking to them, especially one as big as Optimus. Maggie rolled her eyes good naturedly.

'But we cannot depart yet.' Optimus continued.

'Why not?' Epps asked with annoyance. He was very eager to see their new robotic comrades, hopefully they were friendly unlike that fighter jet.

'It appears not everyone is present.' Ironhide finished for his leader, noticing himself that Tai and Blurr weren't here...they weren't even in vicinity.

'Where is Tatyana?' Ratchet asked. Truth be told, he himself had grown quite fond of the annoying little human girl. Despite the fact she climbed up and made him giggle like a sparkling, and despite that she was probably mocking him while his back was turned.

'That is a very good question!' Sam said. 'And I really wish I can answer it.'

'But he can't...cause we don't really know why she isn't here yet.' Mikaela explained.

'She alrigh'?' Jazz asked, sounding worried.

'She and Blurr left a couple nanokliks after we did.' Bumblebee comment in confusion. 'Blurr usually beats us anywhere we go...'

Before they could continue contemplating on the whereabouts of Tai or Blurr, Sam phone went off. Noticing it was Tai, he shushed everyone.

'It's her, it's her, it's her!' He said in a rushed voice. 'Quiet, quiet, quiet..' He flipped open his phone.  
'Speak.'

'Hey I know I'm crazy late but there is a really great explanation!' Tai voice rang over the other line in a panic.

'What happened?!' Sam asked in annoyance and frustration. 'And it better not be something stupid like the time you ran into that mailbox!'

'Oh for the love Megatron's panties and matching bra set, I didn't see it!'

'It had a goose and gander painted on it! How could you not see it?' Sam was gesturing like mad.

'Goose and Gander mailbox?' Optimus asked in confusion and amusement. The other just shrugged, while their human friends laughed.

'Can we not talk about that now?' Tai asked loudly in annoyance. 'Blurr and I are in trouble!!'

Sam turned to the group, his eyes were wide now. 'What kind of trouble?'

'We being chased by some power crazed cop!' She yelled out and Sam heard a thump.

'What was that?!' He asked in panic.

No answer.

'Hello?!' He yelled into the phone. 'Tai...please answer me!!'

A couple more torturous minutes of silence and than...'Sorry, dropped my phone!'

'Oh thank god!' Sam sank to the floor in relief. Bumblebee kneeled down next to him in alarm.

'What does the cop look like?'

'It's a Saleen mustang!' She yelled back. 'Listen, Blurr is sending you all coordinates...just hurry!'

And she hung up before Sam could reply.

'Fuck!' Sam yelled out.

'What is wrong Sam?' Optimus asked in alarm. He could tell by the young human's body language and his tone that it wasn't good.

'Tai's in trouble!' Sam exclaimed, fear evident in his voice, his breaths quickening. Bumblebee rubbed his charges back carefully, trying to calm him down.

'How much trouble?' Ironhide asked, powering up his cannons.

'Decepticon trouble.' Sam said his eye wide in worry and fear for his cousin.

Before anyone could say anything, Jazz took off running out of the base, did a flying leap as he transformed into the sleek Solstice and took off at break neck speed._ I'm coming Tai. _He thought as he heard his comrades yell for him. _Barricade...whe' I'm through wit' you...you'd wish you were never brought online.  


* * *

_

OHMYGOD!!

I made it through!

Go me!!

Sorry if it's too short!

But hopefully ya'll will like it!

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Ola Bitcholas!

Well here we are at chapter 14!  
Holy Spamonie!

I'm glad everyone is liking my fic so much! Sadly, this will be the last update for a while. I'll be going on holiday for a couple of weeks, but trust me I'll write while I'm gone!  
Kisses!

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Déjà vu all over again.  


* * *

'LEFT!' Tai yelled, trying to control her breathing as Blurr sped through traffic at lightening speed. That cop had been chasing them nonstop for a while now, but she knew this was no ordinary cop. She just had a feeling...especially when she saw that horrid symbol on his side.

'Decepticreep!' She muttered darkly, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. 'I don't know what he wants but he's gaining on us!'

'Iwillnotlethimhurtyou!' Blurr said determinedly. He was now going so fast, the passing cars looked like...excuse the pun...blurs.

'Who is it?!' Tai asked impatiently. 'Someone you know!?'

Blurr didn't answer.

Jazz could tell Blurr was nearby, not only by his energy signal but by the fresh tire tracks that looked like they were still smoking._**  
**You better lea' 'im for me Blurr..._He thought darkly, speeding up and running several red lights.

He was so consumed in his thought, he didn't see a flash of yellow and a flash of black appear at his side.

It was Bumblebee and Ironhide.

'Don' try and stop me!' He snapped through his comlink.

'We're not trying to stop you, ya glitch!' Ironhide snapped back, sounding annoyed. 'We're coming with you!'

Jazz looked over and saw Bumblebee roll down his windows, Sam and Epps were inside and they gave him a thumbs up. Jazz only assumed Lennox was in Ironhide, he glanced over to make sure and sure enough, there he was. The major smirked and gave him a thumbs up as well. Jazz would've smiled if he was in his true form.

'Come on!' Ironhide exclaimed over his comlink. 'They're over that way!' He sped up ahead, swerving through the cars expertly. Bumblebee sped ahead as well, his bright yellow form driving along side his guardian.

Jazz, not wanting to be showed up, sped up so he was ahead either of them.

Luckily, he knew where he was going.

No one was going to hurt his spark mate.

And he meant no one.  


* * *

By now, Blurr and Tai were way on the outskirts of Tranquility. In fact, Tai had no idea where the hell they were.

She checked over her shoulder, and to her annoyance the cop was still following him. 'He doesn't know when to call it quits huh?' She gasped out. 'Well thanks to that douche, I won't be able to look at a freaking sweet mustang the same way anymore!'

She turned back and her silver-blue eyes widened in fear. They were nearing a tunnel, and there was a crap ton of traffic.

'Blurr!' She yelled out, grabbing onto the steering wheel. 'Do you trust me?'

'....' Blurr was silent for a second. 'Yes?'

'Good!' She than turned the wheel sharply and the next thing they knew, they were sideways on the wall. Tai knew he could go up walls due to his incredible speed and this proved it. Hr had never done it while she was with him.  
'Tai!' He yelled out in alarm and major annoyance. 'Whatthefragareyoudoing?!'

'Saving our afts!' She retorted, fighting to keep the steering wheel straight. 'Steer you idiot...steer!'

He than took control and sped up. Tai had never felt so lucky that she didn't get motion sickness, she knew for a fact that if Sam was in here, he would be puking his guts out.  
Barricade stopped and growled in frustration._ Stupid humans._ He than decided that in desperate times, came desperate situations. And he just felt like squishing a few fleshings.

With a primitive roar, he transformed into his terrifying true form. He narrowed his red optics, searching for the autobot scum know as Blurr. 'Got you.' He than started forward, stepping on cars, flinging them aside, flipping them over...not caring who were in it.

Tai looked over her shoulder again and gasped in horror. 'Oh...fook mi!' She yelled out. 'Blurr stop!'

'What?!' He exclaimed in shock. 'Tai..noway! Wecan'tstop!'

'But all these people...' She said helplessly. 'He'll destroy them all...we have to do something!'

'There'snothingIcando!' Blurr exclaimed, sounding desperate. Tai glared, knowing he could see her. 'Fine...' She snapped. 'If you're not going to do anything I will!' With fast reflexes, she opened the door. Blurr skidded to a halt just in time.

She jumped down and landed on the hood a Mazda Miata. The owner was about to tell her off when she than opened the door.

'What is your problem?' The sixteen year old girl shrieked.

_Crap...it's Miss Thang._ Tai thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

'My problem is you being a spoiled bitch, now get out of here!'

'Are you making us?' Her little friend with bad hair and make up retorted.

'Oh nice comeback...real witty.' She said, glaring at the girl. 'And no...I'm not...but...' She turned the girl to face the direction where Barricade was barreling through.  
'He is.'

The girls than took off without a second thought, screaming like banshees. Tai rolled her eyes and started evacuating everyone who was alive.  
'Run! Get out of here!' She yelled at their retreating forms. 'Leave everything!'

Blurr watched helplessly. 'WhatamIdoing?!' He said aloud to himself. He transformed into his true form and got down from the ceiling, searching desperately for Tai.

'Tai!' He called out, being careful to avoid any cars.

'There's another one!' Someone yelled out in terror. Tai turned and smiled when she saw Blurr. 'That one is trying to help!' She screamed, running over to him. 'Let him help you!'

'No...ListenTai, weneedtogo!' Blurr kneeled down. 'Wehavetoleave! You'resafetyisallthatmatterstome...IpromisedyourfatherthatIwouldnotletanythinghappentoyou!'

Tai's smile faded. 'How can you suggest we leave?' She said loudly and angrily up at her guardian. 'These are innocent people...we can't just leave them here to fend for themselves!' She looked over and saw a man crushed underneath his truck. The sight sickened her. An innocent life taken violently and senselessly.  
'Comeon...weneedtogo!' Blurr reached down to pick her up but she avoided it. 'TatyanaTopazWitwicky! Weneedtogo...now!'

'No!' She stood her ground. 'I'm not leaving until we get these people out of here!' She had to think fast. 'Listen...I'll distract him, you get these people out of here!'

Blurr's optics widened. 'No!' He whispered in despair, there was no way he would let her do this. She was too young...too reckless...too fragile.

'Don't worry...everything will be alright!' She said in a sharp tone. She turned determined eyes towards the con, who was getting closer and closer....she started running.  
'Howdoyouknow?!' Blurr yelled out after her. 'Howdoyouknowsomethingbadisn'tgoingtohappen!?'

Tai stopped and turned to look at him. Blurr was amazed at the wisdom and determination shining in her silver blue orbs. 'I don't!' She yelled back with a smirk. With a cheeky wink and a wave, she continued running.

Blurr couldn't help but smile at his brave girl. _She'snotalittlegirlanymore._  
'I'mproudofyouTai...pleasebecareful.'

With that, he quickly started getting the people out. They were alarmed at first but they realized he was not going harm any of them especially when he carefully picked up a injured woman from her upturned car.

Tai ran as fast as she could run...she shared that trait with Sam along with many other things. Right now, she prided herself with the ability to run at what appeared to be super human speed. She ran along the side of the cars, being sure to keep out of his optical range. She was glad she wore her favorite Bermuda shorts that day. She could never run this fast in jeans. After making sure he couldn't see her, she pulled off her shoe and without a seconds thought, chucked it...aiming for his head.

'Bull's-eye!' She cheered loudly. It hit him in the back of the head which caused him to jerk to a stop and turn around.

'Hey!' She screamed at him. 'Cunt face! I'm right here...come get me!' She started making obnoxious faces in hopes it would piss him off enough to come after her and not Blurr or any of the innocent bystanders.

It worked.

Tai smirked. 'Now the fun begins...' With a very pissed off robot at her heels, she took off running...with only one shoe. But she couldn't feel the pain in her foot as her sock was torn due to the pavement._ I better make it out of this alive!_ She thought as she jumped over a fallen divider, wincing when she heard it crush under the con's massive foot. _I need to tell Jazz...I love his stupid ass!_

'Come back here you useless, pathetic fleshing!' She heard, and felt, his heavy foot steps right behind her.

'Oh shit!' She tried to run faster but it was hard with only one shoe. 'Oh shit, shit, shit...' Barricade than did what he did last time he had to foolishly chase Ladiesman217...he reached out with his giant clawed servo and hit the human. She flew forward and out of the tunnel, skidding on her side and tumbling around like a ragdoll. Tai felt like her skin was on fire, her eyebrow piercing was than torn out and flew away as she once again skidded on her face._ Fuckity!_

After tumbling a few more feet, she just laid there on her front trying to stop her vision from spinning. 'Ah..damn..' She choked out, coughing as she spit blood out onto the pavement. 'That...hurt...' She hissed sitting up slowly.

Looking up, she gasped softly...he was right in front of her, his red optics narrowed as he approached the human girl.

He than slammed his fist next to her, sending small bits of concrete and cement raining down on her.  
Tai glared up at the con, not even flinching.

'Are you Tatyana Topaz Witwicky!?' He yelled loudly, getting close to her face. He expected her to cringe and shake like Ladiesman217 did, but all she did was narrow her eyes and gave him a cold glare.

'Who wants to know?!' She spat at him, her lips curled in a snarl. Than with a grunt of pain, she stood up and glared right into his face.

'You possess something that is a great use to us.' He snarled at her, his servos clenching into the fists. 'Especially for our leader, Lord Megatron.'

'Well you can tell your Lord Megawienie...I got nothing!' She than spat a loogie right in his face. It landed right under his left optic, and it oozed down his horrid metal face before drooping onto the concrete.

'Oh you will regret that, you little bitch!' He threw his fist back, preparing to offline the disgusting human.

Tai poised herself, getting ready to jump out of the way...but Barricade never swung his fist back down.

A grappling hook appeared from behind him and wrapped itself around his fist and pulled him backwards. 'I know that hookage...' She peered around and saw Blurr, looking incredibly pissed off.

'Leavemylittlesisalone!' He snarled, pulling with all his might, sending Barricade falling backwards with an earth shaking crash.

'Go Blurr!' She cheered, jumping up and down. But Barricade was never one to stay down long. With a roar of anger, he than drew out his shrunken from his arm and swung it at her, making sure she couldn't avoid it.

'Oh fucking A!' She gasped out, now she was afraid. It seemed to happen in slow motion as the huge, lethal looking ball of spikes came at her.

She saw the look of horror on Blurr's face as he moved to save her...but she knew he wouldn't make it in time.

She closed her eyes, waiting for a very painful, and not to mention messy, end.

It never came.

The next she knew, she was being scooped up into a large clawed hand and she was flying through the air. She looked down at the look of anger and astonishment on Barricade and Blurr's faces.  
She heard the familiar sound of transforming and she than turned to look at her savoir.

'Jazz!' She exclaimed, giving him a big grin.

'What's up little ladyfriend?' He landed gracefully on his feet next to Blurr.

'Jazz...Thankprimus!' Blurr sounded very relieved, for a second he thought his spark stopped beating.

After placing Tai down, he turned to his old friend, his visor glowing mischievously. 'What...you didn't think you have all the fun di' you?' He brandished his weapons and turned to the fallen con.

Tai looked over and saw Sam get out of Bumblebee along with Epps. It was obvious Barricade was distracted enough and she ran on the other side of the road. 'Sam!' She called to her cousin as she leapt over the barrier.

Sam looked over and nearly collapsed with relief. He rushed forward and engulfed his cousin in a tight embrace.

'Tai..are you okay?' He pulled away and his eyes widened at the sight of her numerous abrasions and cuts. 'You're hurt!'

Tai waved it off casually. 'It just a few scratches.' She looked back at the battling robots. She was terrified for Blurr and Jazz but, she knew they would be okay.

'Where's my Starbucks, douche?' She snapped jokingly, giving him a grin. That made Sam laugh weakly. Epps grinned over at the girl and watched as Lennox clamobored out of Ironhide before he too transformed.

'We have to get him away from the freeway!' Tai exclaimed, gesturing wildly. 'Oh more people are going to get killed!'

'What do you propose we do?' Lennox said loudly over the explosions and the roars of Barricade.

Tai was silent for a few minutes, thinking desperately. _C'mon Tai...think, think, think..._She smacked herself in the forehead a few times. Glancing around, hoping something would give her inspiration...something, anything..she than spotted something that was completely perfect.

It was a red Aprilia SL 1000 FALCO R sportsbike.

Her face spread into a grin and she turned to the group. She noticed Bumblebee and Ironhide had joined in fighting Barricade.

'When did he get so powerful?' Sam wondered out loud. Before, Bumblebee took him down on his own, but not this time.

'Don't know.' Lennox muttered, shaking his head. They were so busy talking amongst themselves and watching their Autobot friends duking it out with the decepticon, they didn't see Tai sneak away.

'Blurr!' Bumblebee aimed his cannon at the approaching onslaught Barricade was about to do. 'Your left!'

Blurr quickly turned and stopped Barricade before he could plunge his shrunken into the Speedsters side, holding him in place as Bumblebee fired shots at him, trying desperately to weaken him.

' E's too strong!' Jazz gasped out as he took a running leap and got on top of his shoulders. He was strongly reminded about what happened back at Mission City especially when Barricade grabbed painfully onto his ankle and threw him into a couple smashed up cars. He groaned, rubbing his aching head.

'Damn...ow...' He stood up, glancing over at the group of humans...his optics widened. There were only three of them now, and none of them had what humans called boobs or any feminine traits...not that he knew of.

'Sam!' He called out.

Said human looked over at him and cupped his hands around his mouth. 'What?!'

'Where' Tai go?!' He yelled over. Sam jerked slightly and turned around frantically.  
'Fuck!' The human cursed loudly. 'Tai!'

A loud noise started heading towards the three human men.

'What's that?' Epps asked, squinting his eyes.

'Is someone coming?' Lennox shielded his eyes, trying to see who or what was approaching.

'I think I know...' Sam smirked, shielding his eyes as well.

They all ducked when the red bike flew over their heads at an incredible speed, when it landed they saw who was driving it. The familiar white blonde hair, that was no very dirty, shined in the sunlight as Tai sped down the road towards the battling mechs.

'Tatyana!' Epps called out. 'Come back!'

Tai ignored the panicked calls from her human friends and after doing a wheelie, sped up towards the Con. Blurr told her about every Cybertronian's weakness...their ankles, that's where their sensitive wires were located.

'3...2...' She timed it perfectly as she was fast approaching the police cruiser, who was too busy fighting to notice her. '1!' Putting her feet up on the seat, she turned it sharply before leaping off. The bike crashed with a small explosion, completely obliterating Barricade's ankle. With a roar of agony, he stopped fighting and fell to his side, bright blue energon leaking from the gaping wound from his missing foot.

After rolling violently on the concrete again, she stopped when she smacked into a car. She saw stars dance in front of her eyes as her head spun, but shaking her head, she stood up slowly, wiping blood from her lip.

It was very quiet for a few minutes; the only noise was the sound of Barricade moaning in pain.

'Is everyone alright?' Ironhide asked, standing over the fallen decepticon, cannons aimed and ready. Tai was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath, her hands on her badly scraped knees. 'Whoo...that was fun!' She straightened herself up, finally being able to breathe properly.

Blurr rushed over to her and scooped her up in his large hand, hugging her to his cheekplate. She hugged him back tightly, despite her injuries. 'Don'tscaremelikethateveragain!' He scolded her softly, his voice shaking. She sighed and rolled her eyes cheekily.

'I'm not making promises.' She murmured. At least that got a chuckle out of her shaken guardian.

Sam ran over to Bumblebee, who was badly dented, but otherwise just fine. 'You okay, buddy?' He asked, his brown eyes shining with concern.

'Don't worry Sam.' The yellow scout assured him, his optics glowing brightly, which was supposed to a smile.

Jazz was badly dented as well but he was pretty much unscathed...his utmost concern was about Tai and her well being. But he'd have to wait, because Blurr was checking her over.

'Tatyana, youneedRacthettolookyouover!' He exclaimed in alarm. Out of all the humans, she was pretty banged up. Scrapes and cuts littered her face and chest, she was covered in dirt, dust, and sweat, her knees and elbows were badly scraped and she was bleeding from a wound on her forehead.  
'Youarebadlydamaged!'

'Blurr...I'm fine, it's only a couple of scratches..!' She laughed, wanting to be put down.

Blurr looked like he wanted to argue but he knew how stubborn Tai could be, so he dropped it. But he didn't look happy in the slightest.

Jazz watched as she walked over to him, her hands in her pockets. She actually looked...somewhat shy and yet, she still possessed the cheeky confidence Jazz found irresistible .

'Thanks...' She said smirking. 'For saving my ass back there...'

Jazz would've blushed if he possessed the ability to do so, but his cooling vents suddenly switched on which was incredibly embarrassing. That usually meant he was, what the humans called, aroused.

Tai just chuckled and winked at him, before going in search of her missing shoe and eyebrow ring.

'You're welcome...' He muttered, a smile stretching across his faceplates. 'Mah girl...'  


* * *

Holy shitake mushrooms!  
I'm done already with chapter 14!

I'm awesome!

Hopefully that was enough action for everyone!  
Sorry for the cheesy ending!

Peace!

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Well people, here we are at chapter 15...hope you've enjoyed the ride so far! ;) Remember what I said in the last chapter about that being the last update for a while...well, I lied. Not that any of you are complaining right?

This will be my last update for a while.

I feel like I should clear something up. The reason I use so many Finding Nemo quotes is I can totally see Blurr acting like Marlon after Rob Witwicky was killed, so in a way, Tai is like Nemo. Except she doesn't go missing.

Not yet anyway...muahahaha!

**Warning: **Major fluff and all that mushy, squishy sugary goodness.

Anywho, I own nothing but Tai, Psyche, and the plot.

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Oh you've got to be kidding me!

* * *

It took Tai ten freaking minutes to locate her bright green converse shoe and her eyebrow ring; the ring she could understand...it was a tiny metal bar with two bright pink studs...but her shoe was what annoyed her to all hell. What was shocking is that she managed to find the ring first, since her eyebrow was torn up at the moment so she had to put it in her pocket.

'Here converse, converse, converse...' She called, trying to amuse herself. 'Aha...there you are! And still in one piece...sweet!'

She sat down on the torn up concrete and slipped it back on, not caring how scraped up her foot was. Pain was no big deal to her anymore, considering the fact that her face looked like she was attacked by a rabid squirrel.  
'Damn..Ratchet is not gonna be happy..' She grunted, getting back up with some difficulty. 'Fuckity fuck fuck...' Blood dripped from the wound on her eyebrow onto her face, she probably looked worse than getting attacked by a rabid rodent. A rabid...something or other. She didn't know which animal to compare her wounds too.

They had managed to lock Barricade up in stasis cuffs, rendering him even more helpless than he already was. They made sure to seal up his wound so wouldn't 'bleed' to death;  
'E'd be no good to us offline.' Was what Jazz said.

Tai joined Sam, Epps, and Lennox as their Autobot comrades surrounded the injured Con. He looked a little worse for wear to say the least; he looked almost pathetic. But he continued to glare in Tai's direction, after all it was her fault he was unable to get up and beat the slag out of the Autobot scum.

'Why were you chasing Tai and Blurr?' Ironhide suddenly said gruffly, his one good optic glaring maliciously at Barricade. He of course didn't answer; he just continued to glare at Tai, who just glared right back with her arms crossed. 'Answer me!'

'I...don't have to tell you autobot scum anything...' He spat angrily and painfully.

'You'll regret it if you don't!' Ironhide yelled, powering up his cannons and sticking them in Barricade's face. He figured since Optimus wasn't here, he could do things his way. Tai was growing alarmed, what exactly was Ironass planning on doing to the injured Con? Torture him? Offline him?

'Whoa big dude, whoa!' She ran forward and stood in front of Barricade, waving her arms. 'Put the gun show away...put it away!'

Ironhide started slightly, than came to his senses and glared down at his new human comrade. 'Tai, move aside...' He said gruffly but she stood her ground stubbornly. Blurr, sensing an Ironhide tantrum coming on, moved forward quickly to get Tai out of the way. He knew Ironhide would never hurt her, but better safe than sorry.

'ComeonTatyana...' He said gently, trying to lead her away. 'Thereisnothingyoucandoforhim...he'saDecepticon.' Tai stared at him in shock. She didn't believe in torture, no matter how much they deserved it.  
'What does that mean?' She asked incredulously. 'Just because he's a no good, kiss ass Decepticon...no offense.' She quickly added over to Barricade, who looked somewhat confused.

'None taken.' He muttered gruffly. Why was she sticking up for him anyway? Human were very confusing creatures.

'No problemo...' She smiled, than turned back to guardian with the famous Tai glare. 'That means he has to just sit here and wait to die?! Or be tortured by Mister Trigger happy?!' She continued, gesturing up at her guardian, who looked at her sympathetically. It was that look she hated with a passion; it made her feel like a helpless child.

'Tai...' Sam tried to reason with her by placing a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off with a glare.

'Oh hell no, don't you Tai me.' She snapped her fingers with each word, moving her head in time as well. Jazz madly fought back laughter as well as Epps. 'We can't just leave him here to fend for himself!' She bravely walked over to the fallen Police cruiser and placed her petite hand with her bright green fingernails on his large, clawed servo. Barricade only stared at her, no longer glaring. He didn't know how to react, know one had ever stood up for him before...not even that slagging Frenzy who went and got himself offlined. Good riddance anyway, all he did was annoy him and bounce around in his interior. But he did miss the little glitch...sort of.

'What do you propose we do?' Lennox snapped, looking incredibly annoyed with her. 'There's no negotiating with these guys...why can't you understand that?!' Sam and Blurr both took sharp intakes of air. Bad move on his part, even Epps looked at his friend in shock.

Tai eyes seemed to change into an extremely bright white blue, almost like lightening and she turned sharply to Lennox. 'Understand it?!' She sounded so incredibly pissed off that even Ironhide backed off in worry. Sam had never seen her eyes do that before, sure they change color due to her mood but now her eyes looked a lot like Optimus's optics...which was weird to say the least.

'Well...Lennox!' Her voice was practically dripping with venom as she said his name. 'If you would recall, I understand perfectly that most of them can't be negotiated with!' Lennox backed away, now realizing his mistake.  
'I saw a Decepticon kill my father right in front of me, and it wasn't him!' She pointed to Barricade, who actually had a look of pity in his blood red optics. 'I may have hit my head pretty hard, but I do remember what he looked...so don't tell me to understand when I understand perfectly...just because one killed him, doesn't mean I'm going to be pissed at him as well...I think it's you who doesn't...you just...' She turned away with a yell of anger, yanking at her white blonde hair and walking a few feet away kicking a soda can so hard it flew over the barrier of the freeway and into the ditch below.

'Forget it...just...forget it...' She choked out, punching the side of an abandoned car so hard it left a pretty decent sized dent; it was amazing she didn't shatter her hand.

Everyone was startled at her behavior...this was a different side than the usually carefree, funny, sweet Tai they were all used too. And no one liked it one bit....especially a certain silver mech.

Sam stepped forward but Bumblebee held him back, when he looked at his guardian questionably...he just pointed to Jazz, who was walking over to her and kneeling by her. Blurr looked on with a typical big brother expression, as Jazz gently placed his clawed servo on her back that still had scrapes and cuts on it due to the fact she just wore a black tank top that day. He was very tempted to walk over to her and scoop her up in his hands and shield her from the dangers of the world...but he knew she was no longer a little child, but why was Jazz trying to take his place?

'Hey...' Jazz said softly, gently placing a claw under her chin and making her look at him.

Barricade than felt a weird feeling in his own spark...why was he suddenly feeling protective? Could it be the human girl? This disgusting, squishy...beautiful, brave, sweet...wait a klik! He shook his head, trying to clear his processor. Why the frag was he having those thoughts?

'It's alrigh' Tai-dye...' He whispered to her, raising his visor and showing her compassionate optics. She looked at him with tear filled eyes; she couldn't help but crack a smile when she saw his real optics and not his visor. They were beautiful and they reflected his personality immensely...he really was sweet and caring, despite his tough, gangster act.

'It's alrigh'...' He gently wiped a tear from her cheek with his claw and smiled an encouraging smile at her. Just as he was about to move his claw away, she grabbed hold of it and held it for a second against her cheek. Jazz was surprised but on the inside he was going crazy with happiness and ecstaticness, and various other happy emotions. So he decided to be a little bit bolder...with his other clawed servo, he gently lifted Tai up like someone would lift a small child. She looked up at him with shiny eyes but at the sight of his cheeky grin, she gave him her own before leaning her head on his spark, seeking comfort.

Sam was at a loss for words...sort of. Truth be told, he could see this coming a mile away; apparently Bumblebee was thinking the same thing because he suddenly switched on his radio, however the song he played was directed right at Jazz. And Sam found himself almost falling over with laughter.

'Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)'

Jazz'a optics snapped open and he looked mortified down at Tai. All she did was start laughing, her sad and angry mood gone in an instant. Bumblebee than played a laughing sound byte and took off transforming into his Camaro form as Jazz transformed into his Solstice and started chasing him around angrily. Even though he was in car mode, they could still hear him calling Bumblebee all sorts of names and threatening to damage his interfacing devices so bad that he would never program with a femme.

'Hey wait a second...what about him?' Lennox called after what he assumed were the younger of their Autobot comrades. Ironhide had told him Bumblebee was the Cybertronian equivalent of a sixteen year old, but he had no clue about Jazz. He could only assume he was the older one of the two, maybe the equivalent of late twenties, early thirties.

'Forget it Lennox, when those two start acting like this...there is no talking to them...' A voice said behind them. Everyone started and turned to find Ratchet and Optimus Prime in their vehicle modes. Mikaela jumped out of Ratchet's cab and ran over to them.

'Once again, you didn't call me...I offered to come but no...'Too dangerous!' Sam knew Mikaela was teasing. She hugged Sam tightly, happy that he was unhurt but when she saw Tai...her eyes widened.

'Holy...Tai, what happened to you?' She burst out. Tai shook her head and laughed, avoiding Ratchet's scanner but side stepping...she looked like she was doing a line dance of some kind.

'Will you stand still for a millisecond?!' Ratchet growled out, sounding incredibly annoyed.

'Never!' Tai exclaimed laughing. Optimus got a look at her fully now that he transformed into his much taller form, he kneeled down to the injured teenaged girl.

'You should really have Ratchet examine you Tatyana...' Optimus mildly scolded her with a gentle tone. 'You are badly damaged...'

'O.P...relax, I've had worse...' Tai patted his large hand which was right next to her. 'Where do you think this scar is from?' She smiled a big smile, showing off the large, thin scar that went from the middle of her forearm to her upper arm. 'I'm fine...really...' She than winked and turned back to the group.

Bumblebee was still being chased by Jazz, but at the sight of Optimus standing there in his all of his glory...he slammed on his brakes, bumping his bumper right into Tai's butt. She jerked forward with a yelp and grabbed onto her butt, a look of mock indignation on her face.

'Stop bumping my ass!' She laughed out, smacking Bumblebee's hood being careful not to scratch him with her numerous rings.

Jazz honked angrily and bumped his front into Bee's rear bumper. Blurr, having had enough of their shenanigans, quickly scooped Tai up and held her in his hand like a doll. She smiled gratefully up at him and leaned her elbow on his thumb and swung her legs.

Well down Autobots...' Optimus said with a proud smile as he approached the injured Con, who just glared up at the supreme commander. 'Although, you did not need to rough him up so much, so to speak...' He added, taking notice of his missing foot.

'Actually Optimus...' Ironhide really couldn't express how impressed he was that Tai was the one who brought Barricade down using a motorcycle. But would Optimus believe them? Or would he get upset with Tai or Blurr for letting her do those dangerous stunts?

'We..I...' But before he could finish his sentence...Tai spoke up.

'They were...amazing!' She said, emphasizing with her hands. Blurr placed her down and she looked up into Optimus's optics with a smile. 'They saved my life...if they didn't get here in time...I would be like a puddle of flesh, and blood, and guts, and snot, and all that yucky stuff...'

Blurr looked down upon his young charge with a since of pride...she had every opportunity to take credit for bringing down Barricade but she gave the credit to them.

'You guys missed one helluva party!' Tai finished with an even bigger grin, reaching up to wipe some excess blood from her brow.

Mikaela, who was standing closest to her, happened to glance over at her. Her eyes widened in disbelief, all of her cuts, scrapes, and scratches were gone...all that was left was the leftover blood.  
'Tai...your face...' She gasped, getting everyone's attention. Tai's hand stopped in motion and her eyebrows raised.

'What about my face? Wha?' She asked in major confusion. Sam glanced over as well and his own eyes widened in disbelief.

Tai gave them both a weird look and glanced up at Blurr, who had kneeled down next to her, and his optics were widening as well. Looking down at her hand, where she was sporting a large cut, she finally saw what they were all staring at...well, sort of.

Her cut was gone...completely gone.

'Huh...' She said, making a look of concentration appear on her face. She caught a glimpse of herself in the window panels on Blurr's chest and lo and behold, she had no cuts at all on her.

'What...the....fuck?' She said slowly.

Everyone was thinking the same thing...even Barricade.

* * *

It took a whole lot of begging and pursuading on Tai's part to get Ratchet to repair Barricade....the way she did it was way over the top, which wasn't really surprising.

'No way...no how...!' Ratchet had vehemently exclaimed before they had transferred Barricade to the base with the help of Lennox's troops. That was also a contest because the Con was refusing anyone else's help...but somehow Tai got through to him. It just didn't make any sense. Just a couple of hours ago, he was determined to bring the young squishy girl to his current leader, now he couldn't bring himself to do it. He took the lives of several humans without a care under that tunnel but now, he felt like he actually cared for this human. What the frag was wrong with him?

Tai than said she would ride in the truck with him...she climbed right in without assistance and she ignored Blurr and Jazz's protests. Sam didn't even bother trying to stop her...he hated to admit it, but he trusted her judgment.

'Why should I repair him?!' Ratchet had argued. It really was quite a sight to see a huge robot arguing with a human girl...no matter how times Sam saw it, it still cracked him up. But he had to refrain from laughing when he was near a very pissed off Ratchet, how Tai could just stand there and not even look scared was way beyond his notion of understanding.

'Because I asked you too.' Tai had simply stated, not even flinching or backing off when Ratchet glared his famous glare that would even scare Optimus Prime himself.

'Well I am not going too...and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind.' That was a big mistake on his part. Sam just started chuckling and covered his ears and instructed Mikaela, Lennox, and Epps to do the same thing. Bumblebee saw what they were doing and than noticed Blurr was doing the same thing...so he covered his hearing receptors as well, just to be safe.

It was a good thing he did.

Tai than threw herself on the floor, so she was laying on her back spread eagle style. She than started screaming like a child, the mechs who did not cover their receptors flinched as the high pitched noise made their processors rattle.

Ratchet quickly dropped the wrench he was holding and covered his now very sore receptors, but he would not give in...he would not give in.

Tai than started kicking herself in a full circle violently, before coming up on her knees with her cheeks puffed up. Sam lost it than...she was holding her breath, he knew it would scare the energon out of Ratchet...man, she was good!

'Tatyana!' Ratchet exclaimed in alarm. 'What are you doing?'

She didn't answer, her cheeks now turning red as she was refusing to let her breath out. Sam decided to help out like the awesome person he was, so with no hesitation he knelt down next to Tai and held his breath as well.

Mikaela was leaning against Bumblebee's leg, trying desperately to muffle the snorts she was admitting from her nose.

However, Optimus and the others were growing very alarmed at how red Sam and Tai's faces were turning...Humans weren't meant to be that color!

'Oh honestly, you two are being ridiculous!' Ratchet had said in a somewhat alarm, kneeling down to stare them down. Tai's eyes were going cross and Sam was jerking forward slightly, the air in the lungs fighting to get out.  
Finally, he gave in.

'Okay fine!' He yelled out, and having said that, the two humans released out two giant blows of air and collapsed on their sides, breathing heavily.

Both of their Autobot guardians rushed forward; Blurr always hated when she did that, she already had enough damage to her cranial unit as it was.

Tai had refused for Ratchet to check her over...she seemed to know why he was so eager too.

'No way and also hell to the no!' She had exclaimed. 'I'm not a freaking guinea pig for you to practice on...' Than she made her point across by kicking him rather hard on the side of his foot...but that only caused her to yelp in pain and hop around.

Also, she had managed to get Optimus to agree to let Barricade go...she walked him out, he seemed to rather like his brand new foot.

Tai looked up at him as he kneeled down to look at her better; if she didn't know better...he was actually giving her a somewhat friendly look. But he did also look very confused.

'Why did you help me after I killed those other humans?' She thought about it for a long minute...

'I dunno...' She shrugged. 'I guess I'm a big softie...I also don't believe in torture, no matter how much they deserve it.'

'Well...thanks...' He muttered, looking embarrassed.

'Wait a tick...you're not gonna..ya know...' She made a chattering hand signal. Raising an optic ridge, he considered what that meant...like he had said before, humans were very interesting and somewhat annoying creatures.

'For what you did for me...I will not tell any of my fellow Decepticons where you and the Autobots reside.' He said it with so much sincerity and honesty, she believed him.

'Pinky swear!' Tai held up her small pinky finger. Barricade stared at it, once again feeling confused.

'Is this some sort of code you humans do?' He asked.

Tai laughed, still holding up her pinky. 'It's when you make a promise and if you do the pinky swear you are supposed to keep it...also there's the cross your heart...' She smiled as she drew an X over her heart.

Barricade followed her example and with a clawed digit, drew an X over his spark.

'Cross my...spark...' He said, sounding amused. He than held out his large clawed pinky digit and she hooked her pinky with his, well as best as she could.

He nodded and stood to his full height, than saw Jazz and Blurr walking towards them. Tai turned and grinned at her guardian and her friend (Jazz has failed to tell her that she was his future girlfriend...he'd get to it eventually)

Blurr knelt down and held out a hand which she climbed on to and grabbed onto his thumb and swung one of her legs.

'If any...an' I mean any..'arm comes to her...it'll be your 'ead...got i'?

The Decepticon glared back at the silver lieutenant, his servos clenching into fists...he wasn't even planning on causing her any harm, not anymore anyway.

Starscream was going to be very pissed.

'Transparently.' Barricade hissed at him, narrowing his blood red optics. Tai rolled her silver/blue eyes and whistled loudly to get their attention. It was a good thing she left Psyche at home with Mojo...and the new dog, Frankie. What is it with Aunt Jude and small dogs? He was cute though.

'Don't make me take out your foot again!' She called to Barricade. 'And Jazz, don't make me take away your DMX c.d.'s...!'

Jazz flinched and backed off.

Barricade just stared up at the human girl, sitting the palm of her guardian's hand.

'I'll be around...' He said, glaring at the two Autobots. 'If these two can't reach you in time...' He than turned and transformed into his car mode.

'Good-bye Tatyana Topaz Witwicky.' He than started down the dirt path.

'Call me Tai!' She called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

* * *

Wow...that sucked!

Again, sorry for the shitty ending!

Alright, Revenge of the Fallen was incredible...so much Robot time and explosions and fights and all that good stuff!

Jetfire and the twins were my favorite!

I will see you all when I get back from my trip!

Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hola Bitcholas!!

I'm back from my vacation...I have missed you all so very much. So I'm going to get busy with this chapter.  
It is very hard trying to write in a moving vehicle! xD

But anyway, finally after so many weeks it feels like...

Onward!

**Chapter 16**

You did not just give me the hand!

* * *

After all the hype and excitement from Barricade had died down, Tai was in desperate need of a shower and a change of clothes and a good round of fetch with Psyche. She was tired and sore, and not to mention extremely confused as to why her cuts and scrapes suddenly went Wolverine and healed themselves magically.

But unfortunately, a shower would have to wait...they still had to locate where the two energy signals were going to land and who they were.

She glanced over at Jazz and Blurr, who were staring down the dirt road although expecting Barricade to suddenly change his mind and come barreling back over to them and go insane once again.

'Guys...' She called up to them. 'He's gone now...let's move on shall we?' Shaking her head with a grin, she headed back inside to see Sam and Mikaela standing there watching her in amazement.

'What was that weirdness just now?' Sam asked with wide eyes, pointing outside and walking over to her.

'What weirdness?' She asked, pretending to sound confused but in reality, she was just messing with him. Those who knew her were very aware of this...especially Blurr.

'That!...you...Barricade...friends?' Sam gestured wildly. Mikaela glanced at him with a curved raised eyebrow.

'Okay Tonto...' Tai laughed. 'Don't hurt yourself!' She walked by him and bumped his shoulder with hers, nearly knocking him into Lennox. The major quickly stepped out of the way as the stumbling teen straightened himself up and followed his cousin into the hanger, grumbling about having a stroke and feeling his arteries clogging with stress.

Epps chuckled from behind him, his large muscled arms crossed around his chest. 'That girl is funny...' Giving his head a shake, he followed the three teens inside as well, leaving Lennox with the two over protective mechs. The looks that were on both of their faceplates were interesting and strangely human like to say the least.

Jazz had a look of an over protective jealous boyfriend while Blurr had the look of a concerned sibling or parent...He found the relationship between the bright blue mech and Tai to be very brother and sister.

Everyone else had figured that out already but Lennox really saw it now. He could have hit himself for being so harsh on Tai. She just wanted to help the injured robot, no matter what rank he belonged to. As far as she was concerned, he wasn't bad; he was just following orders from his commanding officer.

It was really impressive at how she had figured to use a motorcycle to bring him down. Maybe she would like to be a part of his team as a strategist or something.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a fast approaching dark, blue car. After getting a closer look as it sped by, nearly plowing him over, he noticed the two Witwicky parents, a Chihuahua, a French bulldog, and a large black and white Great Dane had managed to squeeze into the medium sized car.

'Oh my god!' The shrill voice of Judy shrieked out of the open window as it pulled into the base. Both Sam and Tai cringed at the familiar noise; Tai felt her hair stand on end while Sam once again felt his right eye twitch.

The sounds of opening car doors reached their ears and the next thing they knew, they were being bombarded by three different wet, canine tongues of various sizes. Sam was being 'attacked' by Mojo and Frankie while Tai had her arms around Psyche's massive neck as the large dog stood on her hind legs and placed her huge paws on her owners shoulders.

'My baby booty boy!' Judy wailed, embracing her horrified son tightly to her chest as he sputtered and tried to get away but it was to no avail. 'We heard about what happened on the freeway!' Sam glanced over at the Autobots from where he was face was being squished against his mothers chest, which was very awkward to say the least.

'See guys, this is how parents react to the fruit of their loins fighting big, bad robots in the cold hard world...' He tried to explain, his voice muffled. Bumblebee couldn't help but find this completely hilarious...he started clicking and whirring with laughter.

'Oh quit bitching...' Tai laughed, her hand being mouthed by Psyche. 'You weren't even hurt...I was the one who looked like I was attacked by a herd of rabid squirrels...Ow, Psyche!' She laughed as her dog let go and ran over to Ratchet to hide behind one of his large legs. With a laugh, she started chasing after her dog, perfectly content with wanting to have some fun. Mojo and Frankie joined in as well. Ratchet in turn, started laughing and reached down to wiggle his large fingers at the three canines.

'Well I see she's dandy.' Ron chuckled as Sam finally managed to free himself from his mothers grasp but Judy wasn't done embracing anyone just yet. With another wail, she took off after Tai wanting to hug her niece to her like she did to her own son. Tai made an eeping noise than ran over to Optimus and latched onto his shin plating. He didn't help matters much when he effortlessly reached down and plucked the back of her shirt and placed her in front of her hysterical Aunt.

'You traitor!' She said loudly before being pressed to Judy's chest, having her hair kissed over and over again.

'Oh my little Tai-dye shirt...we thought we lost you...never been so scared...' She sobbed into Tai's dirty white blonde hair.

'Aunt Jude...!' Tai said in a loud muffled voice. 'I'm fine...really...' She glanced over at Blurr, silently begging for help but all he did was laugh and shrug his large shoulder panels.  
She responded in kind with flipping him off which caused him to start laughing a weird robotic but oddly contagious laugh.

'Okay Judy...let the poor girl breathe!' Ron came forward and pried his wife off of his niece.

Judy was finally starting to compose herself and released Tai from her embrace. 'Alright...I'm fine now..' She sniffed, taking a deep breath.

Tai's hair was now sticking up every which way and she had lipstick marks all over her face, she wiped at the sticky red goo marks and managed to get most of them off. Blurr reached down and scooped her up in his hand causing her to yelp slightly in alarm and confusion. When she realized it was just her 'big brother', she laughed and waved cheerfully at him. Sam stood next to his parents and grinned at their reactions; Ron was laughing and smiling while Judy looked like she was about to have a stroke.

Blurr held her upside down in front of his face playfully but carefully. Even though Tai was tough and unafraid of him, she was still fragile and breakable compared to cybertronian younglings.

'Blurr, I'd put me down or I'm going to jab you in the optic again...' She laughed, clearly joking around with him, her legs kicking playfully

With a chuckle, he placed her down and flattened her hair with his large pointer digit, she sputtered and slapped at it playfully. Psyche, who seemed to just notice Blurr, barked loudly causing Glen and Maggie to jump about a foot off the ground. Apparently, they weren't used to such a huge dog.

The Great Dane bounded over to Blurr and nipped at his metal finger with her large jaws. Tai was always afraid she would break one of her teeth doing that, but Blurr was always careful.

'Ow,Psychecutitout!' He laughed as she continued to chew on his finger like it was her favorite chew toy.

Ironhide shuddered when he saw a puddle of saliva forming on the floor from the dog's large mouth. _Disgusting..._ He thought to himself as Blurr finally extracted his finger from Psyche's mouth and gave it a good shake. Glen made a noise of disgust and indignation when a glob of spit landed right on his Lakers' jersey which caused Maggie to laugh at her friends expense.

'OhI'msosorry...' Blurr said, his own faceplates shining with mirth.

'That is easy to fix.' Ratchet said helpfully, stepping forward and turning on the air vents on his chest causing what felt like a small hurricane in Glen's direction. His face was so hilarious even Ironhide cracked a grin. His eyes were closed tightly as the flesh on his face rippled from the force of the air which was also causing his lips to flow back much like a horses.

After a couple of minutes, the flow of air stopped and Ratchet looked rather pleased with himself.

'There we go...all dry and somewhat clean.' The medic said.

Glen gave himself a shake and straightened his ruffled clothing. Everyone meanwhile was fighting back mad fits of laughter.

These robots were hilariously entertaining!

'Ratchet that seemed a little much.' Optimus said, trying to sound stern but was finding it quite difficult.

'What?' Ratchet asked incredulously.

'It's all good big guy!' Glen said, flattening his hair with a smile.

Tai than started giggling uncontrollably and gestured to Jazz, who kneeled down with a smirk. She than whispered something in his audio receptor and after a minute, they both started laughing like maniacs, not even bothering to muffle it. Sam and Mikaela glanced over at Bumblebee, who just shrugged and shook his head but after a minute Sam seemed to get the joke and he himself started laughing.

'I'm sorry...did I miss something?' Ratchet asked confused.

After a bit, the three laughing individuals composed themselves. Jazz's gears and hydralics were wheezing, Tai's face had tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks, and Sam was bright red.

'Oh...my ribs!' Tai yelled out, still laughing madly. Blurr shook his head with a grin on his faceplates, and with his large finger, gently poked his charge in the side. That caused her to laugh even more as her guardian started to tickle her carefully.

'Torture!' She yelled through her laughter as she ducked and danced around.  
After a bit, he stopped.

'Can we get back to the matter at hand?' Ironhide sounded impatient and annoyed.

'Aw come on Ironass...' Tai said standing with her hands on her hips along with a smirk. 'Try laughing for once.'

'You trying to say somethin'?' Ironhide glared at the girl with his good optic. It was that glare that would send any other mech or person running like hell in the opposite direction. But of course, Tai just stood her ground, staring up at the black mech with a cheeky expression.

'Quite possibly...' She replied, avoiding Blurr's attempt to shut her up. 'Stop being such a hardaft...' She turned away from him to talk to the others.

Ironhide than did something completely out of character for him; he stuck his glossa at her and made an obnoxious face.

'I can see you out of the corner of my eye!' She snapped, glaring at the weapons specialist with her ice blue orbs.

'Alright alright that's enough!' Optimus intervened before Ironhide ended up stepping on Tai or before Tai would dissemble Ironhide cannons; either would cause very big problems for both parties.

'Alright, alright...sorry.' Tai rolled her eyes and blew her swish of bangs out of her face. 'So before our horrifying encounter of emotional turmoil started...what is the shiz O to the P?'

* * *

After hearing Optimus explain yet again and after reassuring the parental units that they would call as soon as they could, they all set out to the location where they believed the two new arrivals would land.

But the Autobots failed to mention it was six hours outside of Tranquility. Six hours!

Luckily, the bots who were carrying humans drove themselves so their organic friends could get some rest on the way. Jazz had actually asked if Tai could ride with him. That got her incredibly excited, but she had to make sure it was okay with her guardian a.k.a. her older brother.

'Can I Blurr?' She asked, smiling her famous I'll-be-your-best-friend smile.

After a couple moments of silence, his mouthplates stretched into a grin. 'Sure.' He said in his usual fast tone.

She pumped her fist into the air and let out a whooping 'Yes!' as the sounds of transforming metal rang in the air.

Glen and Maggie rode in Blurr with Psyche, who seemed to enjoy licking Glen's ear. Sam and Mikaela were riding in Bumblebee, while Lennox and Epps were with Ironhide.  
Optimus was of course leading the way, his majestic truck form shining in the setting sun.

The only human who wasn't sleeping was Tai...she was tired but she couldn't seem to relax enough to actually close her eyes for a short nap.

Her mind was so full of thought and chaos it was giving her a small headache...especially the dream. Even though she told Blurr she couldn't remember it, the truth was...she did. What did it mean? Why were her blue eyes red? Why did her hand turn into a robotic claw?

'Whoo-hoo...Tai?' Jazz's voice crackled through her thoughts.

'Huh?' She snapped out of her daze and jumped slightly. She quickly put her hands back on his steering wheel so people wouldn't get suspicious.

'You alright babe?' He asked as they sped past Bumblebee with Sam asleep at the wheel, his mouth wide open. Tai shook her head with a grin at both Jazz calling her babe and Sam drooling all over himself.

'Yeah...I'm okay...just thinking...' She said. It's not like she didn't want to talk to him; she just didn't know what to say.

'Is it Barricade?' He asked, his voice turning harsh at the Decepticon's name.

'No...It's not that...' She stroked the dashboard, laughing when she felt the seat shudder. 'Oh, the vibrations tickling my feet!' She quoted from a video game she played quite often with Blurr and Sam.

'Tha' wasn't cool...' Jazz muttered jokingly.

'Sorry dude...' Tai laughed. She has secretly wanted to do that for a while now, so her apology was only half hearted.

'But seriously, you can always tal' to me..' He assured her as they continued speeding past everyone, even Optimus who honked his horn annoyed but Jazz honked back cheekily. He knew where he was going...hopefully.

'I know...' She said softly, leaning her back on the seat as she watched the stars up above, her hand still stroking the steering wheel.

* * *

_6 hours later._

After what felt like days, they reached the destination...a junkyard, which was out in an incredibly small town.

Bumblebee switched on the radio to wake up the two humans; Sam snorted loudly as his eyes opened while Mikaela yawned loudly.

'It was Tai who put blue stuff in the shampoo!' Sam yelled as he woke up from a dream.

'So that's how she found out?' Tai's voice echoed from outside. Sam turned and nearly rammed his head on Bee's roof; Tai was staring at him through the window with Jazz and Blurr kneeling behind her.

'Buddha's giant man tits!' Sam cursed, blinking the remainder of sleep from his eyes.

'Come on guys, wakey wakey!' Tai stepped out of the way as Bee popped open the doors. Mikaela got out with ease and stretched with a sigh while Sam fell out flat on his face, moaning in annoyance and now pain.

'Smooth.' Tai and Jazz and Blurr said at the same time.

'Oh shut the hell up.' Sam snapped, getting up and brushing the dirt off of him. Bumblebee, who had just finished transforming, was playing many different types of laughing bytes that he somehow kept finding on the internet. 'Bee...you are not helping!'

Optimus was standing a few yards away from the group and was staring up at the sky, his optics especially glowing and blue. He looked somewhat sad.

Tai, who had stopped laughing at Sam, saw the look on his face and frowned. 'Hey guys...I'll be back.'

With Psyche at her heels, she walked over to where the Autobot commander was standing and leant against his leg like someone would to a giant tree.  
'What's up?' She asked casually, looking up at him with a cheeky grin. Optimus looked down at the feel of something small leaning on his lower shin plating.

When he saw it was Tai, he smiled a very kind smile and with what felt like a small earthquake, sat down so he could talk to her better.

'Hello Tatyana.' He said in a soft tone. Tai frowned again when she thought she heard a hint of sadness in his tone.

'You seem depressed...and that's not good.' She pointed out, climbing up onto his knee and facing him, sitting with her legs swinging. 'I thought you'd be excited...two more members of your team are coming!' She said with an excited tone.

'Yes...I am very happy and relieved to know that, but there is one who will never arrive on Earth.' Once again, he looked up into the starry sky with a sad expression. She knew that look...she had had that look on many occasions when she would climb a tree and just look at the stars like she and her dad did when she was younger. Blurr included of course.

'Who's that?' She asked with a gentle tone.

'Her name was Elita-1...' He said in a voice full of sadness and remorse.

'Who was she? Was she...your sparkmate?' She asked curiously. Blurr had told her all about the Cybertronian way of marriage...a bonding of their spark, which lasted for all eternity. Not to different from marriage for humans...Tai found it amazing at how alike they were as a race.

'Yes...she was...' He looked down at the human girl sitting on his knee.

'Did something happen to her?'

Optimus went silent for a few minutes, Tai got worried that maybe she pushed things and opened her mouth to apologize but he cut her off.

'She was offlined back on Cybertron.' He explained, his optics cast downward. Tai mouth formed an O and she patted his hand, which was next to her.

'I'm sorry O.P...if you don't mind me asking, how did it happen? Why?'

'She was protecting our sparkling...from Megatron.' His optics darkened at the mention of the Decepticon Lord.

'You had a baby?' Tai asked with fascination.

Optimus nodded, continuing to look up at stars with a sad expression.

'She sent our sparkling away before Megatron got to her...I cannot help but hope that she is out there somewhere.'

'Your baby?' She asked. 'It was a girl? Did she have a name?'

He shook his head with a frown. 'We never had the chance to name her before she was sent away.'

'I'm really sorry dude.' Tai said with a sincere voice. 'She's probably out there somewhere, and you just don't know it. Who knows, she might even be right in front of you! After all, you dudes have some pretty good disguises!'

That managed to bring a smile to the commanders face. 'I sincerely hope you are right.'

She smiled and looked up at the stars herself, taking a deep breath of the night air. 'I miss my dad...' She suddenly said, keeping her eye on the brightest one. 'He was my best friend...he was my everything, and it's incredible how one minute you are alive and happy...than the next minute, the light in your eyes goes out.'

Optimus listened to her words. She seemed wise beyond her years, despite her silly personality.

'But whenever I blame myself or whatever, I just think of this...the ones we love never leave, they're always there.' She looked up at him. 'Even though you can't see them, they're always with you.' She pointed to her heart. 'Here.' And than she pointed to her head. 'And here...that's what my dad always told me.'

'Your father was very wise young Tatyana.' Optimus said with a kind smile. 'He would be so proud of the brave young woman you have become.'

Tai smiled up at him. There was that feeling again; every time she looked into his optics...it was like looking at her Dad.

'I really hope you find your daughter someday.' She patted his hand again and kept it there to comfort the big mech, even though her hand was just resting on his incredibly large thumb.

A bright light suddenly illuminated the area, making everyone look up. Two large balls of white fire zoomed over their heads and landed far down in the junkyard causing two small explosions.

'Whoa!' Tai leapt down and ran over to the group while Optimus stood up. 'Was that them?'

'Obviously!' Sam said with a smirk. Tai punched him in the shoulder.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Tai took off in the direction. 'Tai!' She heard Blurr, Jazz, and Sam say behind her.

'Come on Sam!' She called. 'Don't be such a pussy!' And with that, she disappeared behind two large piles of scrap metal.

'I can't handle this!' Sam rolled his eyes and took off after his reckless cousin. Bumblebee and Blurr looked at each other and with a nod to each other, they took off after their charges.

* * *

Holy crap...that is long! Gooo me!

I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting and hopefully, this makes up for being gone so long.

Who do you think the two new bots are?

Review!


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Oh my goodness...thank you for still sticking around and waiting for me to get my lazy ass in gear!  
I can't believe I'm to chapter seventeen! Holy crap!

So two more characters are going to show up!  
And its two bots we all know and love!

Mmm...Ketchup and Mustard...heehee...

And people, you gave me some very good guesses...but sadly, I will not reveal too much.

But I will say this...No, Tai's mom was not an Autobot.

But once again, thanks again for all of the love!

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

My hair is falling out!

* * *

'Mmm...the smell of smoke and old metal!' Tai took a deep breath as she and Sam continue to hike through the piles of sharp piles of metal. She had always been quite a grease monkey growing up. When she was younger, her dad and Blurr would take her to junk yards all over the city to find used parts for his many projects in the garage. She built her own little R.C. car when she was five...without Blurr's help. She still had that thing somewhere.

Snapping out of her nostalgic memories, she looked back to her cousin and their autobot companions, wondering why they were taking so long.

'Ow...sonuva...ow!' Sam was muttering as he kept getting poked by pieces of metal that happened to be sticking out. Blurr and Bumblebee were bringing up the rear being careful not to step on anything to valuable.

'Ahh,thisbringsbackmemories!' Blurr said to Bumblebee as he stepped on a door less, windowless, and tireless car with a loud crunching noise. 'Whoopsie!'

'Why is that?' The yellow bot asked curiously as he carefully skipped over a pile of tires. Blurr just rolled his optics at the youngling's forgetful memory and stepped over an old truck.

'ThisisliketheplacewhereRobertfoundmegenius!' He snapped, flicking Bumblebee on his helm which caused him to click in indignation and smack him on his shoulder panel.

'Hey! Don't make me come back there!' Tai called from on top of a tall pile of hubcaps and bumpers. The two bots looked at her innocently before Bumblebee spoke up using a clip from a movie.  
'Well he started it!' The voice of Sid the Sloth echoed from his voice processor as he shoved Blurr childishly.

'I don't care who started it!' Sam than chimed in, feeling like he was dealing with a four year old...two giant four year olds. 'I'll finish it!'

Tai shook her head with a laugh and turned back to the view in front of her; just a few more yards ahead was two large billowing clouds of smoke.  
'Boon daba...she exclaimed with great relish!' She whispered to herself. 'Autobot craters at twelve' o'clock!' She called out to anyone who would listen. Blurr appeared next to her and narrowed his optics, scanning who was in the crater; his optics widened.

'Ohfanslaggintastic...' He muttered irritably. Why did it have to be those two? Tai looked at her guardian confused as he made his way over to the craters.

Bumblebee on the other hand looked excited and he was skipping behind his older comrade, twittering and clicking happily. Sam had never seen him do that before...it was kind of embarrassing seeing his robot guardian skipping like a school girl.

'Who in the name of rinoplasty is it?' Tai muttered to Sam as they watched their two guardians approach the two craters.

'Dunno...whoever they are, Bumblebee must like them...and Blurr is annoyed by them.' He answered. 'Let's get a closer look.'

'Sam I can't get any closer...Hey, watch it!' She exclaimed as he climbed up next to her and grabbed her arm for support.

'Hold still, will ya?' He snapped as he pulled himself up.

'Ow..douche, you stepped on my foot...!' She exclaimed, causing both Blurr and Bumblebee to glance back at them.

'Whoa...whoa...' Sam felt his feet slip and without thinking, grabbed onto Tai's arm again which caused her to shriek and lose her balance as well.

And that in turn caused both of them to tumble head over heels down the hill of bumpers and hubcaps before Bumblebee or Blurr could get to them. With two cries of pain, they both hit the ground; Sam, however, let out the highest pitched shriek that Bumblebee had ever heard. It turns out when they landed, Tai landed on top of Sam...her knee bashing right into his crotch.

'Sam...Tai, are you two okay!?' Bumblebee called down to them while Blurr was trying hard not to laugh at Sam's expense.

'I'm okay...' Tai called up to them, rolling off of Sam who was still whimpering, his eyes wide and his face pale. 'Sorry dude...'

Sam grimaced as he sat up and stood up with her help. 'Hey Bee...do me a favor?' He asked in a high pitched tone.

Bumblebee clicked in response while Blurr leaned his elbow on the high pile of junk with an amused expression on his metal face.

'Tell me how many times a guy can get kneed in the nuts to where he can't have kids?' He squeaked doubling over when a sharp pain travelled through his lower body. Bumblebee clicked with mirth at his charges high voice while Tai shook her head with a grin.

Her grin, however, faded when she saw the two new bots were advancing towards the group. Bumblebee and Blurr stopped in surprise but soon realized they didn't want to hurt them...but...

'Uhh..Sam?' She jabbed him in the side.

'Not now Tai, I'm whimpering in pain and agony...' He ground out between clenched teeth. 'And worrying about Mikaela dumping me because my testicles are destroyed!'

Tai smacked him in the ribs with her fist and continued to jab him.

Even though she was hardly afraid of anything...except the dark and the red optics and losing everyone she had come to know and love...the sight of two very large unknown robots was a little frightening to say the least, even to her.

'Sam...' She said in a high voice when the two figures rose what appeared to be cannons in their direction.

'Sam, Sam...SAM!'

With a growl of annoyance, he finally turned around.

'What!?'

His own eyes widened at what he saw.

'MOVE!' Tai screamed as two missiles were than launched at them. They both dove onto the ground, keeping their heads ducked as metal debris and shrapnel rained down on them.  
Of course, Sam either had the worse luck in the world or he was very accident prone; but he looked up to see a rather large hubcap falling toward him...his eyes widened in foreboding. He tried to get out of the way but his pants got caught on a sharp piece of metal.

Bumblebee would not make it to him in time...he and Blurr were trying to hold off the psychotic new bots.

'Sam!' Tai's voice rang out and than she was suddenly on top of him, the hubcap hitting her smack on the head. She slumped down on him, unconscious.

'Tai!' Sam yelled out in alarm as he finally got his pants unstuck. She was completely limp as he turned her over, a large gash now very visible on her forehead with blood gushing down the side of her face.

'Sunny! Sides! Stop shooting!' Jazz, who had sped over at the sound of Tai screaming, shouted at the two new comers while Blurr rushed over to his fallen charge.

'Sunstreaker!' The voice of Optimus boomed over the commotion. 'Sideswipe! Stand down! That's an order!'

Said mechs lowered their weapons and backed away, looking confused or, in Sunstreakers case, annoyed.

'Tatyana!' Blurr's voice echoed across the junkyard as he gently stroked her back with a large finger. 'Wakeup...pleasewakeup!'

Psyche, somehow sensing her owner's distress, came bounding over with loud barks and growls with Lennox and Epps right behind her. With the no ones help, she carefully climbed down the large pile of junk, her ears tucked against her head in distress. The large dog reached her owner and nudged her head with her large nose, whimpering and whining softly. She turned to the new big things that had hurt her Tai and started growling, her teeth bared and her hackles risen...Hell hath no fury like a great dane scorned!

'Whathaveyoudone!?' Blurr was getting near hysterical as he yelled at the twins. Epps kneeled down next to Tai and checked her pulse.

'She's got a pulse' big dude...' He said to the frightened mech. 'She's just unconscious...Oh man, nasty cut there...' He gently sat her up in a sitting position and held her against him for support and gently brushed her hair aside so it wouldn't get in her cut.

Sam was nearly losing it for the third or fourth time today; she took a hubcap to the head for him...no way would this heal quickly like earlier. 'C'mon Tai-dye...wake up!' He said urgently, holding her hand in his.

Mikaela was kneeling next him and with a tissue, was gently dabbing at the blood on Tai's battered forehead, being extremely careful as to not hurt her anymore than she already was.

'Look...we didn't...we thought...' Sideswipe, the humans had found out his name was, said while backing away from the growling earth creature.

'We thought they were bugs of some kind!' Sunstreaker exclaimed while he climbed all over his brother, trying to avoid the teeth and the drool.

'Do they look like insects to you!?' Ironhide was way beyond pissed off...those fraggers injured Tatyana; horribly from the looks of it and no one messed with someone Ironhide secretly swore to protect.

'They're humans! This is their planet you moronic imbeciles!' He pointed his own plasma cannons at the frightened looking twins. 'They're our friends!'

'We didn't know!' Sunny whimpered, cowering under the weapons specialists' angry glare.

'Ironhide...stand down!' Optimus boomed once again. He had had enough of violence to last him at least an orn or two.

'They injured Tatyana, Optimus!' Said mech snapped at his commander. 'I should have the right to blast their afts to the well of allsparks and back!'

A loud groan of pain made the mechs turn.

'Ow...fuckity fuck...fraggin dammit...jesus...' Tai was sitting up, her eyes closed tightly as she rubbed at her head.

Everyone stared once again when the large gash seemed to fold in on itself before sealing up, becoming flawless once again...the only evidence she was ever injured was the left over blood still fresh on her forehead.

'That is...creepy...' Lennox muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement but Tai didn't seem to notice.

She looked pissed off, her blue eyes once again turning to the color of lightening as she marched fearlessly up to the twins.

'Psyche...leave them!' She demanded sternly to her dog. Psyche stopped growling at the twins and wagged her tail at the sound of her owners' voice.

'That really, really hurt...' She said, her voice laden with anger and annoyance at the two new Autobots. 'You are just really lucky I didn't get killed...because if you did, I would have so haunted your asses!'

She turned and saw her distressed guardian; her eyebrows rose when she saw his large metal hands shaking.

'Blurr...you okay?' She asked softly, walking over to him and placing both of her much smaller hands on his large hand.

The speedster than scooped her up in his large hands and cradled her to his shoulder like someone would a toddler. She was surprised but rested her head on the warm metal of his shoulder panel.

'It's okay big guy...' She said with a soothing tone. 'I'm fine...nothing can bring me down!' She managed to get him to hold her in both hands and she sat with her legs hanging. 'Especially with my new Wolverine healing powers!'

Blurr laughed in spite of himself. 'Iwasfrightenedyouhadexpired...'

Tai smiled a reassuring smile up at her older brother bot. 'I'm not going anywhere...remember, I gave you the pinky swear.'

'Youwerefive!' Blurr exclaimed, placing her down next to Sam and the other humans before standing to his full height.

'I still remember!' As she said that, she hip bumped Sam than Mikaela.

'Whoa whoa whoa whoa!' The yellow twin spoke up. 'What in the pit is going on here?'

* * *

It was no easy task explaining everything to the twins; Blurr explained how long he had been on this beautiful planet, how he had befriended Robert Witwicky, practically raised Tai, and so on and so forth.

Optimus explained the whole thing with the glasses and the battle with Megatron, how Sam offlined him by shoving the cube into his spark, how they had formed an alliance with the human soldiers, and told them about their new base.

'So...we can't harm these fleshie things?' Sunny had asked, sounding somewhat disappointed. Sideswipe whacked him on the back of the head. 'Watch the paint!'

'I have the urge to throw something hard and sharp at that one...' Tai muttered to Epps, who tried to turns his chuckles into coughs.

'I heard that!' Sunny growled down at the pesky little squishie. Tai glared right back at him...it was official, she and this mech were going to have problems. After a few seconds of intense glaring, the yellow twin turned back to his superiors.

Tai than made incredibly obnoxious faces behind the yellow twins back, turning half way around and giving him a hearty kiss-my-ass sign than she finished by giving him the finger.

'Stop it!' Optimus hissed down at her. She gave him a pouty face and plopped herself on the ground, looking bored with her arms crossed.

'Alright...on to business.' He continued, giving her a look when she started mimicking him behind his back. 'Onto...' He gave her another look when he saw her do it again. 'Tatyana...' He was using that tone that clearly said Do-that-again-and-you're-gonna-get-it. She gave him a very cute smile and hid behind Sam, who had his face hidden in his jacket in embarrassment.

'You two need to find some vehicle modes.'

'Taken care of Big O!' Sunny said with a smug look on his face plates. Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose plates. _Great...another name for Tatyana and everyone to call me behind my back!_

'We found the perfect ones when we were travelling above this planet, despite the fact that we were going over thousands of miles per hour!'

'Can we just get going please?' Ratchet snapped. Primus, help him...they haven't changed a bit.

'Alright...alright, keep your aft on!' Sunstreaker waved off the medic. So without further ado, the two twins folded down into their car modes.

Mikaela and Tai and Sam both gawked at them in amazement and awe. Before them where the twins now stood, were two 2009 Lamborghini murcielago's...one red, one yellow.

'I think my eye's just orgasmed!' Tai gasped out, walking forward to get a better look. Blurr felt his spark pound with worry and very slight jealously. He prided himself on his vehicle mode because Rob had kept him clean and fixed...but now with the Sonic the hedgehog bumper sticker and the necklace hanging from his head...he figured it out.

He was no longer Robert Witwicky's car...he was Tatyana's. He was always meant to be. Well...he had a change to make...

Without a word, he turned and headed for the exit.

'Blurr?' Tai asked in confusion, seeing her guardian leaving. 'Where you going, big guy?'

'Where's he going?' Ironhide asked equally confused.

Tai glanced at Sam and shrugged before the two of them bolted after him. Once Blurr reached the exit, he transformed into his Dart mode and took off.

'Hey!' Tai yelled, running down the street after him. 'You asshole! Where the flip are you going?!'

'Tai! Wait a min...' Sam couldn't finish because Tai was already half way down the dark deserted highway. 'Ah forget it!' He heard the thunderous footsteps of the other bots, the roaring of the twins engines, and the shouts of the humans behind him.

'What happened?' Maggie gasped out, leaning onto Glen who was panting just as heavily.

Psyche was whimpering softly, laying down on the ground...her ears flat. Lennox stooped down and stroked the dog's pointy ears soothingly.

'No idea.' Sam shrugged. 'Blurr just took off...wonder why.'

'Where Tai go?' Epps asked, noticing she wasn't there. He had really come to care for the teenage girl; ever since he had saved her all those years ago...he considered her one of his own kids.

'She just bolted after him, god she runs fast!' Sam couldn't see where she was, and now he couldn't hear her.

Jazz didn't like the fact that she was out there in the dark...chasing after that slagging glitch. How dare he just take off like that?

'Now I'm getting worried.' The silver mech turned to Optimus, him being the tallest one besides Blurr.

'Hey Optimus, can you see her?'

Optimus looked down the road and focused his optics. He spark pounded with worry when he couldn't see the young human girl or her Autobot guardian...all he could see was the dark of concrete and the desert sand.

'Where are you, Tatyana?' He muttered, feeling Ratchet scanning the area as well.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Tai._

Tai couldn't run anymore.

Breathing heavily, she collapsed in the middle of the road hoping no truck would run her over...including Optimus.

'This is insanity...' She panted, wiping beads of sweat off of her forehead. 'Why did he leave me?'

She was getting very nervous...she hated that feeling. The feeling of abandonment. Why would her guardian just abandon her?  
Was it because she thought the twins alt modes were the shit?

'Man, Tai...' She muttered, smacking her on the forehead. 'You just had to say that didn't you...' She laid back on the concrete, letting out a frustrated breath.

'Some little sister you are...' She draped an arm over her eyes and sighed loudly once again.

A roar of an engine caught her attention and she craned her neck to take a look. Jazz, who was in car mode, was heading for her. She got up and brushed the dirt off of her. The familiar sounds of transforming reached her ears and she smiled.

'Hey dude.' She said with a small grin. Truth be told, her good and peppy mood went right out the window when she couldn't catch up to Blurr.

Jazz noticed immediately and kneeled down in front of her. 'Couldn't catch'em?' He asked, holding out a clawed hand for her.

Without a second thought, she grabbed it and felt herself being lifted up and placed against his warm metal chest. Besides Blurr and Optimus, Jazz made her feel protected and safe...not to mention loved.

'He'll come back...' He said reassuringly to her, using one of his claws to stroke her back carefully.

Tai took a deep shaky breath.

'I hope so...'

* * *

Ohhh cliffhanger!

Where did Blurr go?  
Wow...already 201 reviews!

Holy crap!

I love you all!

Review!


	18. Chapter 18

My god you people are making me a happy little writer! xD  
I made myself a little depressed...as to why; I ended up watching about fifty Prowl tribute videos on youtube...

:sighs: Oh Prowlie, why'd you have to go?!?!

But than I cheered myself up by dancing like a crazy person to Caramelldansen!  
XD!!

Ahem...anyway, this chapter is definitely going to be Jazz/Tai bonding because it's sweet and fluffy and mushy and all that good stuff!!  
Any credit to Youngling Bumblebee goes to the best Author on Fanfiction Karategal! She is incredibly talented and I suggest you go read her works if you haven't already!

But anyway,

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Once again, my hair is falling out!

* * *

'Altmode,altmode,altmode...' Blurr muttered to himself as he drove by dealership after dealership.

He had been searching all night for one...one that just screamed Tatyana. He only hoped she wasn't too angry with him for just leaving her there.

'Chevy.' A pause. 'No.'

'Ford.' Another pause. 'Noway!'

'VMW.' It didn't even take a pause for the speedster to reach a decision about that one. 'Slagtotheno!'

After a couple more miles, he came across a Dodge dealership...he slowed down and got a good look at the cars there gleaming in the lights that were all around. Making sure there were no humans around, he transformed and tip toed as quietly as he could to the middle of the car lot.

'Hmm...whichoneshouldIgowith?' he muttered to himself again, his scanners looking up the information about all the cars.

The Viper was the fastest one there but it was way too small...he had to find one that was fast but could fit Psyche as well. Tai didn't like leaving her behind whenever they went anywhere.

The Challenger was fast and bigger but the backseat wasn't roomy enough for the giant dog. Also they didn't have it in the bright blue color that he knew Tai really liked and that he really liked.  
He's always been a bright blue color even back on Cybertron all those Vorns ago.

The Magnum was roomy and fast but it didn't seem to fit Tai's style very well...it also did not come in the bright blue color.

He turned and saw one that made his optics light up with delight.  
It was a 2010 Dodge Charger SRT8 concept...it was perfect. It had four hundred and twenty five horsepower...he could make it go faster...and it was roomy enough for Psyche to be comfortable. Not to mention it was bright sky blue with silver racing stripes.

With a smirk on his faceplates, he scanned the vehicle. 'ThiswillimpressTai...Andshutthosetwoslaggersup!'

He got a look at his new robot form in the giant windows of the dealership building. He was still tall but now he was a more bulky than he was before with the Dart. His shoulders were curvier and so were his large arms. With a major sense of pride, he noticed the large silver Autobot symbol still painted on his chest plates.

Feeling satisfied, he tip toed back to the highway and transformed. He felt lighter and faster...just the way he liked it and with that, he sped away in search of his comrades and the young girl who he cared about the most in his life.

* * *

It was three in the morning by the time everyone got back to the Autobot base. The human were completely drained from fatigue as they clambered out of the vehicles.  
The twins transformed back into their robot modes along with their comrades and looked around, very impressed.

'Not bad!' Sunstreaker commented, plopping down on the big couch with a sigh from his vents.

'A bot could get used to this!' Sideswipe agreed, sitting next to his brother.

Tai climbed out of Jazz, yawning loudly and stretching with such force she almost fell over. Luckily Jazz was right behind her and she fell on his foot.

'You all are welcome to stay the night if you wish too.' Optimus reassured them all, noticing the tired eyes and yawns of their human friends.

'Sounds great...' Epps yawned widely. 'You staying Lennox?'

'I can't...' Lennox said through a yawn. 'I promised Sarah I'd be home tonight...'

'I'll take you home Major..' Ironhide offered, transforming back into the Topkick and opening the door.

'Thanks Ironhide...' He said with a grateful smile.

After saying goodnight to everyone, he stopped at Tai. 'He'll come back...try not to worry.' He placed his hands on the girl's slim shoulders in a big brother type of gesture.

Tai smiled and punched his shoulder playfully. 'I'll try not too...'

With a smile, Lennox got into Ironhide and the two of them drove off into the night.

Bumblebee had kicked the twins off the couch so the humans would have a comfortable place to recharge. Both of the twins grumbled as they pouted, obviously upset that a few mere humans were more important than they were.

'Thanks Bee.' Sam muttered, curling up onto his side with Mikaela curled up next to him.

'You're welcome Sam.' Bumblebee clicked in reply.

Tai looked back to where her cousin, her new best friend, and Bumblebee were. Jealously and sadness gripped at her, making her chest hurt a little.

'Where are you Blurr?' She said softly, looking out the base door. A large shadow suddenly engulfed her and she looked behind her. Optimus stood there with a concerned but kind look on his faceplates.

'It is very late Tatyana...you look very tired...' He kneeled down and held out his hand. She climbed into it and held onto his thumb as he stood up.

'I don't know if I can sleep...' She said softly, leaning her head on his thumb. 'What if something happened to Blurr?'

Optimus smiled at how much this young human cared for her guardian...she really did have, what the humans called, a heart of gold. Especially when she took that injury for Sam. 'I'm sure he is just fine.' He assured her, placing her on the couch where Epps, Sam, Mikaela, Maggie, and Glen were all asleep. He found it amusing at how humans all had different sleeping positions.

Sam was asleep on his stomach, his mouth wide open. Mikaela was curled on her side, her dark hair covering her face as she breathed softly. Epps was on his back, his hands folded on his stomach as he snored softly. Maggie was on her back as well but her arms were above her head as she mumbled in her sleep. Glen was spread out in a very odd position as he snored loudly...that made Optimus chuckle softly.

Humans were very fascinating and amusing creatures.

'Try to get some recharge, Tatyana.' He said with a gentle smile. 'I'm sure he'll be back by morning.'

Tai managed a smile and laid down, her hands behind her head. 'Thanks O.P...' She yawned closing her eyes and than curled on her side. She smiled when she felt a large finger brushing her hair comfortingly before she slipped into the world of sleep.

* * *

_**When I was walking up the stairs, I saw a man who wasn't there.**_

_**He wasn't there again today.**_

_**I wish...I wish...He'd go away**__._

_That had been Tai's favorite poem when she was growing up in the foster system. Because of the death that haunted her dreams every night for ten years...all she saw in her dreams was her father's dead body...his wide unseeing eyes...blood pouring from the open wound on his chest and from his lips..._

_Feeling a faint breeze brushing over her, she opened her eyes._

_She didn't know where she was...all she saw were trees. It was overcast, gloomy and gray...not looking like it was gonna rain but it wasn't going to clear up anytime soon either._

_A sudden ungodly explosion rattled her ear drums causing her to look behind her in alarm._

_Her eyes widened._

_She saw Sam and herself...hiding behind a fallen tree trunk._

_And when she looked at what they were watching, she felt like her heart had stopped._

_There was Optimus in battle with not one...not two...but three huge Decepticons. The sound of ripping metal and gunfire echoed through the tree as the brave Autobot leader leaped onto the shoulders of the tallest one there and using two glowing energon swords, tore his face to shreds._

_Optimus was incredibly dented and scratched as he staggered to his feet._

'_Sam! Tatyana!' He yelled. 'Where are you?!?'_

_But before either of the dream versions of her and her cousin could respond, a beastly looking Con appeared behind him...and stabbed him from behind. The long sword like gun tore through the Autobot commanders spark...before unleashing a large fireball._

_Tai just stood there in shock and terror when she saw Optimus fall to the ground like a ragdoll._

_She vaguely heard her dream self screaming hysterically, trying to get to him but Sam held her back and they took off running._

'_NO!' She heard herself scream. 'NO! Let me go! DADDY!'_

_But Optimus's optics went dark as he reached towards her before going completely limp._

She jerked awake with a loud gasp, sitting up. She had her mouth covered as she breathed heavily as to not wake the others.

Sweat was beading on her forehead and dripping down her face as she realized that she wasn't dreaming anymore, she tried to gain control of her breathing as she sat Indian style, her aching head in her hands.

'It was a dream...' She muttered to herself. 'A horrible...dream...' She really wished Blurr was here but the day's events rushed back at her and she felt tears coming to her eyes.

'What is wrong with me?' She whispered to herself as she angrily brushed the hot tears falling down her cheeks. 'Why am I so damn weak?'

She climbed down the couch carefully, landing on her feet on the stone floor gracefully. She needed air...and a bush.

After running to the outside area, she found a bush and released the contents of her stomach onto the ground.

Why had she screamed Daddy to Optimus? Who in the flip was that pointy looking guy?

She had so many questions but not a single answer. Yet she was craving comfort like no ones business. Who could she go to?

Not Bumblebee...that would be weird.

Not Ratchet.

Definitely not Sunstreaker or Sideswipe.

She didn't want to disturb Optimus...he had enough to worry about.

Than it hit her like a freight train.  
Jazz.

Using her cell phone as a flashlight, she headed back inside and down the incredibly large hallway to his quarters. Noticing the door was slightly ajar, she pushed it open with amazing strength and tip toed inside.

There was a very large desk against the far wall which was cluttered with data pads and what appeared to be c.d.'s. A large desk lamp about the size of household lamp was lighting up the room where she saw the silver mech on his back in a deep recharge.

She noticed all over the walls were various posters ranging from earth bands to bands that were obviously from Cybertron. He had taken to earth customs rather quickly but that wasn't surprising at all.  
As she made her way over to Jazz, she smacked her knee on something rather hard. Oh that sucked and blew so badly!

She bit down on her arm to muffle her shrieks of pain as she stamped her foot.

'Tai?' Jazz's voice asked groggily.

She froze, her blue eyes wide as she turned around. 'What's up?' She asked in a strained voice.

'Wha' you doin' here?' He asked, sitting up and raising his visor.

'Oh...well..I was just...ummm...' She didn't know what to say, she suddenly felt incredibly stupid.

'Was it a nightmare?' He asked gently picking her up in his clawed hand and bringing her up to his recharge berth.

She looked up at him sharply. 'That obvious huh?'

'Bumblebee used to have'em all the time when he was small.' Jazz shrugged. 'He'd be the same way...Wanna talk about it?'

Tai looked up at her crush, her blue eyes meeting his blue optics. 'Something...happened in my dream...' She said softly. 'Something bad...'

'Like bad bad or horrifically bad?' He asked, seeming interested and concerned.

'Second one.' She said. 'Too Optimus.'

'Babe, it was jus' a dream...' He gently placed a claw against her cheek. 'Jus' a dream...nothin' is gonna happen to the big boss bot.'

'I know...but it seemed so real...it was like watching my Dad die all over again.' She looked down, her shoulders shaking in fear.

Jazz couldn't stand to see his Tai like this; He loved it when they would dance around like two crazy people or when she would show off her gymnastic skills, which was incredibly impressive to say the least. She had a great sense of humor, she was sharp, and she was incredibly witty.

'Hey...' He gently scooped her up in his clawed hands, holding her front of his face. She looked up, a few tears leaking from her eyes and trailing down her face. 'Nothin' is going to happen...I promise.'

With a shaking breath, she leaned her forehead against his warm glowing visor and closed her eyes. 'Sorry you had to see me like this dude...' She muttered, once again wiping the tears away from her face.

'Don' worry about it...' He reassured her.

Than something happened...something totally unexpected..ish. Tai leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jazz's metal ones, being careful not to slice her lip open. That would be a moment ruiner.

Jazz's optics widened when he felt her soft lips on his...knowing he couldn't kiss back like full on 'making out' as the humans called it, he carefully puckered his own and relished the feeling.

His spark was going crazy with happiness.

It felt like an eternity before she pulled away and smiled an embarrassed smile.

'I've been wanting to do that for a while...' She said with an air of cheekiness.

Jazz was too stunned to reply, he just fell back on the berth with a weird metallic sigh. Tai was still clutched against his chest and she laughed.

'Night Jazz!' She laughed, snuggling on his chassis, the warmth from his spark making her feel incredibly relaxed.  
It was like being on a large heating pad.

'Yeah...' He muttered, going back into recharge for some much needed dream sequences.

With a grin at her new found love, Tai fell back asleep but this time something different happened. Her dreams, for the first time in a decade, weren't full of despair and fear.  
Instead it was about a certain silver mech, and it was that moment that Tai knew...she was meant to be with him.

* * *

Sweet!

Chapter 18 already done!

The fluff was so hilarious to write for some reason, I was just laughing hysterically which made my Dad stare at me like I was insane! I hope you all liked the mushy, romantic goodness that was Tai and Jazz!

If anyone wants to do fanart...Go right ahead!

Make sure to tell me!

Love love love!

Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Dun dun dun Duuuun!

Chapter 19!

Thank you so much to everyone for such wonderful reviews! Yay I'm doing good! And to answer the question that Megagenie asked about why I didn't use the Holoform is because that is used too much...why not make it interesting and kiss the robot?

This chapter may contain some strong language and some very sad moments...but you all finally get to see what is up with Tai.

Go me!

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

God, why do you hate me?  


* * *

Have you ever woken up one morning feeling on top of the world?

Where you felt, for the first time in a long time, everything was alright?

No? Well, that sucks than.

Because that was how Tai was feeling when she woke up from her first incredibly peaceful sleep in over a decade. She woke up feeling very warm and yet comfortable. She blinked her eyes, her vision still slightly blurry from sleep and looked around, almost forgetting where she was.

_Oh yeah...that's right..._She thought to herself. _I pretty much said and/or agreed to be Jazz's girlfriend...human lover...intergalactic sweetheart...so does that make him my boyfriend? Botfriend...Cybertron hunk of love...I'll just go with my Jazzman...yeah, Jazzman...Whoa, I was just doing an internal monologue and I didn't even know...Cool... _

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Jazz coming back online.

'Huh...Oh, hey there sweet thing...' He smiled, sitting up carefully with her still against his chest.

Tai smiled up at him and placed her head under his much larger metal chin, her own chest pressed to his.

Feeling love.

Comfort.

Security.

Pain...wait a second?! Pain wasn't a good feeling. But that is what she felt...searing pain in the middle of her chest. It felt like her heart was on fire. She couldn't be having a heart attack...she was way too young.  
She didn't want to worry Jazz but she guessed her increased breathing and her red cheeks gave it away.

'Tai-dye..!!? What's wrong?' He asked in fear, holding closer.

'Get...Rat...Ratch...' She choked out, trying to blink away the surrounding darkness that was starting to blur her vision.

Before losing consciousness, she whimpered out. 'Blurr...'

* * *

Blurr was almost to the base when he felt something...or rather heard something.

'Blurr...'

It was whimper...a pain filled whimper that of a young girl. His spark plummeted when he recognized the voice. Tai.

What was wrong with her?

Rob had already been taken away from him, he'd be damned if Tai was next.

He floored it, becoming a blur to other drivers.

* * *

'Ratch! Optimus!' Jazz yelled as he headed toward the recreational hall, nearly colliding with the twins.

'Jazz? What's wrong?' Optimus, who had been talking to Epps and Lennox who had just arrived with Ironhide a few minutes before, asked. Jazz was hardly ever this panicked and afraid, so it couldn't be good.

'It's Tai...somethin's wrong wit' her!'

That had everyone's attention in less than a minute.

'What do you mean?' Ratchet asked in alarm. 'Where is she?'

'Uhh...well ya see...' Jazz looked incredibly sheepish. 'My..room...'

'Excuse me?' Optimus asked, raising an optic ridge. The twins however started sniggering. 'Even human girls...wow...' They were immediately hushed by the looks of death shot in their direction by Ironhide and the raised wrench by Ratchet.

'No no no no!' He quickly exclaimed. 'We were jus' talkin'...than she fainted or something...'

Before anyone could respond, Sam bolted out down the hallway, ignoring everyone calling his name. 'No no no...don't do this Tai...' He pushed open the heavy metal door and somehow managed to climb up onto the berth.

There was Tai on her side; though unconscious she had her eyebrows furrowed in a look of intense pain, her face shiny with perspiration, her cheeks flushed, and her breathing ragged.  
'Tai!' He kneeled by her and lifted up her limp form up onto his lap. 'Wake up! Come on, please...wake up...' He slapped her face gently, hoping that would work. It did nothing.

'Ratchet!'

The medic flew in with everyone else behind him. 'You have to help her.' Sam whispered, clutching his surrogate sister tighter in his arms.

'Give her to me.' Ratchet ordered. He gently scooped up the small human in his large hands and held her protectively against his chest.

'Out of my way...Now!' He snapped, running to his Med-bay.

* * *

Pain.

That's all she felt was raw, white-hot pain. She opened her eyes and she seemed to be standing in a room full of bright white light. What was going on?

Where was she? Where was Jazz? Blurr? Sam? Optimus?

She blinked and tried to shield her eyes from the light. 'Why does this keep happening?' She asked out loud. 'Why can't something just be good for once? I'm a nice enough person!'  
Falling to her knees, she started pounding at the ground with her fists...screaming in rage and pain. 'FUCK!' She screamed loudly into the infinite light. 'Why can't anything just make fucking sense?'

It was quiet for a few minutes, the only sound was Tai's heavy breathing. She hated this place...

'Hey Daddy...' She looked up sharply at the sound of a little girl's voice.

'Hello?' She called hopefully.

'Hey my little duckling.' She froze in her tracks, her breaths hitching slightly in sadness and joy.

'Dad?' She whispered in disbelief.

She blinked her eyes and the next thing she knew, she was in a very familiar room. It was their old kitchen. And sitting at the table was her father.

'Where are you scampering off too?' She watched with a heavy heart when she looked upon her younger self, looking so happy and innocent.

'I gonna go exploring!' Her younger self exclaimed, jumping up and down.

'You want Blurr to go with you?'

'No..it okay...I be back in bit!' So with that, she ran out the back door with their old dog, an English Mastiff named Tigger. Tai watched her younger self leave and than turned back to her father. There he was just as she remembered him, the loving sweet father who would do anything to make his daughter happy. 'Dad...can you hear me?' She reached forward to touch him but her hand went right through him.

'Wha...Dad?!' _Great, another It's a Wonderful life thing going on. _Even though her thoughts were completely sarcastic, her heart felt like it was just torn out of her chest.

She glanced out the small kitchen window and saw her younger self with Blurr, who was kneeling down to talk to her smiled as the giant robot gently stroked her head with his large finger, before her younger self scampered off into the field by their house.

With one last look at her Dad, she went outside to follow her younger self. She figured that was what she was supposed to do.

What could possibly happen?

* * *

_In Ratchet's medbay._

* * *

It took a long time, but Ratchet finally got Tai stabilized enough to where she was slightly comfortable but by the flushed look on her face and her wrinkled forehead, she was still in pain.

'How is she?' Optimus asked, his voice tinged with worry.

'I'm not really sure.' Ratchet checked the monitor that seemed to have an outline of Tai's body. 'Every symptom clearly stated a heart attack but her heart rate is perfectly normal, her blood pressure is normal...but her brain activity is sky rocketing.'

Optimus looked down at the small human girl on the examining table. She looked so helpless and fragile...so very unTatyana like...

Without a second thought, he gently lifted up her tiny hand with his pointer finger and held it carefully. He couldn't help but smile at the color of her nails, which seemed to change every week. This week they were red and blue. With his other hand, he gently stroked her tiny, limp hand...much like a father would to their ailing child. A quiet whimper escaped her throat as her hand tightened on his finger.

'Oh Tatyana...' He sighed sadly. 'Why must you suffer so much?'

* * *

_Outside in the main room._

_

* * *

  
_

'Sam, you wearing a hole in the floor...' Glen said, trying to lighten the mood. Ratchet had kicked everyone else out, so that meant all they had to do was wait.

Which sucked.

Sam had been pacing for the last twenty minutes, his mind whirling with terrible thoughts about Tai and what was wrong with her.

'I don't understand...she was fine...' He whispered, his voice choked as he tried to hold back tears. Mikaela stood up from where she was comforting Psyche and hugged her distraught boyfriend.

'She is fine...Ratchet is the best of the best...literally the best in the universe...' She whispered, stroking the base of his neck. 'He'll figure out what's wrong.'

'Yeah kid...' Sideswipe said in an unusually soft tone. 'If anyone can, it's the Hatchet.'

Jazz was no better than Sam...He sat away from everyone else with his clawed servos folded up, his head resting on them. He had never felt so scared in his long life...besides his team, he had come to really care for Tai...in fact, he loved her. With his entire spark.

The silence of the room was shattered by the sound of screeching tires. Everyone turned to see a bright blue Charger came flying in, before transforming into the familiar form of Blurr.

'Blurr?' Ironhide exclaimed, getting up from the bot couch. 'Where've you been?'

'Whereisshe?!' Blurr asked in a panicked tone. 'Where'sTai?'

'She's in the...' Ironhide paused, not knowing how to break it to the distraught speedster. 'She's in the medbay...she's sick...'

Without another word, Blurr tore off at lightening speed toward the med bay, not caring about flying wrenches that were bound to head his way.

* * *

'Wait!' Tai yelled to her younger self as she scampered across the field, Tigger galloping behind her. 'God dammit, Wait...!'

Of course her yells continued to be ignored. She was so busy in her own thoughts she ran right through her kid self as she skidded to a halt.'What the fragton?' She muttered when she saw her kid self looking up at the sky. She looked up just in time to see a bright light and something falling toward the ground.

'Whoa...a shooting star!' Young Tai squealed excitedly. 'I call it!' She giggled at Tigger . 'C'mon Tig...we needs to make a wish while it's still good..!'

The mastiff barked as if agreeing, so without any hesitation, they both took off in the direction of the smoke.

'I remember this....' Present Tai muttered, shuffling forward slowly and peered over her younger self's shoulder and into the crater.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was a ball of metal with very familiar looking symbols all over it, but it was tiny...about the size of a kickball.

'Wow!' Little Tai gasped. 'What that?'

knowing her younger self couldn't see or hear her, Tai slid down the hill of dirt toward the ball of metal.

It was definitely cybertronian metal as she examined it. Just as she was about to touch it, it started folding in on itself. Small little arms, legs, and a small little head appeared a few seconds later. It was about the size of a small five year old kid. In fact, she compared the size of this baby autobot to her five year old self...same exact size.

It looked gravely injured...a few sparks erupted from its chest while bright blue energon was leaking from it's mouth.

'Poor thing.' She said in a soft voice as it clicked and warbled.

She looked up as she heard herself gasp. 'You okay?' She called in a high voice. 'You need bandaid? My Daddy has glow in the dark ones!'

'I remember...I fell...' Tai muttered. With a scream, her younger self tumbled down the crater side before landing hard on her front.

'Owie...' She whimpered, pushing herself up. Her five year old self was covered with scrapes and dirt as she stared at the small metal being. 'Whoa...' The little being opened it's eyes and looked at the little human girl in curiosity. 'Uhh...Hello, my name is Tayana Topaz Witwicky...who you?'

The little metal being let out a coughing noise, more of that bright blue liquid spurting out of its tiny mouth before letting out a small whimper.

'You hurted...' She gasped, kneeling down next to it. 'No mount of band-aids or kisses can make this betterer...' She than gasped excitedly. 'I get Blurr! He know what to do!'

The little being squeaked and clicked in what sounded like..'No..wait, I have a better idea...' type way. Since Blurr had taught Tai the ways of youngling clicking, she understood everything. 'What?'

The little bot reached up towards her with a spindly hand as if asking her to hold it. With a look of apprehension, little Tai took it in hers carefully.

What happened next was shocking.

There was a bright blue flash as little light particles surrounded both of the small kids. She vaguely heard her younger self scream in pain as the metal youngling suddenly turned into some sort of liquid and slithered up her younger self's arm, and than entering her mouth. Her younger self's eyes widened before she fell backwards, as she choked and twitched violently.

Tai started gasping and shaking as she backed away. 'I don't remember this! What the fuck is this shit!?'

A few minutes later, there was an explosion of light before the dust settled and she saw her kid self floating up the crater and settle next to the mastiff, who than ran off to get Rob or Blurr or both...

Before Tai could react next, she felt that same hot pain in her chest...before she sank into the comfort of unconsciousness.

* * *

Sorry if it's so short!

And hopefully it's not too stupid or clichéd!

But hopefully, everyone liked it!

Thank you all so much for all of your reviews!

Review!


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Dun dun dun...Dunnnnn!

Here we are at chapter 20! I am so sorry to leave you all at a Cliffy! But all questions regarding Tai's past and origin will be answered in this...hopefully.

Get ready for fluff and lots of it!

Love you all!

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I don't know what kind of girl I am...

* * *

Blurr burst through the medbay doors in a state of pure panic. Shockingly, no wrenches flew near his direction.

'Tai!' He exclaimed in horror at what he saw. There she was on the med bay table, just in her underwear which consisted of a pair of hot pink boy shorts and a black bra. Her face, which was usually so tan and full of life, looked pale and cold. On her chest, attached to a suction cup was a wire that led to a giant heart monitor while an oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth.

'Whathappened?' He asked the Autobot leader and medic. 'Whyisshelikethis?'

'We do not know yet, Blurr.' Optimus said, hoping to calm down his distraught teammate. 'But Ratchet is doing all he can to figure it out.'

'Ironhidesaidshewassick!' Blurr exclaimed loudly. 'Isshesick? Isshedying?'

'No...she isn't dying!' Ratchet snapped. 'I can honestly say, however, I have never heard or seen anything about this in my entire career as a medic.'

'What?' Both Optimus and Blurr asked at the same time.

'I have examined her structure very closely.' The medic continued, enlarging the scan of Tai's inner body. 'This is astounding...'

Before he could continue, Tai than shot up into a sitting position and let out a loud scream, her blue eyes wide. 'Blurr!!' She yelled out in terror, not seeming to notice her guardian was standing right beside her. 'Tai! I'mrighthere!' He exclaimed in worry. He had not seen her like this since her father was killed.

Tai looked over at the sound of the familiar voice, and immediately burst into tears. She ripped the wires and the oxygen mask off of her face, much to Ratchet annoyance, and literally leapt into Blurr's hands.  
'I saw her....I saw her...' She kept muttering over and over as Blurr held her up to his face. 'She's...me....I'm her...'

'Tatyana, what are you talking about?' Optimus asked in alarm.

Tai looked up at the Autobot leader with watery eyes. How was she going to tell him? Would he believe her?  
What about Jazz?  
Blurr?  
Sam?

'Tatyana,calmdownandtelluswhathappened.' Blurr gently stroked her cheek with his large thumb. 'Whatdidyousee?'

Tai just shook her head vigorously, and kept her head lowered. She shivered slightly and looked down at herself. She now seemed to notice that she was just in her underwear. Her eyebrows rising, she turned her gaze to Ratchet and glared.

'Any reason why I'm practically naked?' She asked slowly, glaring at the medic.

'Well Tatyana, the reason is that it was much easier to read your vitals without your clothes in the way...but sense you are back to normal, here..' He handed her the clothes and her shoes, which were now clean and patched up.

'Tatyana,please...' Blurr begged his charge as she snatched the clothes back and covered herself. 'Justtellus...tellme...'

What he saw made his spark break; Tai brought her skinny knees up to her chest and started sobbing hysterically...deep, gut wrenching sobs that made her whole small body shake. Blurr looked up at Optimus and Ratchet, who both wore looks of love and sympathy for the girl.

'His daughter...I found her...' She sobbed out. Now Blurr was confused; whose daughter?

'Sweetie,whatareyoutalkingabout?' He asked, stroking her hair gently with his large fingers.

She looked up with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. 'I remember now...I fell down this crater, I saw a big, bright ball of light crash into the field by our house..' She took a deep shuddering breath. 'I saw her...she was hurt, badly...'

Optimus felt his spark beating incredibly fast at her words...could she be talking about who he thought she was talking about?

'She touched my hand...she turned into liquid and light, she's inside of me...' Tai closed her eyes tightly as more tears leaked out. 'She is me...'

'Tatyana...' Optimus said in a gentle tone, reaching down and gently lifting her chin up with his pointer finger. 'Who is 'she'?

She opened her eyes and looked up at the majestic leader with her bright blue eyes.

'Your...daughter.' She said slowly.

* * *

Sam was still pacing frantically back and forth, his hair standing up every which way from him running his hands through it over and over. He looked up when he saw Optimus walk in, his head down, his optics shuttered.

'Hey big guy...how's Tai?' Epps asked.

Instead of answering however, the leader just transformed and drove away. Lennox and Epps glanced at one another. 'What's up with him?' He asked as Ratchet walked in with Blurr behind him, who was holding Tai protectively against his chest.

'He is...troubled...' The medic sighed softly.

'I wanna go home...' Tai muttered out, sounding upset and exhausted. 'Will you take me home?'

Jazz heard the heartache in his new lover's voice and he felt his spark shatter into small pieces. All he wanted to do was hold her against him and take her pain away, but how could he?

'Ofcoursemylittleduckling...I'lltakeyouhome...' Blurr smiled and placed her on the ground carefully before transforming into his new charger mode. That got a small, excited smirk on her face as she climbed into the back seat. The back door opened for Psyche, who immediately climbed in and settled herself next to her owner, who stroked her ears for comfort for both her dog and herself. 'See ya at home Sam...bye guys...' With that, Blurr drove off in the direction of the Witwicky house.

'I haven't heard anyone call her that since her Dad...' Sam said in a sad tone as the bright blue autobot drove away.

'Think she'll be okay?' He asked to anyone who was listening.

'She will be kid..' Epps patted his shoulder. 'She's a tough girl, from what I've seen, she can pull through anything.'

Jazz watched as his love drove away. 'I love you, Tai...' He muttered to himself.

Tai, who had her head leaning against the cool glass of her big brother bots window, smiled as she rubbed her chest as a warm feeling passed through her. 'I love you too, Jazz...' She sighed, her hand still stroking Psyche's head.

After getting pampered by Judy, who had learned about what happened when Sam called her, and getting hugged by Ron, Tai was up in her room. No amount of Animaniacs that Bumblebee bootlegged for her, no amount of Caramelldansen, or anything for that matter could cheer her up. Why had Optimus just gone and left?

Did he hate her?

Where did he go?

All these questions were running through her mind, making her head hurt. But there was one question that kept haunting her thoughts; What was she? Was she human? Was she Cybertronian? Could that explain why she was so intelligent for her age? Why her skin could suddenly heal itself like Wolverine?

'What am I, Psyche?' She asked her Great Dane, who was laying in her new dog bed that Ron got for her. 'What's happening to me?'

Her cellphone made a noise, indicating she had received a text. Sitting up, she reached over and touched the screen. It read _Jazzyman_. Smiling, she opened it and it read: _Look out the window._

Raising an eyebrow, she walked over and looked out of her large window. There was Jazz in his Alt mode, right on the lawn, flashing his headlights at her to get her attention. She waved. _What are you doing? _She texted back.

_**I wanted to see you...you seemed very depressed and I was worried..:3**_

_Well you don't need too silly bot...xD My uncle is going to freaking kill you when he see's a car on his lawn!_

_**Wanna go for a drive?**_

_Sure...let me get dressed...no peeking..._

_**XD!!**_

After getting dressed in a sky blue t-shirt, a black cropped vest, and a pair of skinny jeans, she ran outside and met the silver mech. She quickly placed a sticky note on her recharging guardian that simply said she was with Jazz and try not to worry to much.

Jazz honked his horn in approval as she sauntered over to the drivers side in a goofy way and climbed in.

'In the words of Gary Gilmore, 'Let's do it!'

* * *

After stopping at a 7-11 to get her the usual blue raspberry slurpee and a bag of Tim's jalapeño chips, they finally reached the usual lookout for hormonally stressed out children. Tai got out with her snack and drink, sitting down on the warm dry grass. She heard than felt Jazz sit down next to her.

'Thanks for bringing me here, dude.' She said with a smile.

'No problemo, gorgeous...' He smiled cheekily at her. She blushed and looked over at the setting sun; this had been one hell of a day for her. First she had a 'heart attack', found out something very crucial about her past, found out she was part robot pretty much, and got herself a boyfriend...botfriend...type person.

After wiping her fingers on the ground to get the chip dust off, she leaned against Jazz's big metal thigh, taking a deep breath.

'You okay baby?' He asked in concern.

'Oh yeah!' She smiled up at him, showing off her now blue stained teeth. 'Never better actually...'

She than frowned when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

'Where do you think Optimus went?'

Jazz furrowed his optic ridges as he looked in the direction to where his leaders energy signal was. 'I thin' he went somewhere to clear his processor...' He said, gazing down at his beautiful human friend.

'I hope he comes back soon.'

With a single claw, he gently stroked her long swish of bangs away from her face. 'He will babygirl...he will...'

* * *

Optimus had no idea how long he drove...but quite frankly, he didn't care. He finally stopped when exhaustion creped over him like a blanket. After making sure no one was around, his transformed and stretched to his full height. His processor ached horribly and so did his spark.

How could this have happened?

Did this mean that he had found his long lost sparkling? In the form of a human teenage girl?

'Oh Elita...' He muttered, looking up at the now starry sky. 'What do I do now?'

He remembered before the war when the sparkling was produced. She was so small and fragile, yet so beautiful and perfect.

It broke his spark to know that Elita would never get to see her.

He than made a promise to himself; he didn't care what she was now...human or not, she was his sparkling. His precious little girl, as human fathers would say. Transforming back into the peterbilt truck, he rumbled back down the steep hill and headed back to the base.

Little did he know, a pair of sinister red optics were watching his every move.

'Girl's location found.' The raspy, evil computerized voice said with a smirk.

* * *

Okay sorry it took me so long!

And sorry for the shortness!

But my computer is sickly with a virus and my Dad is going to get a new one very soonly!

Please don't give up on me!

I love you all!

Peace!

Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Here we are at chapter 21!

I am very happy with how popular this has become...it was a pleasant surprise.  
This chapter won't be so dark this time...I swear..bwahahaha!

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

I didn't sign up for this!

* * *

Darkness.

That was the sight that greeted the Decepticon communications officer. His whole fram felt stiff and cold.  
What was going on?'

'Ahh...Velcome back...' The voice of Scalpel reached his audio receptors.

'Is he online yet?' The familiar impatient voice of Starscream rang through, rattling his processor.

'Patience!' Scalpel snapped angrily. 'You cannot vush art!'

Finally coming out of stasis completely, he felt his optics come online and than he felt himself rising into a vertical position. 'Functional.' The monotone voice croaked out a few kliks later.

'The human girl has been located on Earth...' Starscream began. 'I trust you know what to do.'

'Soundwave acknowledges.' He replied, detaching himself from the various wires and cables.

Transforming into a black satellite, he took off toward that insufficient planet where that accursed little human was. And this time, he was going to finish what he started. Disguising his signature, he landed where he thought the human girl and her worthless Autobot guardian would be.

But instead, he felt the all too familiar signature of the one and only Optimus Prime.

'Daughter of Prime still online?' He muttered quietly to himself. 'Not possible.'

Making sure the Prime couldn't see him or sense him, he continued to listen to the Autobot leader's anguished thoughts. After a few more moments, he than smirked as the oblivious leader drove away.

'Girl's location found.'

* * *

Weeks passed since that day, and Tai was finally getting back to her cocky, smart ass self. Sam never thought he would say this but thank god! It sucked when Tai was depressed.

Optimus had come to accept the fact that his daughter was now human; in fact, he loved it with every fiber of his being. And that was a lot considering how big he really was compared to Tai. When he had returned to the base, he immediately went out in search of Tai. He got a hint when he called Blurr via comlink and he told him that she was with Jazz.

'Of course.' He muttered darkly to himself. He had a feeling he was going to have one of the 'Talks' once he found Tai.

Once he did, he smiled at what he saw. There she was asleep on Jazz's arm, an empty cup falling from her grasp as she sighed. Jazz started from staring at her to see who was behind him. He relaxed at noticing it was just his leader.

'Hello Jazz.' He greeted, transforming and smiling. 'Is she alright?'

'Oh yeah...she's jus' sleeping...' He grinned, looking down at his sleeping human lady. She looked completely relaxed, despite she was being held by a giant robot. 'She's 'ad a helluva day...'

Optimus nodded as he kneeled next to his friend and now his newly found daughter. 'Maybe we should take her home.' He suggested.

'Or maybe back to the base..?' Jazz asked hopefully, his blue visor glowing brighter than usual. When Optimus gave him a pointed look, he quickly explained himself. 'You know, for comfort reasons...'

Prime knew it was because Jazz didn't want her to leave but than again...neither did he. 'Very well...I will take her...no arguments...' He added when he saw Jazz open his mouth. Transforming back into his truck mode, he popped open the door so Jazz could gently place her inside his cab.

Tai had awoken a while later, and she looked around in confusion. 'Whoa, did I sleep drive again?'

She than noticed she wasn't outside with Jazz anymore, she was in an unfamiliar room on a large cushion of some kind with a sheet covering her.

'Ahh good...you're awake.' A deep baritone voice said from her left. She leapt up off the cushion and landed in a karate stance. 'Relax dear, it's only me..' She relaxed when she noticed it was only Optimus. She scowled lightly. 'Oh it's just you.' She stood straight and straightened her vest. 'Can I help you?'

'I understand you must be angry with me.' Optimus sighed. 'I did not mean to just walk away, I was very confused...'

'Well how do you think I feel huh?' She snapped, her arms crossed.

Optimus nodded and sat down on the chair in front of his desk, so he was facing her. 'I know...I am truly sorry for giving off the impression I didn't believe you. I do, in fact, believe you.'

Tai calmed down at his words and sat down on the desk, crossing her legs Indian style. 'She clearly learned how to absorb from her mother...Elita had the same gift, being able to blend into her surroundings.'  
Tai's eyes shifted downwards as she listened, she didn't want to admit it but she was hoping with every molecule of her being that he would accept her for who she was.

'But now I have the one thing back, the one thing that kept me going and fighting in this war...'

Tai looked up with her blue eyes, now shining with tears. 'What's that?'

He than placed his hand down on the desk, which she climbed onto carefully, and brought her up to his face. 'You...' He than smiled kindly. 'I'm sorry it took me so long to find you but from now on, you are no longer alone in this life...I know I can't replace your human father but I will do my best...if you'll let me...'

She just smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled in her whole life.

'You know, that sounds really rad.'

That's when they formed the very same bond that Tai had with her human father.

She had also moved out of the Witwicky house, much to Sam and Judy's disappointment, and moved into a studio apartment on the base that Ratchet and Ironhide built for her. It had everything she needed; living room, bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. Not to mention, it had more space than she really needed but she didn't complain. And she could decorate it however way she wanted. And also, she didn't have to pay rent, or electricity, or the water.

Just for her groceries.

Being the only human thing living at the base made life for her very interesting.

Psyche seemed to enjoy her new life on the base with her new big friends. She had plenty of space to run and play, her new Doctor friend always gave her a treat, and her Tai would always drop whatever she was doing and play with her. Also she had the biggest and softest dog bed known to man.

Ratchet was an amazing mech.

He always volunteered to watch Psyche whenever Tai had to go to work at the new coffee shop that just opened up.

For some reason, Optimus placed Tai in charge of the two spawns of unicorn. Tai could've sworn she felt her left eye twitch for twenty minutes after hearing that sentence. Sideswipe was looking forward to it, he liked Tai; he thought she was a riot. Sunstreaker on the other hand, well it was safe to say...

He hated Tai with a burning passion.

And she clearly felt the same exact way.

'Okay Pops, listen...I don't mind Sideswipe, he's cool, he's rad, and all that good stuff...but him!' She pointed to the yellow twin with a glare. 'He is the total opposite of rad...I'd rather throw myself into a wood chipper feet first than be in charge of him.'

'Now Tatyana...I would really appreciate it if you would help me with this...' Optimus said with his usual patient tone as he gave her a fatherly smile.

She groaned and slumped down on a chair, her head in her hands. 'Fine...just for you Dad, just for you...'

She and Jazz were officially a couple now and were completely in love with one another. And of course, Optimus and Ironhide and Blurr had simply told Jazz that if he broke her heart in any way, there would be hell to pay. Jazz didn't argue with the three large overprotective mechs.

'How goes collage hunting?' She asked Sam over the phone as she worked in Ratchet's medbay with him; Once again, the twins got into a bit of a rumble with one another and Sunny ended up getting his beloved paintjob scratched.

'_It's going alright...don't know which one to go with...'_

'You do so...you just don't to be to far from Mikky...' She laughed as she gave Sunny a swift kick in the side. Ratchet was forced to put him under sedation, when he found out that Tai would be helping out, he started yelling and thrashing. Tai simply walked over to him and pressed a switch in the back of his head.

'Oh shut up, you big pansy.' She muttered, smirking up at Ratchet who simply nodded with a smile of his own and got to work.

'_Okay you got me...' _He grumbled as Tai laughed.

'OH!' Tai yelled out as Optimus came in. 'Gotta go...keep looking!' She clicked her phone off before Sam could protest. 'What up, Pops?'

'Hello sweetheart.' He greeted with a warm smile. 'What happened now?' He than asked, noticing the unconscious Sunstreaker and the smirking Sideswipe.

'Same as usual.' Ratchet grumbled, finishing up repairing the red twins leg. Sideswipe just shrugged with an apologetic grin. 'He started it!' He than pointed to his unconscious twin.

'If I had a nickel for every time I heard that...' Tai muttered, finishing up Sunny's scuff marks.

Her eyebrows rose as a very amazing yet terrible idea hit her. 'Hey Ratch, you have any black paint?'

Ratchet gave her a look of confusion. 'Of course, why?'

'Revenge!'

* * *

After finishing up her amazing work of art, she headed to her apartment to change. She decided to wear a ¾ sleeve black and green shirt with skinny faded jeans and her black converse. Heading into the Rec. room with a mountain dew and a bag of beef jerky, she settled next to Jazz and ended up watching a Mystery Science Theater 3000 movie. She couldn't help but start smirking.

Any minute now, Sunny would come out of recharge...and yet, he had no idea what was in store for him.

'Oh, Sunny's up...' Sides said, sipping on his cube of Energon contently. Tai than started giggling as the yellow twin walked in groggily.

'Man, how long was I out?' He grumbled, stretching out his large arms.

'Welcome ba...' Jazz cut himself off when he turned and got a look at Sunny's face. Confused, Blurr turned and sputtered in shock. Sideswipe ended up doing a spit take, the bright blue liquid spraying all over the wall, before turning to look at his twin with wide optics.

Sunny was now beyond confused. 'What?'

'Sunny...' Jazz said slowly, one of his claws pointing to his face right under his nose. 'Your face...'

'What about it?'

Sideswipe, madly fighting back laughter, grabbed his twin by the shoulders and lead him over to a large reflective surface. Sunny's optics widened.

Painted right on his forehead was the words, '**Point at me and laugh**.' in black paint. On his cheekplates were big black freckles and right under his bottom lip, appeared to be a cartoony tongue of some sort.

His optics darkened as he finally figured out who did this.

'That's it! I'm gonna kill her!' Sunny made a launch at Tai, but was immediately grabbed by both Sideswipe and Jazz. Blurr quickly scooped up Tai and held her protectively against his chest. 'I don't care if she's Big O's kid...I'm gonna obliterate her!'

'Let's dance douche bag!' Tai yelled back as Blurr tried desperately to shut her up.

'What is going on here?' The voice of Optimus yelled from his office.

'Look what that little bitch did to my face!' Sunny yelled, stomping over to Optimus, with Jazz clinging to his arm. Ironhide got a look at his face and immediately started wheezing with laughter.

Even Optimus was having trouble keeping a straight face.

'Now who exactly did that?' He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Sunny pointed a large finger at the smirking Tai, who simply smiled sweetly when Optimus gave her a look mixed between amusement and disapproval.

'Did you do this, Tatyana?' He asked.

'Yeah.' She said with a grin, shrugging.

'May I ask why?'

'Because I thought he deserved it.' She than laughed. 'He's put me through so much shit, I needed revenge.'

Optimus sighed through his vents at her language but decided against scolding her. What good would it do?

'Sunstreaker, just go clean the paint off.'

'Oh sure, take her side...' The yellow twin grumbled angrily, storming away.

Tai continued to laugh slightly and checked her watch. 'Oh shitake!' She gasped, gesturing for Blurr to put her down. 'I gotta get to work...but first I have to stop by Sam's...I left my apron there!'

Blurr nodded and was about to transform but Tai held up her hand. 'No, it's okay Blurr...I'll just ride my bike there, you stay here and take a break...'

'Yousure?' He asked worriedly.

'Yeah...no worries...I'll be fine...!' She grinned and headed to her little apartment to get her bike and her bag. Psyche was lying on the couch, but perked up when Tai walked in.

'Okay Psyche Wyche...you be a good girl okay?' She cooes, stroking her dogs ears.

'Are you sure you don't want one of us to take you, sweetheart?' Optimus asked for the thousandth time. 'It really is no trouble!'

'Pops, I'm telling you, I'll be okay...you guys have important work to do...I'll be back in a few hours!' She blew a kiss at her new Dad than at Blurr and than at Jazz, climbed on her bike and started down the path.

'Do you think she'll be alright?'

Jazz chuckled. 'Prime, you worry too much...relax your processors! Tai's a big girl; she can look after herself just fine...'

Blurr listened to his friend and his leader talk as he gazed out the hanger door after his charge. Even though he knew she would be okay, he still had a bad feeling in his processors.

Something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Tai sighed as the cool autumn air whipped through her hair as she rode down the wooded road. 'I fly like paper, get high like planes...If you catch me in the border, I got visas in my name.'

She sang loudly, peddling side to side.

She stopped quickly when she saw a tree in the middle of the road. 'Well that's just great...' She murmured, looking around for another way around the tree. Spotting a path leading into the woods, she peddled her bike in that direction.

'Pursue her.' A deep voice said from behind a large pine tree.

A large feline growled lightly, his optics glowing brightly before quietly slinking after the unsuspecting girl.

'Prepare to be extinguished, Tatyana Topaz Witwicky.'

* * *

Well everyone, this has been one hell of a ride.

But sadly, three more chapters until Meet the Cousin will come to an end.  
But don't worry, there will be a sequel set in Revenge of the Fallen!

Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Here we are at chapter 22!

This chapter is going to be fun and sad...Enjoy everyone!

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

How could this happen to me?

* * *

'Whoa...bumpy...ow, my pelvis...' Tai muttered as she rode across the rough terrain. She could feel her uterus taking abuse from the uncomfortable seat. Little did she know that she was quietly being pursued from behind. Luckily, Ravage was a very quiet predticon, able to sneak up on his victims without them knowing it.

Tai looked up sharply when she heard a twig snap. Ravage cursed under his breath, crouching down to avoid her gaze.

'Hello?' She called, looking around the trees curiously. 'Blurr, if that's you...I'm gonna throw a rock at you!'

Ravage lowered his ears as the girl shrugged a couple nano-kliks later and took off, peddling once again.  
He continued to follow her.

A few meters later, Tai stopped again but his time for a bit of a rest. 'Whoo...tired...Lance Armstrong can kiss my thorax!' She wiped the sweat that was beading on her forehead. As she was about to sit down when she heard another twig snap.

'Alright...who the hell...' She turned sharply than her eyes widened at what she saw.

A large, sharp looking metal cat of some sort. 'Oh shiznit...' She muttered, reaching into her bag for her phone with a shaking hand. 'Nice kitty...' She said shakily. 'Good kitty...' She quickly dialed Sam's number.

* * *

Sam and Bee pulled into the base a little while later. 'What up guys?' Sam greeted, carrying a coffee and a folded up piece of cloth. It was black and covered with buttons.

'Isn't that Tai's?' Sideswipe asked curiously. Blurr and Jazz looked up from the giant TV.

'Yeah, she left it at my house...just thought I'd return it before she heads for work...'

'But...she said she was heading to your house to retrieve it...' Ratchet said with uncertainty. 'That was thirty minutes ago...'

'Really?' Sam asked nervously. 'She never showed up.'

Optimus and Blurr glanced at each other with fear in their optics. 'Is she alright?' The leader asked, fear in his voice. Before Sam could answer, his phone went off, Tai flashing across the screen.

'Oh shh...there she is...' He quickly answered. 'Tai...where are you?'

'Sam.' Her voice whispered harshly, she sounded afraid. 'I have a bit of a problem...good kitty...nice kitty...Don't tear me limb from limb, kitty...'

Sam turned to the bots and asked. 'What kind of problem? Tai where are you?'

'I'm by the quarry...there's a giant cat...' She continued to whisper. 'I don't know who it is...it's made of metal...it has sharp teeth...'

'A giant metal cat?' Sam asked, giving Optimus the 'WTF?' look.

'Hurry up...and get...hey, get away from me...no, bad kitty...Sam!...Blurr...! Daddy!' The next thing they heard was a scream than the line went dead.

'Tai!' Sam yelled out. 'Tai!' Still nothing, just the dull beeping of the dial tone. 'God mother fucking damn it!' He cursed loudly.

Before anyone could say anything, Blurr transformed into his charger mode and tore out of the hanger, leaving a trail of smoke. 'Autobot's! Roll out!' Optimus quickly yelled, transforming into his truck mode and driving through the hangers. Everyone else followed without question.

'Hold on, Tai-dye!' Jazz said out loud. 'We're on da way...'

Meanwhile, Tai was not having much luck. As the huge metal beast came at her, she quickly picked up the nearest thing she could find to use as a potential weapon; a broken branch. Quickly picking it up, she swung it back and hit the thing in the face. It did nothing but shatter the rotting wood, and giving Tai a nasty splinter.

'Shit, shit, shit...' She cursed loudly. The beast than crouched down and lunged, his huge front claws digging into the flesh on her chest.

With a scream, she felt herself fall head over heels down the rocky and dirt covered edge, landing hard on her side. She felt three of her ribs crack at the impact and she gasped out in pain. 'Oh fragging fragton...that hurt...' She gasped, pushing herself up. She felt blood streaming down the side of her face and onto her shirt as she pushed herself up to her feet. Her arm felt very heavy, looking down she noticed her shoulder was dislocated.

'Oh...great...' She muttered, clutching it in pain. A low growl reached her ears, looking up she saw the beast heading for her again. 'What do you want?' She shrieked, backing up and falling backwards. Of course, he didn't answer but kept stalking towards her, his sharp fangs bared.

'Ravage: Desist.' Her eyes widened at that familiar voice. _No...it can't be..._

'We meet again, Tatyana Topaz Witwicky.' There he was, like a horrible ghost.

'You...you're supposed to be dead...Blurr killed you...' She stuttered, standing up and clutching her to prevent it from swinging around.

'That worthless Autobot could never offline me.' He sneered, stepping toward her. 'I have come to finish what I started.'

Tai stood there, shaking in fury and terror. She felt sick to her stomach facing the Con who killed her father in front of her very eyes. 'I'm not afraid of you!' She yelled out a few minutes later. With a grimace and yell of pain, she jerked her shoulder back, relocating it back into place. 'Not anymore!'

Soundwave looked surprised but he quickly recovered. 'Foolish fleshing.' He gestured to Ravage, who growled loudly and lunged for her. She tried to dodge out of the way but the big metal cat was too quick for her. Her eyes widened when she felt the beasts jaws close around her arm tearing at her flesh clean off. A huge set of claws suddenly came up and slashed at her face. She felt sick when she felt her skin literally hanging off of her skull.

What happened next, no one was expecting. Tai's eye snapped open, turning the powerful lightening blue color before her fist collided with the side of Ravage's head, sending the stunned beast like Decepticon flying. Seeing this as a chance, Tai took off running away while Soundwave was momentarily distracted. But she didn't get far.

The next thing she knew, she went flying as a huge explosion went off behind her. After doing about five or six front flips, she landed hard on her front. She lay there, gasping as she felt a sharp numbing pain in her chest, rolling over she looked down and nearly screamed in fear. The middle of her chest was torn open, blood gushing everywhere.

Her head falling back onto the hard ground, she looked up at the cloudless sky as her vision started getting blurry.

She knew what was going on...she was dying...she could feel it...she could see it.

'Blurr...Sam...J..Jazz...' She gasped out softly, her eyes starting to close. 'D...Daddy...'M' sorry...'

Than everything went dark.

* * *

Skidding to a halt, Blurr transformed into robot mode and fell to his knees.

'Blurr!' Optimus exclaimed in alarm. 'What is it?' The leader knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Somethingterriblehappened...Tai'sintrouble...' He looked up at his commander with anguished optics. 'Wehavetohurry...!'

Sunny and Sides transformed into their robots modes and looked around along with Ratchet and Ironhide. Sam ran over to Blurr as Bumblebee transformed and stared down the street, in hopes of finding any clues as to Tai's whereabouts.

'Prime!' Ratchet exclaimed, running over to the path that appeared to have tire tracks. 'Bicycle tracks.'

'Tai must've gone that way.' Sideswipe stated, causing Sunstreaker to look at him. 'Gee, ya think?'

'Well than, let's go...' Ironhide powered up his cannons and blew a huge path through the trees. Optimus glared at him but didn't say anything. 'Come on!'

Blurr was way ahead of them, using his super speed to get him as quickly as possible. His optics widened.

Sam heaved and panted as he finally caught up with everyone else. 'Her bag...' He than picked up her phone, which was covered with dirt and than noticed her bike was there with a bent wheel. 'Where is she?'

Blurr didn't answer but his optics widened at the signature he felt. 'No...no,itcan'tbe...'

Optimus appeared behind him along with Ironhide. 'Soundwave.' Ironhide growled, his cannons pulsating. 'I thought you said you took care of him.'

'ApparentlyIwaswrong.' Blurr than slid down the side of the quarry and landed swiftly on his feet.

'Special agent Blurr...so nice of you to join.' The Decepticon sneered, his red visor glinting in the sunlight.

He seemed pleased...that was never a good sign.

'Whereishe?' He shouted. 'WhereisTatyana?'

'Your fleshing charge?' The con asked with malice. He looked up when the other Autobot joined, along with another human. Sam cowered slightly under the giant con's gaze; he had never seen a Decepticon like this.

'Where is the girl Soundwave?' Ironhide snapped angrily, his cannons pulsating and aiming for the con's spark.

'Ahh...that pathetic human girl means a lot to all of you as well...' He than laughed his familiar evil computerized laugh. 'Ravage: Bring forth.'

Sam's eyes widened at the sight of the big metal panther-like creature, carrying something in his mouth. He couldn't tell what it was at first but than something caught his eye...bright green fingernails against bloody fingers. He than gasped loudly, his hands shooting to his mouth. The thing hanging limply in the beasts mouth was Tai.

With a growl, the con carelessly tossed Tai's lifeless body onto the ground near Sam and the Autobots.

She landed on her front, face down; her arms sprawled on either side of her head, any revealed flesh gashed and cut up badly, and gushing blood. Her shirt was torn and stained red with blood...fresh and old.

She wasn't moving.

She wasn't even breathing.

Optimus's optics widened at the mangle body of his newly found daughter. Walking forward slowly, he knelt down by Tai's body and gently touched her back, getting blood all over his fingers.

Ironhide felt his optics widen at the horrific sight of their new comrade. Powering up his cannons with a growl of rage, he pointed them at the evil Con, preparing to offline him for good.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't know what to think. Even though Tai was a pain in both of their afts and never let them do exactly what they wanted, they did consider her a little sister. Anger coursed through their systems at the Communications officer, both of their optics darkening.

Immediately springing into Doctor mode, Ratchet rushed forward and turned the girl over. His optics widened as he heard Optimus gasp loudly and shutter his optics. In his whole career, he had thought he had seen the gravely injured but nothing like this. Her chest cavity was torn clean open, her face all cut up beyond recognition. But what shattered his spark were her eyes.

They were wide open and yet unseeing, they were just staring up past them and into the sky.

'She is one of us...' He whispered, gently touching the silver metal that was inside Tai's chest where a normal human would have had ribs and bones. And where her heart should be was a small, dull blue pulsing spark.

They all jumped when a silver and blue form dropped to his knees by them. Blurr had not said a single word since Tai was dropped at their feet like a broken toy. His optics gave away his emotions; Rage and grief.

The speedster gently reached down and stroked her hair away from her lifeless eyes. He felt energon tears come to his eyes as he than glared at Soundwave, who was just standing there, petting Ravage as though he was praising him.

'ShewasallIhad...' He muttered, his voice shaking. 'ShewasallIhad...'

'Blurr...calm down...' Optimus said in a soothing tone.

But apparently he wasn't the only one who was starting to lose it; they all turned when they heard Sam yell at the top of his lungs and saw Jazz drop to his knees with shaking shoulder panels.  
'No! Bee! Lemme go!' They could see the human struggling against his guardian's futile attempts to hold him back. 'TAI!!' He yelled. 'TAI!' He finally broke free and ran over to his fallen cousin. Sliding next to her, he almost fainted at the gruesome sight of her injuries.

'Oh god...please...Tai-dye...' He pushed Ratchet's hand away and scooped her up, and held her against his shoulder, staining his shirt with her blood. 'Wake up...please, wake up...Don't die, you can't die...'

Soundwave broke through their grieving silence with a laugh. 'Who would have thought...one so small, could endure so much pain?' He than smirked. 'Soundwave superior. Girl inferior.'

At that, Blurr saw red...getting up slowly, he brandished his cannon, which was pulsating enough to impress Ironhide. 'Youwillregrettouchingher...' He growled, walking forward slowly.

Soundwave sneered, and brandished two red swords, glowing brightly like the flames from hell. 'Soundwave accepts challenge.'

'Blurr...wait!' But Optimus's words were ignored as the Blue Speedster launched himself at the ruthless Decepticon. 'Autobots! Move!' Optimus ordered, brandishing his own energon swords while Jazz leapt way ahead of him, shooting missile after missile at the tall Decepticon.

'NO!' They all stopped short when they heard Blurr scream. 'Letmehandlethisone!'

'Blurr! You glitch!' You can't handle him on your own!' Ironhide yelled.

'YesIcan!' He growled out as Soundwave pushed against him. With a yell of fury, Blurr once again sent the Con flying.

Optimus turned from the fight to gaze down at Tai, she didn't seem to be doing very well.

Ratchet was working feverishly on Tai's mangled arm. He decided to just peel away the dead skin to reveal a robotic arm, much like that of a protoform. The sight made Sam feel sick to his stomach. The CMO recognized the signature has the daughter of Optimus and Elita but due to the fact that she absorbed into an organic human, her development was severely behind. No matter what kind of programming he could do, he could not speed it up.

'Come on, Tatyana.' He begged, no pleaded, with the lifeless girl. 'Fight for me...come back...'

Sam had closed Tai's eyes, not being able to look into them any longer. Her eyes were usually bright and full of life...not dull and unseeing. 'Ratchet, isn't there something you can do?'

The Autobot doctor gave the poor human a sympathetic look. 'Sam...I'm doing everything I can...'

They all looked up when they heard Soundwave let out a roar of fury, showing he was in full battle mode. But Blurr was not giving in. Energon leaked from the gaping wounds on his frame and his left optic had gone out, but he still kept fighting.

'Such an act is foolish...Your energy is depleting.' Soundwave's voice had a malicious smug tone. With one mighty punch, the Con sent the mortally injured speedster flying about fifty yards and into the quarry wall.

'Blurr!' Sam yelled out. Blurr spit out a few droplets of energon, pushing himself up slowly. He felt his systems starting to shut down but he fought against it fervently. He would not let Soundwave win.

'You...killed Rob...' His usual fast tone was considerably slower, due to the damage to his throat. 'Than you...kill my little...Tai-Dye...you'll never stop...' He than got up with amazing strength, his hydraulics wheezing loudly.

'He's not gonna last much longer...' Sideswipe sounded torn. Blurr has been one of his friends since before the war, it pained him to see his old friend in so much pain; emotional and physical. 'Prime, you gotta stop him...'

Soundwave powered up his cannon, aiming for the head of the fallen Autobot. 'Goodbye...Special Agent Blurr...'

But before he could fire, a large shrunken swung at him and knocked him off balance.

'Well, I'll be fragged...' Ironhide muttered.

Barricade stood on the top of the quarry, his red optics narrowed at his former Officer. Sliding down the rocky hill, he stalked over to the flabbergasted Soundwave. 'You were always a dirty fighter, Soundwave.'

He stopped mid-stride when he caught a glimpse of Tai. His optics widened in shock as he slowly approached the group surrounding her.

'Oh primus...' He gasped. 'What happened?' He than noticed the bite marks and the scratch marks. 'Ravage.' He growled in anger.

He glanced over at Blurr, who was struggling to stay upright.

Soundwave's red visor glowed brightly in mirth.

'Do not waste your energon...he will be offline soon...' Two rockets of white hot flame appeared underneath his feet, and he took off in the sky. Deciding he was far enough up, he unhooked on of his swords and took aim.

He saw Optimus and Ironhide run over to Blurr to help him up, smirking he swung his arm back and let it go.

The sharp projectile flew through the air at lightening fast speed.

'Blurr...are you alright?' Optimus asked as he and Ironhide continued to run at him.

Blurr looked up and smiled lightly. 'I..will..be...' Before he could finish, the sword struck its target. It tore through his stomach panels with brutal force and landed at the feet of the Autobot commander and the weapons specialist.

They both skidded to a halt, their optics widening in horror.

Blurr gazed at his two superiors with a dazed and shocked expression. Bright blue energon started streaming from his mouth as he staggered slightly.

'Tai...dye...' He muttered before falling onto his side with a sickening crash.

* * *

Don't hate me!!!!!! :hides behind desk with her own energon sword:

I hope you all enjoy this!!

Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Well!

I got a new computer finally! Woot!  
Soo this should be the second to last couple of chapters to this story!

I'm very glad everyone has enjoyed the ride so far!  
I'm up to 306 reviews!

Warning: This chapter is a major tear jerker! Get your hankies out!

-----

**Chapter 23**

You can't do this to me...

----

Pain.

Unbearable, unimaginable pain. Blurr could do nothing but lay there in a pool of his own energon. Looking down at his stomach panels, he blanched when he saw a huge gaping hole where his tanks should've been, sparks and wires pouring from him like in those movies that Tai and him would watch every Friday.

'So...this is how I'm gonna die....' He coughed, a stream of energon spraying from his mouthplates

'Blurr...!' Optimus gasped, kneeling down next to his fallen team mate. 'Stay still.' He placed one his large hands on Blurr's shoulder panels to calm him down, he figured anyone with an injury that severe would start to panic. But shockingly, Blurr seemed perfectly calm. Turning pain filled optics to his leader, he coughed a few more times before speaking.

'How...is..Tai?' He gasped. 'Has...Ratchet been...able....' He let out a pained gasp as sparks flew from the gaping hole in his middle. 'To...save her....'

Optimus and Ironhide glanced back at Ratchet, who was still working feverishly on Tai in an attempt to save her life. But nothing seemed to be working, no matter what the skillful doctor did. Sam looked like he was going to break down as he leant against Bumblebee, who had a large hand stroking his back. Jazz was kneeling next to Tai, her small hand in his large clawed one as he rocked back and forth anxiously.

Ratchet didn't know what to do, no matter what he did, he couldn't get her small spark to start back up again. It was starting to fade into nothing as the bright blue energy started depleting.  
'Come on, dear...' He murmured, lowering his head in distress. 'Fight for me...you're a fighter; I know, I've seen it...'

But she still didn't move. Blurr could tell by the sudden silence of the Autobot commander and the weapons specialist that something was terribly wrong. 'No...' He groaned in anguish. Than with his last remaining strength, pushed himself up onto his knees and crawled forward toward his surrogate little sister slowly.

'Blurr...stop...' Sideswipe quickly ran forward but was stopped by Sunstreaker. 'What are you doing, you glitch?'

'You gotta let'm do this bro...' His normal cocky tone was soft and laced with worry.

Blurr finally reached Tai and that's when he collasped. With his large hand, he gently laid it next to her small, limp one and placed it carefully on top of it. It still had the familair bright green fingernail polish and her trademark rings. Ratchet looked up and actually stopped working on Tai, and was about to help him but Blurr grabbed his wrist.  
'No...don't...' He gasped out. 'Don't...give up...on her...'

'Blurr...she is too far gone...' Ratchet looked torn. 'She has lost too much life fluid...' Blurr shook his head stubbornly and turned over on his back.

'There...is one way....' He sighed as his chest panels opened, revealing his own brightly glowing spark. 'I have...lived long enough...she has so much to do....to give...'

'What are you asking me to do?'

Blurr than gave him a determined smile and coughed as energon clogged his throat pipes. 'The energy...from my spark should be enough...' Everyone's optics widened while Sam gasped.  
'Blurr...let Ratchet fix you...you can't die, Tai would be heartbroken...' Sam pleaded with the injured mech. 'Please Blurr...'

Blurr smiled at his charges cousin. 'Sam...it is the only way...to save her...' No one liked the fact that his voice was slowing down to normal. A sudden loud noise caught everyones attention.

'Sam!' The voice of Mikaela echoed across the quarry. Bumblebee leapt up the cliff wall and met her at the top.

'Bee...why is Tai's bag and bike here?' She asked in confusion. 'What happened? I thought I heard something take off...' She looked down the cliff and saw all the other Autobot's gathered around somebody. She felt relief when she saw Sam wave up to her. Bee gently wrapped his hand around her and slid back down to the group and placed her gently on the ground. 'Sam!' She ran towards her boyfriend. 'What's going on? Where's Tai? Her stuff's up there...she never leaves her bag lying around...' Sam than surprised her by just hugging her tightly, his breath hitching slightly. 'Sam, are you crying?'

She looked up when she heard gasping and wheezing. Her eyes widened when she saw Blurr, lying in a pool of bright blue liquid. 'Oh my god!' She gasped, her hands covering her mouth. 'What happened to him?'

'Soundwave.' Ironhide growled, his optics looking very bright.

Mikaela than caught a glimpse of something that nearly made her heart skip a beat; a limp, bloody hand with bright green fingernails. She knew only one person who would paint her nails such bright colors. Pushing past Sam, and avoiding the restraining hands of Bumblebee and Ratchet, her eyes widened.

There was her new best friend, lying as if dead on the ground. The sight of her torn open chest, shredded arm, and slashed up face made her feel sick to her stomach. She screamed loudly, and turned away from the sight, burying her face in Sam's shoulder.  
Ratchet meanwhile was going through so many emotions in his processor. Part of him wanted to do what Blurr wished but the other part...the other part was refusing and to just continue with what he was doing. But he knew it was no good, he had to save one or the other.  
'Blurr...are you absolutely certain...?' He knew it was a stupid question.

The Speedster chuckled lightly. 'You...know I...am...' He hiccuped as more energon poured from his mouth. He turned his gaze to Optimus. 'Prime...take care...of her...' Optimus took Blurr's hand in his own large one, giving him a comforting smile and a nod.

'I promise with all my being...' He replied. 'My old friend.'

Ripping off his silver insigna that wasn't painted on and handed it to the astonished leader. 'Make...sure she...gets that...'

Blurr than turned to Jazz. 'Jazz...hurt her...and I will haunt your aft....' Jazz managed to chuckle lightly at that. 'Tell her...I...love...her...she was...the best little sister....any bot could ever..ask...for...' With that, he than jammed his fist into his gaping wound and tore out his last energon line, his optics going dark.

Ratchet immediately jumped into action. Gently removing the still pulsating spark from the lifeless shell of the speedster, he placed it next to Tai. The effects were instantaneous. Bright blue particles swarmed up from the round glowing spear, and into Tai's chest like a swarm of lightening bugs.

It than started to look like something out of a japanese anime. Tai's whole body started to glow a bright blue color almost blinding everyone in the proxess. Her mangled arm lifted up into the air on its own, before repairing into a small robotic arm that looked like Anakin Skywalkers arm from Star wars episode three. The metal and remaining flesh blending together almost perfectly. The skin on the left side of her face folded back onto her head, revealing a small bright blue optic while the right side of her face stayed the same.

'This is a technorganic looks like.' Sideswipe muttered. 'Why is she still so small?'

'That is the way she was growing...' Ratchet explained. 'The youngling knew what she was doing.'

Optimus was amazed. 'My...sparkling.' He muttered softly, gently stroking Tai's messy hair from her forehead.

A few minutes later, the blue light disappeared. All of her wounds were completely healed, her clothes were still torn and stained with blood as she twitched violently much like those malfuncioning robots in the movies. Than with a loud gasp, she jerked back to life and panted heavily. She looked around in confusion and fear. She spotted Jazz and reached a hand for him, unfortunetly her new robotic hand. Her human eye widened in shock.

'What...' She gasped out, coughing violently for a few minutes. 'What...happened?'

'Welcome back.' Ratchet smiled gently. 'We thought we lost you.'

Sam and Mikaela hurried forward and knelt down by her, making sure not to move her too much. Tai sat up slowly, crying out in pain softly. 'I feel like I got hit by a truck...No offense, Dad...' Optimus smiled softly. 'None taken, sweetheart.'

'Where's Blurr?' She than asked. 'Is he alright? Is he back at the base?' She noticed everyone glancing at one another with looks of....sadness.  
Sam than kneeled down and hugged her tightly. 'I'm so sorry, Tai...'

'What?' She asked, pushing him away slightly. 'What's going on? Where is he?' Something got her attention from the corner of her eye and she turned. Her eyes widened in horror.

There was her beloved guardian, lying down on the ground. His usual bright blue frame now a dull dark gray color. 'Blurr?' She whimpered softly. He didn't respond...  
'Blurr?!' With a scream of pain, she crawled to her feet and leant heavily against Sam. 'Tai...don't get up...lay back down...'

'No!' She shook her head violently and literally ran to her fallen guardian, tripping on the way. 'Blurr!' She screamed out. She climbed up onto his chest and placed her small hands on his face. 'Blurr! Wake up! Open your optics!' She than noticed the giant hole in his stomach and the absence of his spark. 'Blurr....' She whimpered softly, her small robotic arm touching his cold metal face. 'Don't...leave me...You promised me...' Her breath hitched as loud sobs escaped her throat. 'You promised...'

'Tatyana...' Optimus sighed sadly. 'Come here...'

'No!' She screamed out through her sobs. 'No...he can't be...he can't be dead...' She looked back at her guardians gray face and gray optics. 'He promised...he promised me...'

Jazz wanted nothing more than too take her small form into his arms and hold her tightly. He hated it when she was like this.

'Tai-dye..baby...' He said in a soft tone, walking over to her and gently placing a clawed hand on her shaking back. '...Come 'ere...' He gently scooped Tai up off of Blurr and held her against his spark plating. Tai felt a warm feeling course through her chest as she continued to sob brokenly...tears falling from both her human eye and her robotic eye. Looking down, she noticed a bright blue light shimmering like a lightening. Where her chest was normally covered with soft flesh, now there was shiny silver metal in the curvy shape of her human chest.

She felt like her heart...no, spark...was completely shattered. She suddenly didn't feel very well, her head felt fuzzy, she felt cold, and she felt the same terrible numbness that had consumed when her father was killed.

She vaguely heard someone...she didn't know who...call her name before darkness once again clouded her vision.

-----

When she came too, she didn't know where she was. But when she opened her eyes, the familiar poster covered walls of her on-base apartment met her eyes. She felt something warm and soft touch her hand, craning her neck she smiled when she saw it was her beloved dog sleeping by her bed.

Sam and Mikaela appeared to be asleep on her couch, draped all over each other.

'S..Sam...?' She gasped out softly. He jerked awake and nearly knocked both Mikaela and him off the couch. 'Huh...who dat...wha?' He and Tai's eyes...and optic...met and he leapt up. 'Tai!' He ran to her bedside and sat down. 'How are you feeling?'

She shrugged lightly and flexed her robotic fingers slowly. It did make her smile when the tips of them were bright green. 'Confused...but alright...' Sam took her robo hand in his and examined it closely. 'Wow...this thing is...awesome...'

That got a small chuckle out of Tai.

She than reached up to touch her optic, feeling the soft flesh turn into hard, warm metal. So this is what she really was. That is why she was so intelligent...this is why she is such a quick learner...how her skin magically started to heal itself...Why her father was killed...Why Blurr was...

Choking back soft sobs, she closed her eyes and curled up on her side as she clutched the Autobot insigna which was now a part of her robotic arm. She felt numb and cold on the inside....much like the feeling when her father was killed. First she lost her mother, than her father...now the best friend and older brother she ever had.

'Tai....I'm sorry...' Mikaela whispered, laying next to her friend and stroking her messy hair out of her eyes.

'No...' Tai sobbed out loudly, bolting from under her covers and running out the door. 'Blurr...can't be...'

'Tai!' Sam yelled out, trying in vain to catch up to her.

-----

_Meanwhile in the medbay:_

Optimus, Ironhide, and Sideswipe had transported Blurr's body back to the base. During that time, Lennox and Epps had shown up, wondering what in the hell was going on. It must've been bad when Ironhide had a slight brightness to his optics. They quickly got out of the way when Jazz came barraling through with a limp and bloody Tai in his big metal arms.

Bumblebee clicked sadly at the sight of his fast talking friends lifeless body. No one really knew what to say, but the heavy tension in the air was enough to make anyone uncomfortable.

'BLURR!!!!' That scream echoed all aorund the base. Everyone's eyes and optics widened.

'Oh no..Tatyana!' Optimus quickly headed to the door in hopes of apprehending her but she plowed through with lightening fast speed.

'It can't be true...he can't be gone...' She muttered hysterically. When she saw his hand hanging limply from the medbay table, she skidded to a halt. Her blue eye and optic widened in terror and grief as she slowly approached the limp hand of her beloved guardian. She reached out with her still humanoid hand and recoiled when she felt the cold metal.

Her breathing rate had increased dramatically by that point, enough to where it worried Ratchet and he stepped forward. 'Tatyana...I'm so sorry.' He knelt down next to the little Techorganic. 'But this was his choice, he chose to give you life...he did a very noble thing...'

Tai looked up at the medic, who was shocked to see tears leaking from her optic as well...human tears. She than grabbed at her hair and fell to her knees with a loud wail of grief and anger, pounding on the floor so violently the skin on her human hand started to bleed a mixture of red blood and blue energon. Than with a mighty whoosh, her robotic arm than transformed into what looked like a small cannon and with a yell, she shot a huge hole in the wall opposite everyone. That shocked everyone at how powerful the blast was. Optimus stepped forward and knelt down next to his daughter and gently scooped her up in his hand and brought her to his face.

'Tatyana...look at me...' When she didn't, he gently lifted up her chin with his pointer finger and his spark nearly broke at the sad expression on her face. 'Blurr gave up his life because you were offline...he didn't want you to leave this world yet.' She just continued to stare up at her father, her breaths shaking slightly as tears continued to stream down her face. 'Everything will be alright, sweetheart...' He gave her a kind smile and gently stroked her hair soothingly, much like a father would.

'When?' She sobbed out.

For once, Optimus Prime...the leader of the Autobots...did not know how to answer that question.

----

Sorry it took so long to update!!!  
I got the Sims 3 and it is very addicting!!

Don't hate me for killing Blurr!!

Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Oh thank you so much for not hating me everyone!

I had to do it..I didn't want to...but I had too! R.I.P. Blurr! T.T  
But it does get happier. it just takes time!

Onward!

----

Chapter 24

How do you pick up the threads of a old life?

----

No one knew what to say to Tai over the next several weeks. She hadn't smiled or laughed in such a long time, and everyone...even Sunstreaker...missed her cheerful laugh and contagious smile and her sharp sense of humor.

Jazz really hated it. She hardly ever danced around with him and the twins anymore, and whenever they would go on what the humans called a date, she would just insist on being held...which he was happy to do, but it made him very sad. Because everytime he would, she would start to cry and talk about how much she wanted Blurr back.  
Optimus was equally, if not more, worried for his little girl. There was much less laughter around the base because of her depressed mood, not even the twins were pulling any sort of prank or bothering any of the others. Psyche, the usually very active Great Dane, would just lay about with a sad look on her jowly face. Not even Ratchet tossing her her pink ball seemed to work.  
Ironhide wasn't fairing any better. He just couldn't seem to concentrate on his aim at all, Tai wasn't there to cheer him on even when he missed. She spent most of her time either in her apartment or at her job.

Ratchet had no idea what to do with Blurr. He couldn't find it in his spark to take him apart, everytime that thought popped into his processor...the image of Tai's broken hearted face appeared in his memory circuits. That look will haunt him for the rest of his vorns. But Blurr had made the ultimate sacrifice, his life for hers...he would always be remembered among the Autobot soldiers for going above and beyond the duty of guardian.

Blurr had loved Tai with all of his spark...so now his spark was a part of hers.

Tai had managed to do put together a beautiful painting of Blurr, it turned out bigger than she planned but that was totally acceptable. Everyone was incredibly impressed with how realistic it looked.

Optimus had hung it up in the Recreational room so everyone could see it and pay their respects to their lost comrade. Tai had stayed quiet through out the whole little ceremony as she clutched Blurr's silver Autobot insigna in her hands. Jazz sat by her side the whole time, his large clawed hand on her back as he gazed down at the small robotic fingers that stroked the silver ordament. He still couldn't believe she was one of them...he knew she was different but this...he was amazed.

'Hey.' He said softly, getting her attention. She looked up at him with her amazing blue human eye and her bright blue optic. 'You okay?'

'I...I don't know...' She said softly, her voice shaky as she flexed her robotic fingers and staring at them in awe. 'I don't know what to feel anymore...I lost my mom, than my Dad...' She closed her eyes tightly, her optic glowing undeneath her eyelid. 'Now Blurr's gone...everyone keeps disappearing!' The last bit was sobbed out as she curled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them, her hands pulling at her now bright pink and black streaked hair.

Jazz couldn't stop himself. He gently picked her up like someone would a child and held her against his shoulder, hoping it would bring her some comfort. Tai buried her face in the warm metal of his shoulder paneling, her own small human shoulders shaking slightly, her hand covering her mouth to muffle her sobs.

'Don't disappear Jazz...' She sobbed out. 'Don't leave me...'

Jazz leaned his large head against hers gently and shushed her gently. 'Babe...I'm not going anywhere...I promise...'

'Cross your spark?' She whimpered out.

Jazz grinned slightly. 'Cross my spark...and you know something?'

Tai swished her hair from her optic and stared up at him. 'What?'

He gently placed his claws under chin and smiled a cocky grin. 'Blurr wouldn't want to see his lil' sis all depressed and un-Tai like...don' you think?' Tai shifted her gaze down to her pink zebra striped boots. She had to agree...even though all she wanted to do was curl up under a rock and hide from everything. But the Jazz's grin, she finally admitted he was right...Blurr wouldn't want her to be so down all the time. 'Besides, I hate seeing Psyche so depressed...she won' even play wif the Hatchet anymore...'

Tai's eyes and optic widened.

----

'This is depressing...' Sunstreaker muttered. Everyone who was in hearing range let out a sigh of agreement. Ratchet was currently trying in vain to get Psyche to eat a dog treat.

'Come on, Psyche...eat something.' He gently pushed the tiny dog bone over to her. 'We can't lose you too.'

The beautiful Great Dane just stared up at her big friend before giving out a small whimper and hiding her face under her giant paw. Frankie and Mojo just laid next to her, both of their ears drooping.

'This sucks.' Mikeala sniffled out. She and Tai used to have so much fun, now...well, it was depressing. 'Sam, can I use your t-shirt as a tissue?'

'Knock yourself out.' He muttered back, his head resting on his palm, blowing out a stream of air.

They were all so deep in their own thoughts, they didn't see a certain cyborg girl and a silver mech standing at the doorway. 'They all look so depressed....even Ironhide.' Her heart-spark broke at the sight of the gruff specialist drumming his fingers against his precious cannons. Her Dad was sitting on the big bot couch, his giant head resting in his hand, a very sad look on his face plates.

'Ironhide hasn't been shooting, Ratchet can't even work on anything, Optimus hasn't been Optimusy, and the twins...' He kneeled down next to her. 'They haven't pranked anyone in weeks!'

Tai nearly choked on her own saliva (she was very surprised she still had some saliva considering the fact that her skeleton no longer excisted) and stared at him in shock .'What?'

'I know...we all need you, Tai-dye...' Jazz smirked and kneeled down even lower so his forehead was pressed against hers. 'I say you pull a Tai moment and cheer everyone up...'

'I got just the way to do it!' She spotted Psyche's pink rubber ball over in the corner and picked it up, it was actually dry to the touch.

Most definetly not good.

She quietly walked over to where Psyche, Frankie, Mojo, and Ratchet were and smiled a bright smile before opening her mouth.

'Hey there silly puppy!' She exclaimed with a laugh. Psyche's reaction was immediate; the giant dog's ears perked right up, her huge tail started wagging and she barked excitedly. Everyone in the room started.  
'You wanna go play outside? Huh?' The dog got up and jumped aorund excitedly, her huge tail hitting Ratchet's leg as it continued to wag in double time.

Tai smiled and tossed the pink ball, it went farther than she thought it would, must have been her robotic strength. Psyche barked loudly and bounded after it, Frankie and Mojo scampering off behind her. Sam looked up and his eyes widened in amazement. 'Tai?'

She gave a quick wave. 'Hey guys!' Everyone was amazed at the cheerful tone in her voice. It was as if the old Tai was abducted by aliens and was just returned without getting completely reversed. Despite the fact that she was now part Transformer...but that was completely awesome. Sam snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Tai leap onto his back.

'Whoa...what happened?' Sunstreaker exclaimed in amazement. 'How is it one minute you're all down...now you're back to normal...?!'

Tai smirked up at the yellow twin and shrugged. 'I just know Blurr wouldn't want me to be depressed...I'll always miss him...but I'll always have something to remind me of him for the rest of my partly immortal life...'

'What is that, sweetheart?' Optimus asked, kneeling in front of her. She held up the shining insigna with a proud look. 'This!' She turned to Ratchet. 'You up for some welding?'

The medical officer nodded with a proud look on his faceplates. 'Come with me.'

-----------

Tai relaxed on the big medical table, staring up at the tall ceiling. Her robotic arm tingled with the sensation of the welding as Ratchet worked with expert fingers. He could honestly say he had never worked on such a tiny cybertronian arm, not even when Bumblebee was a sparkling.

'Boom boom pow...I'm a beast when you turn me on, into the future Cybertron...' Tai sang to herself as she tapped her converse on the cool metal.

'You kids with your hippin' and your hoppin'...' Ratchet muttered good naturedly, finishing up the last of the welding and straightening up. 'All done, dear.'

Taking off her leopard print sunglasses, she gazed down at the Doc bot's handy work; it was perfect. It was lined up where her tattoo used to be before Ravage the evil demon robocat used it as a chew toy.

'Perfection, Ratch to the hatch!' She smiled proudly, sitting up and cracking her neck joints loudly. 'You think he would've liked it?'

'I don't have to think.' Ratchet replied with a gentle tone. 'I know.'

-----------

After that, Tai was back to her old self again.

She had officially christened Epps and Lennox as honorary big brothers, especially after they had their crew dig Blurr a proper grave. That alone had meant more to Tai than anything possible. She had practically leapt onto Will when he had told her what they were planning to do.

'You'd really do that?' She had asked in amazement.

'Of course, he was a soldier.' He had replied. 'And all soldiers deserve a proper burial...it doesn't matter if they're human or robot or swamp things from Neptune.' He shrugged at his joke, despite how lame it was. 'After what he did for you...he deserves to have a holiday named after him!'

Tai than shrieked excitedly, and leapt onto him, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. But of course, now being part robot...she was much heavier than she remembered.

'Man down!' Will yelled out as he fell backwards with a grunt of pain.

'Sorry...my bad!' Tai laughed, getting up off of him.

She held down her robotic hand to help him up, she smiled as Blurr's insignia gleamed in the light. She rubbed her chest when she felt a warm, brotherly feeling pass through her systems.  
Yeah, she was going to be okay.

'Love ya, Blurr-a-rino...' She muttered with a smile.

At that moment, she could've sworn she heard something...his voice.

'Loveyatoo, Tai-dye..'

She smiled once again and headed off to challange Jazz and the twins to an all out prank war.

-----------

Second to last chapter!

Woooooooottt!!  
I'm very glad you all liked it!

Hopefully you all will like the sequel!

Review!


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue!

Well everyone, it has been an amazing ride!  
But sadly, all good things must come to an end...but I will be working on a sequel!

It's going to be set in Revenge of the Fallen

But I need help with a title...  
Any ideas?

But anyway,

Onward!

-----

Epilogue

'This is so totally up the shiz!'

-----

A whole year had passed since Tai found out she was part robot...a whole year of learning to fight combat, a whole year of joining a new military team called NEST as their new strategist, a whole year of pranking the newest Autobot's that had just arrived...luckily, three were ladies, which was amazing for Tai- a whole year full of laughter, fun, and love...

A whole year without Blurr.

She missed him...his fast speech, his jokes, his hugs...but Optimus had assigned her a new guardian.

'Barricade!?' Jazz exclaimed, clutching onto Tai protectively as the Con turned Autobot glared at the silver mech with glowering optics. 'Hell no!' He was so busy giving the Prime a piece of his mind, that he didn't notice Tai smacking him on the chest. 'I am putting my foot down on this one!'

'Jazz.' Tai muttered.

'There is no way I am trusting that...that...pit-slaggin' con wit my Tai-dye!'

'Jazz!' Tai tried again, this time a bit louder.

'Your processors must be going crazy if you think that he can be trusted...'

'JAZZ!!' This time Tai screamed loudly, causing all three of the mechs to flitch.

'Yes?' He then looked down and noticed her face was turning slightly red.

'Just because...I'm part...robot...doesn't mean...I don't need..oxygen!' She gasped out loudly.

'Sorry!' He then accidently dropped her the ground where she lay gasping for air. 'My bad!' Barricade simply rolled his optics and gently helped the gasping cyborg girl to her feet.

It was dropped after that. Barricade wwas actually a pretty cool guardian to have...he, of course, changed his Alt. Mode to a 2010 Black Mustang with Silver racing stripes...He got rid of the Decepticon Symbol, and the 'To Punish and Enslave..' on the side of him. Tai just painted a mean looking skull on the empty spot. He actually grinned at that.

But of course, besides all of the activity at the Autobot base in the newly located Diego Garcia, the Decepticons were no longer laying low as everyone had hoped. In three months time, Tai had found three of them hiding out in various disguises...a news chopper, a tow truck, and oddly enough...an R.V.

That dude had been huge!  
Not to mention very boxy...

Arcee and Tai had become instant friends...both were feisty and were wanting to prove themselves to the mechs along with her sister Moonracer. Chromia and Tai however, were not getting along very well...at all.  
People guessed that it was because their tough, sarcastic attitudes clashed...as it turned out, Chromia had been good friends with Elita-1...so when Optimus had told her that he had found their sparkling, she had been overjoyed at first.

'You found her? She's online?' She ranted on happily. 'Does she look like Elita?'

Optimus let out a sigh through his vents. 'Not exactly...'

'Well than, does she look like you?'

The Autobot supreme commander glanced over at Ratchet, who was trying to laugh at his leaders expense, and then back at the blue femme.

'She has my optic...' He stated slowly, shrugging.

Chromia looked incredibly confused. 'Optic?'

The sounds of skateboard wheels reached Optimus's hearing receptors, indicating that Tatyana had arrived home from her job as the base barista. She found it easier to travel around the base by board, complaining it was like taking five mile hikes between rooms.

'Oh there she is!' He breathed out a sigh of relief. Chromia, Arcee, and Moonracer all turned expecting to see a little femme Optimus clone...but what they saw was completely different.

A human girl with bright pink and blonde hair.

She appeared to be wearing a bright blue t-shirt with the words **Note to self: I'm rad!** written on the front, a bright green and black zebra striped hoodie, and a pair of faded skinny jeans with black converse. She did an ollie off of her board, a mocha in her hand as she walked towards the Mechs and Femmes in front of her. She swished her hair to the side, revealing her beautiful glowing optic that continued to glow under her closed eyelid as she yawned widely.

'Sup?' She greeted, taking a sip from the cup before tossing it into a trash can. Chromia raised an optic ridge.

'This is a joke right? Tell me, this is a joke!'

'Well clearly this isn't a funny joke because no one is laughing...so you must be referring to the 'Oh my god, you have got to be fucking kidding me...this can't be real' type of joke.' Tai casually said from Optimu's shoulder. 'And sorry to burst your bubble femme...but I am O.P.'s and E.1.'s offspring...' She than looked at her human hair and some of her still human qualities. 'Technically speaking.'

Then the twins arrived...not Sunny and Sides obviously...these two new twins made them look like little angels of Primus himself. Finding them had been eventful on a number of levels....

'Where the hell are they?' Tai grumbled grumpily. 'Remind myself to glue Teletran 1's buttons together when we get back...'

'Now, now...' Optimus scolded his daughter gently. 'They should be around here somewhere.'

Ratchet had made Tai her very own tracking device in order to help locate signatures of all kinds...be they friend or foe. She was just happy that he made it watch form. 'Sweet!' She had exclaimed when he gave it to her. 'So this is basically like GPS for giant robot seeking?'

'Basically.' The medical officer shrugged.

'Please don't tell me it has an annoying voice that screams at you to turn every five seconds!'

'No!'

But unfortunately, it did.

'Oh shut up!' She yelled out at it as it said, 'Approaching new specimen.' for the millionth time. 'I know we're approaching!'

'Well, no need to yell.' It answered back with an annoyed tone. Tai jerked slightly and stared at it with wide eyes than turned her gaze to Ratchet.

'We are not an advanced race for nothing, dear.' He answered casually. She then buried her face in Jazz's leg with a groan.

When they approached where they thought the new arrivals to be...all they could see was a ice cream truck. That was only one vehicle...Teletran 1 said there were two new arrivals.

'An ice cream truck?' She asked in confusion. 'But...there're supposed to be two! What the fragton?'

'Now calm down, sweetheart!' Optimus was very confused himself...where were their new comrades?  
Than something happened that made everyone jump and brandish their cannons...Tai including, although hers was nowhere near as large as any of the others. It was pretty much a human rocket launcher..except it shot endless supplies of pure plasma.

The Ice cream truck started playing music and started circling them over and over again...the music was than accompanied by a voice that sounded like either Lil' Wayne or some other annoying rap artist.

'Ding-a-ling...come over and get your ice cream...' The truck than bumped into Tai, much like someone would intentionally when they were trying to get with you. Tai growled in annoyance as she was shoved lightly into Optimus's leg.

'Okay...yeah, that's cute...okay..that's enough...alright!' Just as the truck was about to bump into her again, Jazz stepped forward and gave the ice cream truck a shove, which caused it to split apart into two sections.

'Nice going babe...you broke him!' Tai smacked him on the leg. But then the two sections started transforming into two small-ish robots. They were actually shorter than Jazz but taller than Tai...of course. Even Annabelle Lennox was to her stomach already.

'Dat hurt, man!' The more pinkish one exclaimed, rubbing his head.

'Oh great...you two...' Ratchet muttered in annoyance.

'Ratch to the Hatch!' The whiter one exclaimed excitedly. 'Oh man, bro...' They both started up at Optimus like he was some sort of god.

'Optimus Prime!' They both gasped. 'Good to see you...you lookin' shiny...' The pink twin bashed his brother on the head, knocking him to the ground.

'Oh just ignore this slagger...you look good, the flames...' He then gave a thumbs up. 'Nice touch!'

Tai glanced up at Jazz and Arcee, and rubbed the tip of her nose. Luckily, they looked up what that meant...brown noser...or suck up. They both started laughing.

'Nice to see you two again as well...' The Autobot leaders tone sounded very strained, like he wasn't quite so sure if it was a good thing these two particular mechs were here. 'Mudflap and Skids.'

Tai snorted loudly.

The two new twins turned to her. 'Wha's dat pink thing?' Skids asked. Tai glared at him, her optic narrowing dangerously.

'Your face!' She retorted, noticing Jazz grabbing the back of her gray Where the Wild things are t-shirt. 'And the name is Tai Prime!'

And of course, her dad so lovingly told her that she was to be in charge of these twins as well.

'Since when am I a twins wrangler?!' She had exclaimed angrily. 'Sunny and I finally start getting along and then you thrust these guys at me...'

'But Tatyana, you did an amazing job getting the other twins to listen to you...how should these two be any different?'

They both glanced over at the Ice cream twins, as Tai had nicknamed them, and saw that they were messing with something that looked like a power sander of some kind. Mudflap, not being the brightest bulb in the tanning bed, turned it on and it started rampaging around the room like a bull in Spain. Mudflap jumped on it to try and stop it, but ended up being dragged on his stomach and thrown across the room. Skids started laughing at his brothers misfortune before the sander than bashed into him and he ended up getting slammed into the wall, face first.

Tai raised an eyebrow before letting out a soft whimper of displeasure, leaning forward and burying her face in her lap, her hands in her hair.

'So, can I count on you to keep them out of trouble?' Optimus asked uncertainly.

'Yesss....' She whined out, her voice muffled.

Barricade gently patted his new charge on the back with his clawed hand. 'Are you well?'

'Yep!' She than perked up, her hair sticking up every which way. 'I need some coffee...and a donut...' She than thought about it. What did her Dad hate most? Of course, her eating habits! 'Two donuts!' She than got up and slid down the firemen pole Ratchet had installed in all of the tables. 'And I'm gonna put cream and sugar in it...and you guys can't say shit about it!' She yelled in their direction.

She than stalked away, her white blonde hair sticking up slightly.

'Whoa...' Skids muttered from his position. 'She all kinds o' crazy!'

Barricade, Optimus, and Jazz al glared.

--------

Life had gone from alright, to great, to amazing, to extraordinary for Tatyana Topaz Witwicky/Prime.

She had everything she could ever ask for; great friends, a career that she loved...no, not being a barista...she had so many new friends...a great boyfriend, even though he was shiny and silver and a giant alien robot from outer space...finding out that she was part Cybertronian, which had been an interesting experience. She had to learn how all of the Robotic parts on her worked....but she was quick to pick it up. But the one thing that really made her stomach swell with happiness was the one thing she wanted more than anything...ever since her human father was killed...

A family.

A cranky War-vet Uncle, an even crankier Grandpa who a tendency to throw large objects, two sets of very annoying yet totally awesome twin brothers...truth be told, she liked Sunny and Sides way more. Despite that the ice cream twins were growing on her. The gangster boyfriend, who was very tough on the outside but a complete and total softie on the inside. The goofy younger brother, who always knew how to cheer her up or make her laugh with random sound bites or songs.

But the best thing of all;

A father who loved her, who would protect her...who would do anything for her.

Even the most simplest of things that seemed very insignificant to some people, but meant the world to her.

He had decided to surprise her by waking her up in the middle of the night and driving way out of Diego Garcia. She had no idea where they were going, due to the fact that she fell asleep in his cab. Despite being half-robot, she shivered slightly in her sleep but the seats started to heat up, which just made her even more tired.

'Tatyana...' A deep, baritone voice broke through her sleep clouded mind. 'Sweetheart, wake up...we're here...'

Tai opened her blue eye and optic blearily, blinking as she tried to wake up fully. 'What is it, Pops?' She mumbled, literally falling out of the cab as she tried to regain her footing. 'Where are we?'

He then sat down next to her and pointed up. She looked up and her eyes widened in amazement. Above their heads were thousands and thousands of stars, glittering brightly and merrily up in the velvety black sky.

A smile than spread across her face.

'You know, when I was little...my Dad would do this too...he'd wake me up in the middle of the night, put me in Blurr's back seat with Chip and my silky and drive me to east Jesus nowhere just to gaze at the stars..' Her voice choked up slightly as she felt a tear run from her optic. She quickly looked away. 'I miss them.' She mumbled, broken heartedly.

Optimus tilted his head to the side, his spark aching for his young humanoid daughter. He gently reached down and plucked her up from the ground and held her in both hands in front of his face.

'I know you do...you will always miss them.' He said in a very gentle tone. 'But they are always going to be around...' He then grinned as she looked up at him. 'I seem to remember a very wise young lady telling me the ones who love up never really leave us...they're always going to be there...'

Tai than smiled a big bright smile. It felt good to be spoken too by a father.

'Question.' She said, tilting her head up at the sky. 'Can you see Cybertron from here?'

Optimus laughed a deep, rich laugh and looked up...clearly searching the stars.

'See that really bright one right there?'

Tai concentrated hard on the sky, searching for the one he was talking about. 'All I see is the Northern Sta...' Realization than hit her. 'The Northern Star is Cybertron?'

Optimus nodded with a smile. Tai snorted and shook her head. 'Figures...' She than sighed and clapped her bare feet together. 'So, what's going to happen now?'

'I'm not sure...' He sighed. Truth be told, he was incredibly worried when Tatyana joined NEST. 'But I'm sure nothing horribly exciting is going to happen anytime soon.'

Tai seriously doubted that.

------

Meanwhile, on a distant planet that was once so full of life and bright lights...it now was a barren wasteland, riddled with smoke, and poisonous fumes...an ancient evil was hiding in the shadows among the rusted corpses of long dead Mechs and Femmes and Younglings.

His time was coming.

His time for Revenge.

-------

O-M-G!!!!

Meet The Cousin is finally done!!!! XDDDD  
It's been a good ride full of tears, sweat, laughter, and Energon!

I hope you all are ready for the Sequel!

Review!


End file.
